


Broken Dynasty

by LadyKimmey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mates, Self-Lubrication, Slash, True Mates, Violence, naughty Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: Sam never had any doubt that he was meant to belong to the one man that always had a way of breaking his heart. To find one's mate is supposed to be a blessing. To believe that fate has him destined for another, Sam makes sure he will never be given to someone else. If he can't have Lucifer, then he'd rather spend the rest of his life alone. It doesn't matter that the man he has always loved doesn't feel the same way. His heart is set.Lucifer deserved to be alone. He knew it was only a matter of time before another would come to claim the one he can't have. As much as he longs for Sam, he hates how weak the need makes him feel. He isn't allowed to love Sam. If you can't have something, convince yourself that you hate it. The problem is after years of pushing Sam away, everyone has come to accept that the two could care less about the other.What happens when Sam realizes that there is reason to hope? That there is a reason he can't seem to let Lucifer go no matter how cruel the man is. Can he convince everyone, not just Lucifer of the truth? Or will the one lie Sam has told over the years make it impossible for Lucifer to see him as anything more than the one that got away?





	1. Where It Went Wrong

A/N: First, yes a new fic, don't censor me. : )~

Not my fault. I was stuck at work with nothing to do. My daughter took my charger before work, so I couldn't charge my phone which I normally use to read during down time. I was just sitting there so I started to jot down an idea to pass the time. I came up with this. My take on the mate thing. 

Warning: Some parts of this fic may get a bit angsty or dark-ish. I'll warn you at the start of each chapter. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Cause if I did, Destiel would be canon. Sam would either be with Gabe or Lucifer. I can't stand seeing the Winchesters having sex with a female. Sad cause I am one but truth!

Warnings this chapter: Violence, mild angst. 

Chapter One

.  
.  
.

Where was he? The mixture of scents was making it difficult to locate the one he sought. Which room? Sam swallowed the annoyance the longer it took him to locate his brother in the mass of bodies. How many had arrived for the affair? Was it really that big of a deal that their alpha had finally located his mate? He didn’t get what the big deal was. Dean had found his five years ago and no one had bothered to throw a celebration. If they had, he couldn’t remember it. At the time he wouldn’t have been invited to any type of party. Hell, he wasn’t really invited to this one. At the age of thirty-seven, he was still considered a child. He was Remala. His kind were human, but not. There wasn’t many of their kind left, despite being able to live for centuries. Sure, they were stronger, faster, and possessed unnatural healing abilities. They could still be slain just like anyone else. What had their population dwindling was the fact they were killing each other off faster than they could procreate. Clan Wars were still very much an everyday occurrence. Since there weren’t many of them left, the few that held power wanted to be the one in charge. There was a total of thirty-one clans left in the states, spread out in different locations. Theirs being the only one currently located in Kansas. 

Growing up, Sam had been forced to always stay at the estate. It got confusing when the young boy he had once snuck out to play with had begun to grow up. His brother had sat him down to explain why they were different. Why there was nothing but males in their home. The estate was home, always would be. Sam had noticed that there were no females, yet it hadn’t mattered to him. Just as he hadn’t questioned it when Dean had introduced Castiel as his mate. He’d read all the books during his lessons. Remala came in two kinds; alphas and breeders. The alpha was always born first; born with the natural instinct to protect and pamper their breeder. Their destined mate, it never varied. The dominant of the pair was the strong one, the fierce protector, and the beast. The irony of it all was that the submissive one reflected the true strength of their mate. The stronger the breeder, the more powerful the alpha. Physical stature down to personality; it all reflected the potential of the one born to protect them. 

Smells, they were everywhere. Sam inhaled the horrible scent of burnt wood and rotting eggs. Yes, he knew that scent. It belonged to the one known as Crowley. One of the clan leaders that had come for the affair. Was it just him, or did the man need a serious bath? Soap, it wasn’t that expensive. Pity, why did he have to be cursed with a set of working nostrils? There was the fact that he naturally had a better sense of smell than his brother. He had no problem differentiating between each person’s unique scent. Dean reminded him of baby powder, while Castiel was mint. It was the hint of baby powder that he was looking for in the crowd. His brother had promised that he’d be able to sneak into the party. 

Still a child and banned, because he hadn’t presented yet. A technicality at most. Sam already knew what he was. The same as Dean, he was a breeder. Despite already being a good six feet in height, Sam had no doubt what he was. His outward appearance may be that of a scrawny teenager, yet he was aware of what he was. There was no way he was anything else. Sam was just waiting for his body to start scenting, the sign that he was ready for his mate. He’d never experienced it, he wasn’t old enough. Once a breeder was mature, their glands alerted them and their mates. Each breeder had two glands located inside, both with a purpose. The largest was to secrete a natural lubricant to make mating easier. Any form of arousal would stimulate the gland. The most important was the smaller, to give off their own unique scent. An alpha’s scent seeped from their pours. 

Sam couldn’t locate his brother in the overabundance of ass. Stopping in the hallway, sliding to a stop in his haste to catch just a glimpse of the one. The aroma was almost being drowned out by burnt wood and a bad fart. There was no covering up the one scent that he had made a point of finding anywhere. Not because it was family. Being clan meant being family. Standing inside the near empty office was him. The strange feeling presented itself once more as his gaze settled on the lone figure leaning casually against the desk. Smoke escaping from the parted lips, the blue eyes staring at the shorter alpha. The hint of rosemary, Michael was also inside the office. This was how he knew he was born to be someone’s submissive. The way the man older man made him feel. At first, he had noticed that he liked Lucifer’s scent. Years ago, it was simply comforting. Now being in the same room had his heart thumping wildly. 

Dean had told him that he had known years beforehand that Castiel was the one for him. That sometimes a breeder was able to detect their mate before they presented. They were more in tune with their primitive side. Sam believed it. It was the only explanation for the way he felt whenever he got anywhere near the man. It wasn’t because Lucifer had once been his tutor. Growing up, it had been the older alpha to visit him when he should have been studying. Many a day he had snuck out with the man to do things as mundane as going for a walk or going to get ice cream. Lucifer had also been the one to cause him to get into trouble. Wasn’t it a sign that Lucifer had yet to find his mate when his age was thrice of when most of their kind normally found their one? 

“Sam? What are you doing down here?” Michael turned his attention away from his guest to address the young boy that was standing in the doorway. This meeting wasn’t exactly private, but it wasn’t for a child’s ears. Crowley was here on the pretense of a truce. He wasn’t buying it. The man had ulterior motives for coming here. They didn’t like each other, nothing had changed. What he didn’t need was a young one getting in the way in case things took a turn for the worse. Especially when he was positive that little Sammy was going to present as a breeder. 

“Nothing, Sir. I was looking for my brother.” And because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Michael’s. Sam felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Did he have to be so obvious with his crush? Their leader didn’t bother to hide the chuckle at his bold ogling. Not his fault. Lucifer was downright sinful in those tight jeans and dress shirt. Dammit, he could see the man’s thing despite being covered. “Sorry.”

“Is that little Sammy?” Crowley inhaled sweet aroma. The boy wasn’t scenting yet, but there was no hiding the candy. Delicious, the clan had a rare treasure in its clutches. He could only imagine what the young one would smell like once he matured. Not to mention Sam was turning into a stunning piece. That face, someone was going to be a beauty. 

“Hello, Crowley, Sir.” Sam was polite to the company. Dean would lecture him if he were rude to anyone. Some of the other clans were strict on the manners of their breeders. Michael was known for being lax with those close to him. Dean being mated to Castiel, put him as close to family as one could get without sharing the same blood. The man reminded him of a damn troll. 

“Let me get a look at you.” Polite as well. Crowley ignored the tension that began to fill the room. He wasn’t going to hurt the kid. He just wanted a better look at him. He wouldn’t touch. One shouldn’t let something this special run around unattended, and in his nightclothes at that. The cotton pajamas didn’t hide the slender form beneath. In a few years the body would fill out to perfection. Sam’s stature would only prove the worth of the alpha destined to be his mate. And that smell, it made his mouth water. Thick and sweet with just enough spice to make one’s tongue swell. “An alliance if you let me have him.”

“Go fuck yourself, you fat fuck.” Etiquette be damned. Lucifer smashed the cherry into the glass ashtray. Michael could kiss his ass. It was enough that he was being silent for the talk. That was all he had agreed upon. Centuries ago, he had been a good brother and had backed down when Michael had stepped up to lead their clan. Lucifer had no designs on the position. He wasn’t a leader. He wasn’t a follower either, but shit, he just didn’t have the mental capacity to care enough to be what their family needed. For them, it wasn’t about dick-waving or proving who was the strongest as with most clans. Michael was the better leader and they all knew it. Still at times like this, he wasn’t above letting his mouth act before his brain had time to think. What the hell was Dean thinking not paying closer attention to Sam? To let the kid come down with so many strangers roaming the estate. It was asking for trouble. Someone like Crowley wouldn’t hesitate to act when confronted with an opportunity. 

They all smelt it, except Dean. Other breeders wouldn’t be able to detect what they did. The fact that Sammy was going to be one. All of them carried a soft, pleasant scent. Sam’s however was different. It was already delicious enough to make all of them take note. Even Michael who had a mate. His big bro would never cheat or be tempted, but his damn nose wasn’t broke. Lucifer hated how Sam smelt! He was already attached to the little shit and now he was going to become someone’s submissive mate. In a few years, another alpha would come to claim the kid. Another man was going to be the one to sample that sweet flesh. One thing was for sure, it wasn’t going to be the disgusting pig standing in the room. “Another inch and I gut you.”

“Lucifer!” They didn’t need a fight breaking out. Michael held off the confrontation with a wave of his hand. His brother would obey as long as Crowley didn’t do something stupid like actually try to touch the boy. It was against clan rules to attack a visiting alpha. They didn’t need the conflict. Crowley led the largest clan in the nation. 

Had he done something wrong? Sam took a step back. Dean wasn’t here, so he should go. He didn’t like the way the man was looking at him. “Please excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt. May I leave?”

“Yes, go.” Michael dismissed him before it got out of hand. He wouldn’t put it past Crowley to try touching. Then someone would end up losing a few fingers. Lucifer was known for his ill temper. With a slight bow, the boy raced off. Good, they had business to discuss. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Where was he? Crowley licked his lips, impatient to find his prey. Michael had always been a fool. The only one he was concerned with was Lucifer. The second in command was a fucking monster, they all knew it. It was no wonder the man didn’t have a mate. What kind of creature was the perfect match for someone as vile and ill-tempered as a devil in the flesh? Finally, there was the boy. This clan was weak. To leave the innocent Sammy alone and vulnerable. “There you are.”

No! Sam cringed at the voice. Wasn’t the man gone? The party had ended in the early hours of the morning. Most of the guests had gone home immediately. He hadn’t thought of the odds when he had woken up this morning. After a shower and light breakfast, Sam always came out to the gardens to read. It was his favorite thing to do. No one disturbed him here. Michael said his thirst for knowledge was a good trait. Why was the troll seeking him out? “Can I help you?”

The garden. A nice place for a tryst, he couldn’t have chosen better himself. Crowley didn’t see anyone else around. This was the perfect chance to persuade the breeder to join him. Being here couldn’t be lucrative. It would be years before a mate came into the picture. Until then, he could see himself indulging in the flawless flesh. “Do you like it out here?”

“Yes, Sir. I often come here to read.” Sam wouldn’t disclose his normal schedule to someone he didn’t really know. No one would come out here for hours. It was the reason he had originally chosen it. Then Lucifer had put up the hammock for him to relax in. Laying in the netting today only made him uncomfortable as he was approached. 

Cherry candy. That was what he smelt. Crowley inhaled deeply to savor the flavor that would change once he relieved the kid of his innocence. It would only alter slightly once Sam’s body knew the stretch of being with a man. He was going to enjoy being the one to introduce the breeder to sex. He couldn’t wait to taste the slick that would come once he managed to force his tongue into the untouched hole. “You smell ripe, boy. Like a piece of fruit that is waiting to have its juices suckled upon. Take off your clothes.”

What was that? Take off his….. no way. Sam quickly righted himself on the braided rope. Take off his clothes. There would only be one reason for the demand. Okay, two, but he didn’t think Crowley was in the medical field. The lust in the man’s eyes was unmistakable, even for a virgin like Sam. He was young, not stupid. The man had sought him out for a reason, and it wasn’t to inquire about his tastes in literature. “No.”

“No?” No? The little shit had just told him no. Guest or not, he was a damn alpha. Crowley wasn’t at all shocked at the impudence. Michael was too soft and would let his cock dictate how their breeders were treated. The boy should know his place. The only time would should treat them delicately was when they were carrying. He wasn’t leaving without sampling him. “You don’t get to tell me no, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that,” The only ones that could were his brother and Lucifer. Why him? There were others here that might be tempted or desperate enough to lay with the pudgy man. What was he to do? Sam didn’t dare move as the space was crossed. “Please leave.”

That was funny. The little bitch thought to tell him what to do. Crowley wanted to toss him down and cram him full of cock. That would only get him in trouble. Rape would earn him a few moments with the boy, then it would be over. No, he didn’t want just a few minutes. He wanted him. The key was to get Michael to hand him over without much fuss. Asking wouldn’t work. No, he had to make it so Michael would gladly offer the boy as compensation. “I bet you love sucking cock, you got the mouth for it.”

No, he didn’t. Sam clenched his fist at the insult. Was it meant to be an insult? The way his lips were being stared upon, the jerk probably considered it a compliment. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to do anything with him. “Doesn’t matter because I’ll never suck yours.” 

“You have an attitude. I get the feeling you’ve never been put in your place.” Right after their first session of erratic fucking, he was going to spank some manners into the brat. Crowley wondered what it would take to set him off. “You do realize you are going to be a bitch, right? You’re nothing but a piece of ass for men like myself to use. Michael may put up with your sass for now, but that is only because he knows what a commodity you are. You’re going to be a beauty once you start producing slick. Pretty little thing like you, you’re going to have many a man filling your tight ass.”

“Shut up!” That wasn’t true. Sam hoped he did grow to be nice looking. What would never happen was the jibe about the many a man and his ass. He would only allow one man to touch him. That was his mate. He knew what he sensed, and he belonged to Lucifer. “You’re wrong.”

There was the button. He had him. The rumor was true, the kid had a crush. The blush that had crept into the smooth cheeks when he had come into the room. The animosity he had felt from the idiot brother when he had stepped too close. Sammy had a crush. Lucifer had a problem. It would be his way to gain a new lover. “I don’t think so. Look at you, Sammy. You practically wet yourself earlier when Lucifer did nothing but look in your direction. You’re already on your way to becoming a nasty whore. If you’ll get wet for family, how soaked will you become once I show you my cock? You know you want to see what I have to offer. It isn’t like you’re going to get it from Lucifer. He is nowhere good enough for you. If he were capable of getting it up, he would have already fucked you. Either he can’t or you don’t do it for him.”

“Shut UP!” Sam saw red at the implication. The man was wrong. Lucifer was perfect, he was a great man. There was nothing wrong with him. It hurt hearing that ‘he didn’t do it for him.’ The sinister laugh was the snapping point. He didn’t think twice about balling up his fist and delivering the much-deserved punch to the face. It gave him little satisfaction to witness the blood flowing from the nose. He didn’t care that the man screamed for Michael or for someone to come. He brought his foot up to connect with the cock the asshole was so desperate to show him. Another well placed strike to the side of the head made the unwelcome guest stumble to the side.

“SAM!” Castiel managed to get both arms around the trembling form before another hit could take the man to the ground. That was enough. Whatever the man had done, this wouldn’t solve it. Whatever had been done, Sam shouldn’t hit him. “Calm down.”

Fuck, the kid had one hell of a swing. Crowley spit the blood onto the ground. Whoever the breeder belonged to, he didn’t want to ever meet them. An alpha’s strength was twenty times more destructive than their mate’s. Sam was already a force to behold and he wasn’t mature. Good, they had him under control. “I demand you bring Michael to me. That boy just struck me without provocation.”

“You filthy fucking liar. You had it coming.” Sam wanted to hit him again. What did it matter? To say that shit about Lucifer. The man had provoked him. “He deserved it, Dean.”

“Dammit, Sammy.” Dean sighed hearing the commotion. This wasn’t good. They had an audience. Sam couldn’t understand what he had done by striking the man. They had gotten there first because they had been on their way to get breakfast. He had warned his brother about his temper. 

Good, they were strolling out. Crowley inwardly smiled at how easy this was going to be. Michael would have no choice but to hand the boy over to him. Without waiting to be asked he ripped into the other alpha leader. “This breeder struck me. What kind of clan do you lead here, Michael? What kind of alpha allows those lesser than him to run wild?”

“Silence,” Michael observed the situation. Sam appeared to be unharmed, only upset. It was Crowley that was bleeding and with a face that was starting to swell. No way, Sam couldn’t have done that much damage. “You expect me to believe that Sam did that to you?”

“He did. He didn’t like what I said so he decided to strike me.” Crowley wasn’t above a bit of manipulation to get his way. “I came here under the terms of a truce. The law clearly states that no blood is to be shed under these terms.”

“He was talking bad about Lucifer.” Sam didn’t care about any truce. The man had become his enemy the moment he had started badmouthing Lucifer. If Cas weren’t so damn strong, he would gladly continue beating the man’s ass. 

“Be as that may, he is within his right to say whatever he wants about Lucifer. Be it calling him an asshole or saying he has no dick.” Michael couldn’t believe this mess. It wasn’t even nine in the morning. Lucifer wasn’t smiling despite hearing that Sam had tried to defend his honor. 

“Still the coward, Crow?” Lucifer snapped at the pig in a suit. Talking shit about him to others. He didn’t want to know what had been said to set Sam off. It was a tactic, a bloody well played one at that. Sam had struck another clan leader under the guise of a truce. There would be repercussions for the actions. Seeing the satisfied smirk, his stomach knotted. That was obviously Crowley’s intentions all along. 

Coward or no, tonight he would be enjoying the warm flesh of Sam. Crowley stood to his full height and addressed the forming crowd. Let Michael turn him down if he dared. “I demand you hand the boy over to me for punishment. He broke the terms of truce which we agreed upon. You will give him to me as payment. That is the law!”

What? Sam died inside hearing the demand. That wasn’t possible. They couldn’t do that. He would rather die than be given to the man. Michael wouldn’t do that, would he? He wanted to speak out, to beg for another outcome. Cas tightened the hold on him, indicating that he should remain silent instead of digging an even deeper hole for himself. Would he be handed over? Lucifer wouldn’t allow it. 

“You never did play fair, Crowley.” Michael grabbed the thick cotton of his brother’s shirt before another problem was added to this shit-fest. The plan had been ingenious, he’d give it to the weasel. He should have known something would happen after the way the man had eye-fucked Sam in his office. Since that moment, Crowley had spent every second figuring out a way to get Sam gifted to him with a nice pink ribbon tied to his ass. “My answer is no. Don’t quote me the law. The law also states that if it is a breeder that has yet to mature, another form of punishment can be handed out. I won’t give him to you. I will allow you to appoint the one to wield the whip.” 

“No, I want him handed over to me.” Fuck whipping! He’d make sure to soundly whip the luscious ass on his own terms. Crowley seethed at the backhanded way to outsmart him. A whipping! It was within Michael’s right, true. It was whip him or hand him over. Fine, see if they would be so willing to mar that beautiful flesh. “Fine, since it was Lucifer’s honor the boy was defending, he can do it. One hundred lashes.”

“Ten!” Michael put his foot down. They weren’t going to cause permanent damage to Sam. That would force whoever was whipping him to turn him over. Sam wouldn’t be able to take that much. One hundred, that was absurd.

“He struck me three times and I did not retaliate. Fifty!” Crowley wanted Lucifer to be the one to admit defeat and give in. Once the man was unable to finish the punishment, Michael would have no choice but to hand Sam over. “Your brother administers fifty lashes, or I spread word of the way you handle clan affairs. Or is your brother too soft to do what needs to be done? If so, save the boy the pain and simply hand him over.”

That sniveling pig! Lucifer saw it, the decision in Michael’s eyes. His brother would rather hand Sam over to the man than to make him endure that kind of pain. No, he wouldn’t allow it. “Fifty, and you can keep track. If you can fucking count that high. Take him to the tree and take off his shirt, Castiel. Someone fetch me the whip.”

“Come, Sam.” Castiel took the limp weight to the tree. Rope was already being delivered. This was the only way. Michael was being backed into a corner. As if realizing it, Sam didn’t protest or resist at being tied to the tree. The flimsy shirt was cut away as the wrist were tied together and strung up. “Don’t tense up or it’ll be worse.” 

“Cas!” Dean pleaded his lover and mate with his eyes. There had to be another way. Sam may be willing to accept this, but could he survive it? This was going to do more than deliver a whipping. Sammy snuck into Lucifer’s room during a storm for a reason. The two shared a bond that went beyond being family. To force the man to brutally assault someone that trusted him. It could possibly shatter the illusion of being safe. That haven would be stolen from his brother. Lucifer would be the one to cause Sam his greatest pain. “Don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel didn’t want his mate to watch. It would be too much. Lucifer would do what needed to be done. If Sam was given to Crowley, things would be a lot worse for his brother. They knew what they were doing. They had been outplayed. 

“By law, each strike must draw blood, or it doesn’t count.” Crowley reinforced the stipulation waiting for the moment he would win. “I don’t have all day!” 

“One day, I will kill you for this.” Lucifer accepted the whip that was given. It would do the job in making Sam bleed. A threat wasn’t breaking the laws of a truce, not unless he acted on it. Lucifer wanted the man to know what he had coming to him. Michael gave the order to begin. “Count and don’t accidently forget where you were.”

Sam waited for it. It was this or go with the man. He had no doubt in his mind that Lucifer would not stop until the full fifty had been given. The sharp whistle split the air a fraction of a second before the heat spread across his back. The pain horrifying and enough to make him cry out. Blood had been drawn, he had felt his skin split open. Before he could fully catch his breath, the next landed closer to his left shoulder this time. Knowing who held the whip was worse than the pain as each blow came down without giving him time to think about it. Over and over, voices became distant. Each welt somehow managed to cause more pain in his chest than the one before. Even as Dean begged Lucifer to stop, the thin weapon continued to rain down. 

Fifty. Lucifer dropped the damn thing. His lungs burned. His vision had blurred around the tenth strike. Hatred boiled in his gut seeing the tender skin being torn apart. More than flesh was being destroyed by his hand. The sobs couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. His name escaped but not once was he asked to stop. Sam went slack in the rope when seconds passed without another lash being delivered. What had he done? This for a fucking truce the bastard wouldn’t uphold. He gave it a year before Crowley went back on his word. All this for an alliance with a pathetic piece of shit that wasn’t worth spitting on. He didn’t dare move as Sam was cut down and taken away. How could he ever hope that the fates would one day be kind enough to bless him with Sam as a mate? The flesh would mend, but he had just left scars that time wouldn’t heal. 

.  
.

This was more of a prologue.... Next chapter will be the actual start of things. Please comment for me. Nothing more depressing to have the hits but no one leaves a comment. Talk to me!


	2. Every Day Life

A/N: Next chapter. Story shall be advancing from this point. This one does have a bit more of their back story to it. Also, a lil bit of Destiel. Please comment for me. Ty!

Chapter Two

.  
.  
.

(Ten Years Later)

One was missing. It never failed, no matter what he did to prevent it. Sam sighed as the missing article of clothing continued to elude him. It wasn’t in the basket, on the floor, or in the dryer. What the fuck? He was positive both socks had been placed inside the washer. They had been hard to miss when he had shoved the laundry in. He did laundry for everyone in the house. Currently that was for seven people, soon to be eight. 

In the last ten years many of their clan had spread out across the valley. The family owned the entire thirty acres surrounding the estate. Construction had been under way for the past decade to erect the many homes. The subdivision had gone up to give all in their clan their own homes. The entire property had been fenced in for as long as he could remember. Today it was all electrical and secured. All to keep the homes and the estate secure from their enemies and the outside world. From the distance it appeared to be just another high-class country club estate. No one lived in the community unless they were clan and with Michael’s approval. The estate itself still sat away from everything else up on the hill, looking over all the homes. Their leader may try to be fair to those that followed him, yet he still had his throne. The fact that their home was over nine-thousand square feet and housed ten bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, two offices, a sitting room, formal dining room, a gym, a library, laundry room, and the kitchen. They also had their own pool and garden. 

Sam had fallen in love with their home when he had first been brought to it as a child. He could still recall it like it was yesterday. They had spent his first few years with their father on the road. John had been a known rogue. Stealing and lying to continue their desolate existence. Having lost his mate right after Sam’s birth, John had never been the same. Even as a child Sam had figured out why he had been treated different than his brother. During a drunken rage, their birth father had accidently let it slip. The reason they had been on the run and why they wouldn’t find a permanent home. John had been happily mated with his love, Bobby. Then their clan leader had forced himself on John, which had devastated the pair. They had fled their home only to discover that John was expecting. Bobby had been slain protecting his family because the unknown man that may or may not be Sam’s biological father had sent someone to collect the baby. Thus began their life on the run and John’s downward spiral. Having lost his other half, the man had done the best he could for them, while keeping his youngest from being taken. That life had lasted for a while. Sam could still recall the many uncomfortable nights they had been forced to sleep in a car or underneath a bridge. All because he’d been born. There was no proof who he belonged to, that hadn’t mattered. Simply because he may have been sired by some asshole, their life had turned to shit as children. Then the day had finally come. Dean had woken him the next morning because their parent hadn’t returned home in over three days. Alone, cold, and hungry, left on their own in a ratty hotel room; Dean had stepped up. Just a child himself, his older brother had taken control of their lives. Still existing by stealing and moving constantly, they had survived. 

Until Dean had tried to steal from Castiel. The alpha had brought them home to his brother. Michael had laughed hearing how Dean had almost managed to get a hold of his baby brother’s wallet. That night had been the first of many in a comfortable bed. Finally, they had a home again. It had taken Dean time to accept the family’s help and the offer of belonging to a clan. After John’s many drunken rants, his brother had been hesitant to trust the family. Sam liked to think it was for him that Dean had given it a chance. Wanting to give his brother a decent life that didn’t involve starving and committing crimes. That was how it had begun at least. The original plan had been for them to eventually have their own home because Michael had been sure that Dean and he would present as alphas themselves. Then his brother had realized that he was going to be just like John. It was no shock to anyone that the two had been destined. They fit. Fate had drawn Dean to Castiel, which had led them home. 

Sam loved being here. What he didn’t like was whenever his brother would laugh at him when he swore up and down that there were indeed little aliens living in the dryer that loved to steal socks. It was the only explanation! Both had gone into the washer but now one had gone missing in that short amount of time. He couldn’t overlook the damn thing. It was bright green with fucking stars scattered across the heel. Gabriel wasn’t like the others, he preferred to be different. The man didn’t do plain white or black socks. Every single pair had color, if not outright blinding. The quirks of that one made it hard to swallow that he was an alpha. Gabriel was hyper, over-zealous, loud, and passive. Nothing like the two eldest. The man also loved his damn socks, which made finding the twin imperative. “Where the fuck?”

Maybe it had gotten stuck to the inside of the jeans? Sam grabbed the top pair of jeans he had already folded to start searching inside the garment. He didn’t have time to for an all-out sock hunt. Everyone had their own things to do during the day. Michael and Lucifer did whatever they did to lead the clan. Which Sam knew meant running the many businesses and also dealing with any problems that came up with those that came to Michael for help. Gabriel was in charge of any out of state business, which included dealing with other clans. The family representative. Castiel was the clan doctor, which kept him busy most of the time. A small clinic had been set up in the middle of the community. Dean had taken to working at the clinic, all to spend most of his time with his mate and because his brother hated domesticated chores. The only ones in the home to do chores was him and Adam. 

Sam didn’t mind doing most of them. He had taken up doing them since he was old enough to reach the stove. Adam took care of the garden and Michael. Sam did the cleaning and cooking for everyone else. Making sure the place was tidy kept his days filled and he enjoyed it. None of the men were especially messy, besides his brother, but he didn’t clean their bedroom. Castiel was the one to take care of their personal quarters. The only bedroom he cleaned besides his own were the ones not in use, Gabriel’s, and Lucifer’s. Same with the bathrooms. He basically took care of the two brother’s that had yet to find their mates. Right now, he also did all the cooking in the house. He adored Adam, yet the poor boy couldn’t cook. 

“Found you,” Sam sighed in relief at finding the sock clinging to the inside of the last pair of jeans. He hated delivering laundry that was incomplete. He would take the clean clothes and place them on Gabriel’s bed. He would never put them away. He may wash them, but he wasn’t the man’s mate so putting up his underwear was a tad much. Not to mention, he didn’t want to know what the trickster kept in his drawers. Rumor was that Gabriel had some serious kinks. 

Next was the laundry going in the dryer. Plus, the ones in the washer. The two loads belonged to the bane of his existence. Luckily, no one else had been home when he had started the chore. Gabriel had called this morning upset about something, which had his brothers leaving the house before they could finish breakfast. Sam had watched in vain as the food he had taken extra care with had been pushed aside like it had been ordered from Waffle House. One thing he took pride in, it was what he put on the table. Laundry, cleaning, and making edible meals was the only thing he could do right now. It was all he’d ever be able to do. The Fate that had been kind to Dean, had also placed him in his own personal hell. 

Sam had never bothered to voice his confusion, especially to his brother. Dean was thriving. The couple wasn’t ready for children, they were still too in love with each other. Castiel wasn’t ready to share Dean’s affections with anyone, that included any children they would have. Sam had already been in the picture, but most days he rarely spoke to his brother. It was fine, Sam understood. If he had what Dean had, he’d savor every moment as well. But he didn’t have it and never would. He had presented eight years ago, he was mature by clan standards. His natural scent had peaked already, so he was an adult. His brother had been right, kind of. Why Dean had said he had known that Castiel was his. 

Which was the major foundation for Sam’s confusion. His nose, gut, and traitorous heart told him who he belonged to. It had never changed despite the years that passed. Not even the many scars mapped on his back had altered the fact. Just as the scent became stronger as the seconds passed, the longing grew. If he didn’t belong to Lucifer, then he didn’t belong to anyone. There was no way someone else could affect him the same way. He’d been around many other alphas growing up, although he had learned to keep his distance. Yet, why would fate choose someone for him, but not have it reciprocated? Why make him desire someone that would never feel the same? Why make him feel this way? 

“Did you grab the clothes I had set aside on the dresser?” Lucifer laced the words with extra displeasure for the desired effect. What had he told the boy? Any dirty laundry would be placed in the basket. Then he had gone up to his room to find the clothes he had worn last night gone. There was only one explanation for the missing clothes. He had come immediately down before the damage could be done. “What did I tell you about touching my things?”

“Sorry, you wore them yesterday, so I washed them.” Nice one, Sam. Point out that you’re a creepy stalker. Make it obvious that you are aware of what he wears every day. The shame flared in Sam’s blood at the glare. That would earn him points. Well hell, at this point he was already in the negatives, may as well see how low he could go. Sam hadn’t touched anything else, he never did. Lucifer’s room was always clean and tidy. The most he ever did was collect the laundry, change the linen, and vacuum. Unlike Gabriel who often left candy wrappers beside the bed. “I thought…”

“You thought, alert the media.” Lucifer spotted the basket which had been taken from his room. It was empty, which meant his things were already in the washer. “I told you to stop taking it upon yourself to clean anything. I don’t need you coming into my room. Gabriel may appreciate it, but I don’t. I told you, I’d bring it down here if I needed anything washed.”

“Sorry,” was Sam ever. Anyone else could try that same look and it would make him laugh. Not even Michael’s glare had the same effect. It was kind of hard to intimidate him due to his size alone. Sure, every alpha in the house could easily put him in his place, without breaking a sweat. Sam just wasn’t scared of them. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t have the same self-preservation as other breeders. He had a mouth, a temper, and a need to self-destruct it seemed. The only alpha to install fear in him was the one standing in the doorway. Even then, Sam’s mouth would still manage to move before his brain could tell it to shut up. “I assumed they were dirty from the smell. You know I do laundry on Monday and Thursday. You didn’t bring the basket down, so I went up for it. Excuse the hell out of me for trying to be nice.”

That mouth would be beautiful if not for being an outlet for the boy’s larynx. Lucifer found it amusing, but he wouldn’t dare let it be known. Breeders like Adam and Dean annoyed the ever-living fuck out of him. Adam was all docile and would do anything to please his brother. Wouldn’t speak unless spoken to. Thought Michael could do no wrong. Then there was Dean. The perfect fit to Castiel’s personality. Always talking and joking, while somehow managing to constantly keep Cas’s cock covered in spit. The two so in love, it was sickening. He would give up his left nutt if Dean were to ever get it in his mind to slug his mate. Turning his attention back to his problem, Lucifer met Sam’s gaze. “I guess I should thank you then. If not for your insistence on grabbing my laundry, I would have been forced to walk around nude.”

Asshole. Sam clamped his mouth shut. Okay, so it hadn’t been a big deal. He did laundry twice a week, which didn’t allow for a huge pileup. None of them were lacking for clothes to wear. That hadn’t been the point, it was about routine. He was used to washing Lucifer’s laundry after he did Gabriel’s. It gave his sorry life purpose. Being able to do the small things for the family that had taken him in. He wouldn’t explain his reasoning to this person though. Why did the condescending tone hurt? Why did something as simple as being told he shouldn’t have collected the basket sting? Maybe because of being truly thankful for what he was doing, Lucifer was more concerned about his disobeying the request. He was doing something that made him content, yet the man was using it as an excuse to voice his displeasure at Sam having the gall to merely exist. Any second now, it was going to come. Why Sam hated his life. 

“Don’t go into my room again,” Lucifer didn’t want Sam in his personal space. He couldn’t stop it, he just had to inhale deeply being in a closed space. The erotic scent of cherries consumed his senses, making it hard to focus on the reason he should continue speaking. It was faint, just enough to be noticed. Enough to know what Sam was, but not enough. “Isn’t it enough that I have to smell you in the rest of the house, stay out of my personal quarters.”

Right. Sam only nodded at the reason. How was it possible that he loved the way Lucifer smelt? Since maturing he noticed that Lucifer smelt of apples. That didn’t include the one thing that announced to a breeder that they had found their mate. Ironic that it was the scent of leather, something that Sam wasn’t too fond of. It was the alpha’s unique pheromones that only their mate could detect. The heady aroma was there to calm and soothe them. It only caused despair and pain for Sam. It was so thick, it was almost tangible. Lucifer smelt like a walking belt with a twist of apples to him. Why could he pick up on the pheromones? Or was Fate being cruel to him? Punishment for the sins of his possible sire? The man that could possibly be his sire had lusted after another’s mate and had violently raped John. So was fate repaying the son created by the joining by making Sam desire someone he could never have? There was no way for him to rape or force his attentions on Lucifer. It could be nothing but a curse, because as much as he loved the way Lucifer smelt, the man hated his. Everyone else said his scent was soft and sweet, yet the one that should enjoy it, didn’t. It had the opposite effect, “Fine, I won’t go in your room again.”

“See that you don’t.” The response was instant and forced. Lucifer didn’t want Sam in there unless necessary. The days the linen was done, he had trouble sleeping. Just the slight scent that often lingered was enough to force a lengthy spank to get some shuteye. “No point in you getting into the habit of being able to invade my personal space. Soon enough, my mate will be taking over the responsibility.”

Sam was well aware of that fact. One day, maybe soon, Lucifer would find his mate and he would have to accept that. There was someone out there for the man. It wasn’t him. The snort spoke louder than the actual words. He got it. Sam had been around a few alphas that had smelt horrible to him. One being the one that had ordered the scars upon his back. Scenting was unique to them all. Gabriel smelt like grass to Sam, and he didn’t really care for it. Yet for Dean, Gabriel’s scent was pleasant because Dean loved being outside. Dean hated Adam’s scent because it smelt like honeysuckle. 

Before he had matured, Sam had come to realize why Lucifer had begun to distance himself. The older he got, the more distinct his scent had become. Sadly, it had changed into something his former tutor couldn’t stand. His world had shattered on that day. Even after the brutal whipping, he hadn’t wanted to blame the man. Sam had convinced himself that Lucifer had been forced to do it in order to keep him home. Like a fool, he had believed that doing so had hurt Lucifer as well. That the man he was already falling for would never wish to hurt him. After he had healed, he was more than determined that they were meant to be together. For years, despite Lucifer acting aloof, he had remained confident. Then his dreams had been destroyed. It was his own fault for sneaking down at night when he should have been sleeping. He had been thirsty, so going down to the kitchen to get something should have been like it was any other night. Instead, he had come upon Lucifer talking to Gabriel. He had heard their voices before smelling them, their shouting carrying down the hall. Sam had no idea who Azazel was or how he smelt. But the tone of Lucifer’s voice said it all. “Azazel still reeks of spoilt milk, the only scent more offensive is that freak bastard Michael and Castiel won’t let me get rid of.” Gabriel laughing at the insult hadn’t been appreciated, then his response had been crushing. “Luci, he’s a good kid and he means well.”

The reason for Lucifer’s avoidance had become clear. Sam’s heart had broken learning that his scent was becoming something that Lucifer didn’t wish to be around. Not only did he smell bad, the man didn’t care for him at all. Nothing he did was appreciated. As far as the second eldest was concerned, he was a burden. One they were stuck with because Dean was in the family. Each day was a struggle. The sad part was Sam didn’t want to leave. Michael had offered to let him use one of the unoccupied houses until his mate found him. He didn’t want to. As much as it pained him, it would grieve him more to leave. That part of him didn’t care what fate had decided. It wanted to be the one to take care of the man. Sam couldn’t imagine parting from him, even if doing so would be easier on his sanity and his heart. Besides, he was already taking the means to be as unpleasant as he could. 

Everyone said his scent was very faint these days, had been since he matured. Castiel had simply stated that some breeder’s scents calmed once they matured. Sam’s was just unusually light. The truth was far worse. The resident doctor would be beyond pissed to learn what he was doing. Sam had read through the many medical journals Castiel kept in the office. If his brother’s mate didn’t want someone reading them, they should be kept at the clinic. Being in the house, they were fair game. Sam had been thrilled to learn that anticoagulants would make his life easier. A blood thinner had a nice side-effect, it caused the gland to swell, which kept it from producing hormones. He had written himself a prescription for Heparin. Every three months, he wrote himself a prescription. Simple enough, no one thought to lock him out of Castiel’s office. The only bad side-effect so far was he healed slower than he should. Nothing he couldn’t live with. The alternative was far worse. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Oh fuck,” Right there, that was the spot. Dean shivered despite the heat in the room. The fire was filling the room with extra warmth. It had been lit for the atmosphere. His mate appreciated the attempt at being romantic, making it worth the sweat now forming on his brow. Hell, it was probably what Cas was doing with his tongue that was making him perspire. Or the slight uncomfortable way he was being made to hold his legs past the point of flexible. Tonight found him on his back, folded in half, and feet near his ears. Strong yet gentle hands were assisting in keeping his bottom lifted off of the blanket, while spreading him open. “Cas!”

“Hush, you were forbidden from talking. You’re being punished, remember.” Castiel gave a slight slap to the bottom as a reprimand. Never to cause true pain. Seeing the legs begin to shake with need was worth denying himself. He knew how to keep his mate on the edge while giving the most pleasure. His tongue gave a rough swipe without penetrating the closed muscle. Not yet, he was nowhere near done teasing. Dean had made the mistake of being naughty earlier. The party was in full force below them. It was a welcoming party for Garth. It had been fun for a few hours, until someone had decided to be cute and brush up against him. This close to Dean’s fertile period, his mate should have known better. By next week, he would have to distance himself. They had managed not to end up pregnant so far. Whenever Dean’s scent would peak to indicate that he was fertile, Cas would always insist on using protection. In a few days he would be forced to wear a condom, which he hated. He planned on savoring the feel of his love without anything separating them. There was no telling how long it would last this time. The longer they waited to reproduce, the longer Dean’s body kept him in that state. 

No fair. Dean tried to be good. Having the skilled tongue turning him into putty had him squirming. It never penetrated because he was being punished. Fuck, he needed it. Begging would get him nowhere. He wouldn’t get it until his lover was good and ready to reward him. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one suffering, “Please, Cas. You leave me for three days and expect me not to tempt you?”

“I expect you to behave in front of our family. My leaving wasn’t by choice and you know damn well that I had every intention of fucking you tonight once we retired.” Castiel was done tormenting them both. He had waited long enough. It was his duty to attend any in their clan that was in need of medical attention. He knew Dean wasn’t really upset about his leaving. Gabriel had needed him. His brother had been lucky and had found his mate in another territory. Unfortunately, there were a few issues. Gabriel’s mate had been caught up in some shady business. A few rogue alphas had formed a band of thugs. A bunch of idiotic morons that didn’t know their dick from their brain. There had been several breeders living with the bunch, Garth being one of them. Being the least attractive of the few, the poor guy had become the group’s maid and punching bag. By the time Castiel and Michael had gotten there, Gabriel had already injured most of the group and killed one. The reason for the brutal attack had been left to rest in a hotel room. The severely beaten breeder had been tended to. 

“Then do it,” Because he needed it. Dean was glad that his mate had been able to help the smaller man. There was now four of them in the large home. The only one that didn’t have a mate was his brother. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He was more concerned about his own mate who was stalling in giving him what he needed. “Want me to beg?”

“Never, Love. You will never have to beg for me. All you need to do is ask for it.” The whimper was question enough for him. Castiel got to his knees, applying light pressure to lower the bottom an inch or so in order to get the best angle. Fuck, he was so desperate for it, the blood was throbbing in his head. The noise echoing in the room, “I’m right here, Sweetheart.”

“YES!” Dean let go as the cock breached him and began to sink deep. The orgasm would be the first of many tonight. Why wasn’t there any movement? What was Cas waiting for? “I’m gonna beg if you don’t move your ass.”

“Shh..” There it was again. Castiel swore at having to pull out. That wasn’t just his head pounding, it was the damn door. Someone was hammering away at their bedroom door. The shout came next, his name called out in a panic. Without bothering to put on a stitch of clothing, he rushed to yank the door open. “Someone better be dead.”

.  
.  
.

Okay, no, Sam is not a druggie! Not going to have him addicted to something. He merely takes one every few days to keep from scenting, same concept as stories with suppressants I guess. Poor Sammy heard something that broke his heart. Was Lucifer speaking about Sam? Assumptions. So the two extra side pairings, which will be mentioned but I won't go into them. The only other couple that will have actual face time is Destiel. But I did pair Gabriel with Garth. Yeah he isn't as hot as Sam or Dean, but I think he's adorable. So dorky you can't help but love him. please comment for me.


	3. Hello Garth

A/N: Here is next chapter, please comment for me

Warning: Sam has a bit of bad luck again! 

Chapter Three

.  
.  
.

That was Gabriel’s mate? Love had to be blind. The thought was cruel, Sam swallowed the bile before it managed to choke him. It was wrong to instantly dislike someone because he was jealous. Not of the pair, just of what they had. This Garth wasn’t much to look at, but Gabriel was looking at him like he’d hung the moon. It had to be that special emotion when one found their mate. The connection of finding your other half. Watching the two kissing for the audience reinforced the old familiar sensation of being incomplete. What he wouldn’t give for someone to look at him like that. To be loved and desired to the point it would consume his life. 

There was only a total of thirty or so people here tonight to welcome Garth to the clan. The call had come this morning to ask that he get someone to cater the party. It wasn’t enough time for him to prepare a feast. Sam had asked Gabriel what his mate liked. The party was being held outside, the bar set up near the pool. A couple people had decided to go for a swim. Sam had noticed his brother leaving the party early. He knew what they were upstairs doing. His room was next door to the couple and his hearing was fine. Dean got fucked almost every night, it was annoying. The two should be bored with one another with how many times they’ve done it. Not that he could ever hope to understand the reason Dean was so damn smitten with Cas’s cock or what made him sob like a little bitch. 

Sex was as foreign to Sam as barking was to a cat. He was still a damn virgin. If he ever developed a backbone, he’d get over himself, and go get laid. It wasn’t against the rules or anything. He was allowed to seek out comfort and sexual release. It was within his right until his mate came to claim him. If he had his way, it was never going to happen. There was a chance a mate was out there for him and they had already crossed paths, but he didn’t think so. Because none had yet to come close to smelling like Lucifer to him. The asshole’s scent was just as strong as it always been. Said asshole was standing twenty feet away, being an asshole.

What made that bitch so special? Sam scoffed at the display of flirting. He didn’t know a name, didn’t want to know it. The plain man wasn’t even from their clan, so why was he here? Because he was a breeder and a friend of Garth’s? The fucker needed to go home and get his hands off. Touching the broad chest like it was his right to do so. It wasn’t Sam’s place to do anything. If Lucifer wanted the attention, then he couldn’t do anything. He didn’t have a say, he wasn’t Lucifer’s mate. 

“Enjoying the party, Sam?” the voice came from the right. 

“What?” When had someone come up beside him? Sam almost bolted spotting the man standing so close to him. Where had he seen him before? It took him a moment to place the face. Then it came to him. The guy was in charge of security, mainly the front gates of the community. He saw the man every time he left to do his shopping. The man always had a smile for him as he drove past. “Um, hi. Uh, yeah, I guess so. How are you?”

“Splendid,” Gadreel finally had the chance to see Sam up close and not through a window as the young man drove by. He knew everyone that came and went, it was his job. It took one glance to see that Sam was very beautiful. That was noted from afar. What he hadn’t realized was how sweet and delightful the young breeder smelt. Being over six feet himself, the extra two inches Sam had on him was barely noticeable. He was thicker than the boy, but the sturdiness that confronted him was far from a turnoff. Unlike Gabriel’s frail and tiny new mate. Who wanted a mate they had to be extra careful with? He much preferred a lover that could withstand his lusts. Rumor was that Sam’s mate hadn’t come for him yet. If luck was on his side, then this mate was dead. That would free the breeder to be claimed. “You don’t want to enjoy the water?”

Yes and no. Sam would have loved to climb into the pool. At most, he’d be able to wade in the shallow end. Michael never did anything half-assed, that included when building the pool. The shallow end started at five feet then dropped all the way to twelve. While on the run, he had never gotten the chance to learn how to swim. Once here, Dean had offered but he’d been too scared to do it. Then his brother had become too occupied with Cas to offer again. He didn’t get in the pool for this reason, he felt stupid not being able to swim. “Not really, I’m good.”

Shame, he’d love to see that near naked body all wet and glistening. Gadreel silently calculated his chances. It was known that Sam never dated. He was probably the only breeder his age that hadn’t experimented and had sex yet. He could practically taste the innocence, it made Sam’s scent extremely soft. The body didn’t know the touch of a man, but it would. And that ass, it was a sin. 

“Stop checking out my ass.” That was rude. Sam was fine if someone decided to inspect his person if they were polite about it. There was a correct way of checking someone out. Standing right next to them and boldly looking back at their ass was being too obvious. Then the guy only grunted and made a show of licking his lips. Go figure, another one that had heard about his sad state. Another to come around and think that he may wish to bless them with his virginity. Despite what everyone thought, he wasn’t in a rush to lose it. He was perfectly happy saving himself for someone that would never want him. 

“Apologies,” Gadreel was truly sorry if it had offended him. It wasn’t his what he wanted. “I am merely shocked that you are enjoying the affair on your own. I may not be your mate, but I have always admired you from afar. Every time you drive by and give me that smile, it brightens my day. Makes me wonder why someone hasn’t tempted to steal you.”

Someone had, long ago. Sam almost snapped at the man. It wouldn’t be right. Not everyone was aware of his near-death experience at the hands of Lucifer. Not all knew that the beating ordered by Crowley had been too much for him. He’d lost so much blood at the time and he’d gone into shock. When Castiel had informed him that he healed slower than normal. Still faster than a normal human, but too slow for what he was. Which made taking the blood thinners that much more dangerous. The pros and cons of making sure he never had to leave his family. “Because I’m not pleasant company.”

“I don’t believe that,” he knew better. Anyone that could possess such a beautiful smile couldn’t be anything but an angel. Gadreel may comment on taking Sam away, but he knew why. He tended to hear things working the gate. Being head of security, he already knew the truth of people treating Sam like the plague. None of the single alphas would go near the kid for a reason. That reason was standing across the pool and watching them with great interest. The last man to inquire about Sam had received a broken nose for his trouble. Well, he wasn’t afraid of Lucifer. He honestly disliked the second in command. “Perhaps everyone else is intimated with the fact that you are not only beautiful but brilliant. You always return with a bag from the bookstore, along with your normal supplies. You’re always polite to my men. Most people get pissy when we stall them at the gates. We stop you every time, but you never get upset. You have a nice word for them and allow them to do their job. So that tells me you are not only considerate, but patient and kind.”

“Ah thanks,” Sam wouldn’t argue that. He tried not to be rude to anyone if he could help it. It was unnerving to know that the guard had been paying that much attention to him. What was the smile for? Shit, he almost flinched as the hand reached for him. It took everything to stand still and not move away from the unwanted attention. He should, he knew he should. What kept him grounded was the movement out of the corner of his eye. The one he wanted to reach out and touch him was doing it to someone else. It wasn’t his arm being petted by Lucifer. 

His guess had been correct. Someone as sweet as Sam would want love. That smile was also lonely. Gadreel could see himself giving the younger male some companionship while he could. At least until this mate showed up. There was no reason for both of them to be lonely. Sam wanted someone, that was apparent. It was Lucifer keeping others away. That meant Sam didn’t want the conceited bastard, so Lucifer was acting like a dog marking his territory. Well, he didn’t scare easy. “You’re perfect.”

Perfect? Sam didn’t feel anything close to it. It was a lie, he knew it. There was nothing perfect about him. He was too tall. His nose was too pointy. His shoulders were too broad for a breeder. Garth was more what his kind should be. Shorter, slender, and dainty. His mate was supposed to be born to protect and care for him. How could a man have the desire to protect someone like him? Lucifer was right, something was wrong with him. Not only was he a bastard, he was a fucking freak. No alpha was going to want him. His birth was a mistake, he was unnatural. “Don’t, please.”

“You are lonely,” why else was his touch allowed? Gadreel was pleased at the acceptance of his touch. He gently slid his palm along the smooth cheek. Sam’s skin was soft and warm. What he wouldn’t be willing to give him. “Why deny yourself if there is someone that sees how special you are? Or do you think every alpha is only after your ass? I admit it is very nice, but that isn’t all there is to you, Sam. There is so much more, and I would like the chance to show you.”

That was almost tempting. Sam almost said yes, for only a second. Maybe he would have, if only he couldn’t smell the amazing hint of leather and apples. No, he didn’t want anyone else. Not for companionship or a quick lay. For him, he had found his one. Dying a virgin with twenty cats was more appealing than denying how he felt. Just letting the caress to his face felt like a betrayal. His heart didn’t care that Lucifer couldn’t give two fucks about who touched him. After only ten seconds of the touch, Sam felt himself moving back out of the way. The wrongness of it compelled his feet to move. “No, don’t. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“You can’t or won’t? I think you just don’t want to admit to what you want.” It was alright to want things. Gadreel dropped his hand. “You don’t have to wait on someone who may never come. Why deny yourself, Sam? Everyone here is having a good time, why not try it? Just one kiss. If you don’t like it, I will walk away and never bother you again. Allow me to kiss you and if you don’t desire more, then I will accept your answer.”

A kiss? Sam didn’t want to kiss the man. Not that Gadreel wasn’t nice looking, kind of. The man was no Lucifer, but he wasn’t that bad on the eyes. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to let the man kiss him. The fingers had been offensive. What could it hurt? Maybe he should. It would be a way to learn whether or not he could enjoy it. It would be his first kiss though. Did he want to share it with someone he didn’t really know or want? Not like the one he wanted was going to get around to kissing him any time soon or ever. “Fine. One kiss and if I don’t like it, then you allow me to walk away and never bother me again.”

“Deal,” Gadreel beamed a smile at the win. A kiss from Sam. Just knowing he was going to be the boy’s first kiss made it a win. The first one to taste those lips, he’d take it. If it went nowhere, he would live with the fact that he had beat Lucifer to it. 

“How?” Sam meant to ask the man how he wanted to do it. Not another word managed to pass his lips. Sam squeaked finding himself pushed into the side of the changing room and his body pinned by the shocking weight. Okay, so maybe the guard was stronger than he had originally given him credit for. Hands slammed into the wood next to his head and right shoulder. Uncertainty kept him in place. The thin lips smashed into his own without concern for his comfort. Was it meant to hurt? Was it because he wasn’t returning it or opening his mouth for the tongue trying to force its way in? Teeth scraped against his bottom lip, making him gasp at the treatment. That wasn’t an invitation for his mouth to be invaded. He almost gagged at the foul taste entering his mouth. What had the man eaten beforehand or was it just the way the guard normally tasted? The scent had been pleasant enough, just not exciting. This was probably the part where he should be tempted to participate and return the ministration. Sam couldn’t help it, he actually felt a large amount of spit going into his mouth. The sensation made him retch. 

Nothing. The boy was giving him nothing. Gadreel hissed at the pain. Teeth came down on his tongue, forcing him to stop kissing. He didn’t need to be pushed away, but Sam’s hands pushed against his chest all the same. He let the space form between them. That answered that. Without giving him a moment to ask for another chance, Sam sputtered an apology and ran from him. Shit, that could have gone better. He turned to watch the beauty rush off in a panic. Perhaps a few more seconds and he could have gotten a response. Sam didn’t seem averse to his person, there was always hope. Later he would seek him back out. 

The sting to his tongue paled in comparison to the pain that erupted across his face. It centered around the nose, going up his forehead. He caught a flash of red before the pain came again. Tears blurred his vision. It didn’t prevent the feeble attempt at defending himself. Clearly a fist landed the blow to the side of his head. His wrist tried to knock the next blow aside. That was one diverted, leaving the left side vulnerable to attack. Was it possible to hear his body break under the pressure? Hastily swinging prevented half of the blows aimed at him. “You!”

Gadreel spit out the blood and the name of the one thrashing him. What was the man’s problem? All he had done was kiss Sam and it had been consensual. He wouldn’t hold back out of respect for Michael. He hadn’t thrown the first punch. For every one he landed on his attacker, five managed to make him regret it. Somehow, he had landed on his back next to the pool. His scalp collided with the concrete. Fingers fisted into his hair keeping his face immobile. Not for a kiss, “Stop!”

“Stop, bro!” Gabriel did his best to latch onto the chest. He wasn’t foolish enough to get in the way of those fists. Slipping his arms around Luci’s torso accomplished nothing. He was merely holding on for the ride. No one else was brave enough to step forward. At the moment, he was the only one safe from the rage controlling his brother. He could still come out of it with a few bruises as well. The deafening crush was heard but not seen. “Someone go fetch Michael. Stay back, Pumpkin.”

Ouch! Garth winced as the blood burst from his mate’s nose. The back of Lucifer’s head found the pert nose. After getting the arms released, the man went back to destroying his victim. What had set the man off? Without any warning the fight had begun. No one else was helping. The lack of aide gave enough time for the back of the man’s head to be rammed into the concrete. Blood pooled in seconds, it was disturbing. He had to do something! Gabriel was once again trying to get a firm hold on Lucifer and the poor man was struggling to get onto his feet seeing his chance. Michael rushed forward to assist in containing the thrashing man. 

What the fuck was he seeing? Sam stepped back outside to see what the commotion was about. No way, what was going on? He didn’t hesitate to walk over seeing the two brothers trying to contain a very pissed off Lucifer. He wasn’t foolish enough to try to interfere, but he saw that Garth was getting very close to the dispute. Whatever had been done or said to start the fight, it was best not to get involved. This wasn’t the first fight Michael had to break up. The sooner Garth learned to avoid the fray, the safer he’d be. For that reason right there, Gadreel saw his chance once Lucifer was being restrained by two others. The man threw a punch right into Lucifer’s face knocking him back into his brothers. If Sam didn’t know any better Michael released the hold on purpose. 

Garth barely felt the slight touch on his arm. It was Sam. They weren’t the only ones watching. Another couple had moved to stand in front of them to get a better view of the bloodshed. A kick was placed to Lucifer’s crotch area, making him cry out in pain. The other man charged, slamming into Lucifer. A cry escaped the crowd as the domino effect began. The pair slammed into Michael, who went into Gabriel. Those two bumped into the unknown couple, who then placed their hands out to stop their fall. 

Sam cried out the warning, to no avail. The momentum would have had him in awe. He could only imagine what kind of damage the impact had done to Lucifer’s ribs. They all felt the force, Garth and he took the ass end of the blow and it caused pain to erupt down his hip. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop himself from colliding with the scrawny man next to him. Nor the sideways fall, which happened too fast to control. If he could, he would have tried to lead the direction in which they went. It wasn’t until his back slammed into the cold water that the situation dawned on him. The water rushed in to surround him before he could call out for help. 

Fuck! He couldn’t swim! Garth struggled as the panic set in. This was why he had stayed away from the pool. Not only had they gone in, but it was the deep end of the water. He and Sam had both gone in. His breath lodged in his heart as the seconds passed. Sam had gone in with him, would the other man think to reach out for him? Once he didn’t surface, the other guy should look for him. They had only met for a few seconds but if the larger man had been concerned enough to touch his arm, wouldn’t he also make sure he came up from the water? 

Would Garth realize that he wasn’t coming up? Would anyone else bother to look away from the fight long enough to notice? Sam felt his weight sinking down to bottom. Opening his eyes, he looked around to see what he could. Gabriel’s new mate was nearby, the little guy looked to be doing some kind of hop the moment feet touched the bottom. Only to sink back down seconds later. They both had on jeans, shoes, and a shirt. Sam had no idea how to swim to get himself to the surface, much less how to save the panicking male as well. Assuming that the dark shape was indeed Garth. Being night and there only being dim lights inside the pool water. 

This was awesome. Garth reached for anything at the stinging in his lungs. He needed to breathe, where was the surface? There was a fuzzy shape nearby, Sam? Fuck! Was he not the only one that didn’t know how to swim? Now could he shit himself? Didn’t Gabriel realize that he had gone into the water? Then again, his mate didn’t know about his inability to swim. It wasn’t something they had discussed. His new lover had been too concerned about getting him out of trouble and back home with him. He knew he shouldn’t do it, his lungs disagreed. His brain said no, his mouth opened to try to suck in the much-needed oxygen. His body jerked when all it received was chlorinated water. His vision began to blur before long. He could no longer see Sam either. Against all odds, he felt an arm go around his waist. 

Gabriel didn’t let go when he broke the surface. Getting his mate to the edge and demanding the closest person to assist in getting him out. Without having to ask, Castiel didn’t bother looking at the two that were left to bleed nearby. Michael had gotten Lucifer pulled aside. Two others had Gadreel a good ten feet away. He had panicked not seeing his lover standing where he’d last saw him. Then it had struck him, where he could be. He didn’t need to be told. The fear had been on Garth’s face when he had asked his mate if he wanted to get in the pool. Growing up in the city, it wasn’t that shocking that one didn’t know how to swim. “Get him, is he okay, Cas?”

“I got him,” Castiel helped to lean the boney frame over. A harsh pat on the back and the water was being spewed up and onto the concrete. The two imbeciles could wait until he saw to Garth, who was completely innocent in this. Two others were scraped up, but fine. He had no idea what started the fight and he didn’t wish to know. It was enough that his time alone with Dean had been interrupted. He had already left his lover upstairs waiting on his return. Thankfully his mate was understanding enough to not get upset when he had to come down to tend to two dicks that wanted to punch each other in the face. “That’s it, get it all out.”

Where was he? Garth inhaled the air. His lungs burned something fierce. He had been saved by Gabe. That meant his fall had been noted. A cough escaped making the next intake of oxygen sting. Where was Sam? His eyes darted around, looking for the strange guy that had been nice enough to worry about his welfare. What had it gotten him? Pushed into the pool as well. Where? He couldn’t see him. And Sam would be impossible to miss in the crowd. They would get to Sam first, wouldn’t they? He was family, had been for a long time. Dread filled his stomach as the seconds passed and he couldn’t spot the dark head in the crowd. He wasn’t out here, which meant, he was still in the water, and no one seemed to be going in after him. “Sam?”

“He is inside.” Gabriel had seen him head inside seconds before Lucifer had lost his shit. He hadn’t been outside to get caught up in the commotion. His mate didn’t need to worry about that. Later he was going to have it out with said brother for almost drowning his mate. Who was damn near hysterical now from the mishap. The panic was setting in, “You’re safe, you need to calm down.”

Was that true? Garth looked at the water, he saw nothing in the depths. That couldn’t be, they had both gone in. Or did they immediately save Sam, then come for him? Possible since Sam was far more important than he was. He would have to been immediately ushered into the house. Or had Sam known how to swim and gotten out, then rushed inside? No, Sam wouldn’t have done that. They were strangers, but Gabriel spoke highly of him. The guy would have made sure he got out, if he would have surfaced first. That meant he hadn’t. “No, Sam is in.”

“Calm down,” A coughing fit began. Gabriel grabbed his face, he broke his heart. The fear was tangible, the panic. He was almost knocked aside so Garth could try to crawl back into the water. Why? Didn’t his mate realize how close he had come to drowning? The cry of Sam broke his heart. “Shit!”

Finally! Garth let the man hold onto his shoulders when he was left alone. Gabriel didn’t hesitate before jumping back into the deep end of the pool. What felt like years drug by as he waited. He wanted to be wrong. Let it mean that Sam was a giant ass that had left him in the water to drown. If not, it meant the other guy had been down there for at least three minutes longer than he had. 

“Sam,” Castiel didn’t mean to push. He forced the shivering Garth to get out of his way as he reached out for the still form. Garth had come out thrashing and somewhat alert. The dark head cleared the water then Gabe’s head was seen. Other hands were helping him to retrieve the dead weight. His mate’s only family wasn’t moving. Sam’s face was lax, as was the rest of him. “He isn’t breathing.”

“You’re a fucking doctor, don’t you know CPR?” Garth snapped at the man to get him out of his stupor. It was unnerving to see the large form just lying there, unmoving. Sam wasn’t breathing, he had drowned because Gabe had saved him instead. 

Telling the kid to shut up wouldn’t help. Castiel tilted Sam’s head back, made sure his airway was clear, and went to work. There was no telling how long Sam had gone without oxygen. How long he had been ‘dead’. Not wanting to consider the questions, Castiel continued to perform CPR. “Come on, Sam. You need to fucking breathe.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The ‘hello’ lodged in Garth’s throat. This should be easier. How could his mate not be disappointed in him? After almost getting the guy killed, he owed him an apology. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t meant to be pushed into the pool. If he hadn’t been standing so close, then Sam wouldn’t have been standing next to him to make sure he didn’t get hurt. The dark head turned without him speaking, the smile made him aware of his many shortcomings. It was one thing for him to drown, but many would have been distraught if Sam hadn’t been revived. Everyone adored the youngest member of the family. Castiel had managed to get Sam breathing again, but he hadn’t come to. The water had been freed, an unconscious Sam had been carried to the house. 

“Hi,” Sam had waited for the guy to say something to him. It was too weird to have someone standing in his kitchen without speaking. Mostly it was to ask when the food would be done or to ask for something specific to be made. Gabriel had made mention of the guy being okay, if a tad shaken over the pool incident. Garth would have to get used to it if he was going to be part of the family. Someone was always starting fights and half the time, Lucifer was part of it. They had just gotten unlucky this time, no biggie. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” he was fine. Shouldn’t Sam still be resting? How resilient could one breeder be? If that had been him, he wouldn’t have made it. His body was frail compared to most. It was why he was thankful for Gabriel. The man was extra careful and sensitive to his limits. “How are you doing? Gabe said you had woken up. Dean told me I could find you here.”

“Yeah, normally. They tend to like three meals a day and I don’t trust anyone else cooking.” Sam was peachy. He’d been a little sore last night when he had come to, but otherwise he was okay. He owed the little guy, “Thanks by the way.”

“For what? Almost getting you killed. If I would have stayed put, you wouldn’t have been there in the first place.” It was his fault. Garth felt retched, he was making a horrible go at this. How could he become part of the clan if he caused problems from the first day? 

“First off, NO! I can see the guilt, none of that was your fault.” Sam blamed the idiots that had been fighting over who knew what. One had probably looked at the other wrong. Or once unable to score with him, Gadreel probably went over to steal the piece Lucifer had been trying to tap. It was as simple as that. “You weren’t the one fighting. I’m just glad you are okay. If you have time to stand there and feel guilty, how about grabbing the saucepan? It is on the bottom shelf.”

“Okay,” that he could do. The saucepan, it had to be this one. Garth brought the cooking utensil over. What was Sam cooking? The kitchen was larger than the last house he had lived in. The stove had eight burners. Wow, that was a Dutch oven. There were two refrigerators. What was all the storage space used for? “What can I do?”

Sam didn’t usually need assistance in making lunch for everyone. Being new, Garth probably wanted to feel useful. No harm in giving him something to do. “Um, can you come over here and stir the soup? I need to finish making the juice.”

Stir the soup, he could do that. Garth took the plastic spoon. Whatever kind it was, it smelt delicious. Gabe had bragged about their resident chef. It was the reason his mate had a slight tummy instead of chiseled abs. When he had first heard about Sammy, he had been jealous of someone he had never met. The way Gabe spoke of the man, it had been hard not to be. All of it was true. Sam was damn near and possibly what everyone could want in a mate. A tall, lean, sculptured body and a stunning face to match. Flawless hair that fell the right way to compliment the face. Even he wanted to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Add in the culinary skills, he was lucky Gabe still wanted him. Why would he when someone like this was so close and unattached? “Gabriel warned me about you, but I didn’t want to believe it.”

Was that an insult? Or said to make him laugh? Sam stopped in the process of squeezing the orange to understand what it meant. What had been said about him? “Let me guess, somewhere along the lines of being bossy? Or that I like to cause trouble?”

“Bossy yes, you like to run him out of the kitchen.” Garth wasn’t referring to that. If this was his kitchen, he wouldn’t let anyone mess with things either. “I meant he warned me that I may be shocked when I saw you. After he found me, I asked if he was sure he wanted someone like me. He tried to pass it off as a joke, but he said if he was looking for perfection, he would have tried to claim you. He was right, do you have any flaws?”

“Plenty,” Sam reached for another orange. His looks might make someone like Garth feel inadequate, but it wasn’t about looks. Your mate was about finding your other half, your perfect match. The one person you could be with and be happy for as long as life allowed you to be together. It was about lying next to that person and knowing that you were where you were meant to be. “Your Gabe likes to tell me it is a good thing I got a pretty face because of all my flaws. It would shock you.”

NO way. Garth barely looked up as they were joined in the kitchen. It was Lucifer to come in. The brother put his nerves on end for some reason. There was a constant negative aura clinging to the sibling. He wouldn’t be rude and comment on it. His gaze went to the shapely backside, Well, one of Sam’s flaws surely wasn’t his ass. He hadn’t noticed anything about Sam’s personality that could be considered a nasty flaw. “What kind of flaws? Do you grind your teeth or something?”

“He’s a freak,” Lucifer wondered if that juice was for him. He had skipped out on breakfast unable to deal with Michael’s temperament. It wasn’t like it had been his Adam to almost drown. No, it had been the skinny minny and Sammy. “Go ahead, Sammy. Explain to your new friend why you are majorly flawed when compared to others.”

“Fuck you,” literally. Sam took his frustration out on the fruit. He hoped a seed fell into the juice and Lucifer choked on it. He hated that term when it came out of the pink mouth. Anyone else could call him a damn freak, it didn’t matter. Shame, it seemed it was constantly flying out of the flapping hole. Hearing the obvious bullying Garth turned to him in confusion. Yeah, they were all a tight-knit family, except for Lucifer and himself. They got on like water and oil. 

What? What the hell did that mean? Garth couldn’t see anything for the name calling. Unless Sam had like twenty toes, wait no, there was only ten peeking out of the sandals. The rest of him looked normal. Was there like three nipples underneath that shirt? Or did Sam have two dicks? “You got like two dicks or something?”

“Funny, that is cute. Though you’d think he did with the way he acts.” Lucifer didn’t mind pointing out the major flaw. Someone needed to, because it was a big one. “Sammy here is a freak because nature created him to be alone. Hell, he reeks of a breeder, but he isn’t one. Look at him. He’s taller than any alpha I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lot of them. He may have a pretty face, but that is it. If there had been an alpha let us pray the man is dead. If not, he will one day be forced to look upon that. A lover that is twice the normal size he should be. Look at his hands, the way he carries himself. There isn’t a single docile bone in his body. He won’t admit it but he’s stronger than your mate. Not to mention his scent leaves a lot to be desired. You, Garth, smell like chocolate, its no wonder poor Gabby can’t keep his hands off of you. Sam here, wet dog, without a doubt. He’s the first and only bitch born to be mocked instead of mounted.” 

“Get out,” Sam slammed the glass on the edge of the counter within reach. He wasn’t in the mood for this today. It hurt, hearing it spelled out in front of someone new. Without apologizing, Lucifer lifted the glass of orange juice to his mouth to take a swallow. 

“The truth can be brutal,” Lucifer moaned at the sweet taste coating his tongue. Every day it was the same, Sam always prepared him a glass of fresh juice to go with his lunch. Without being asked, it was done. Since Sammy was sweet enough to do this for him, he figured he could at least be up front with the kid. “Sam here is a freak, an abomination. He doesn’t have a mate because an alpha needs a submissive mate, it is what our very nature demands. Poor thing, when it comes to down to it, Sam is a failure. He’ll never be anything than what he is at this moment. Thanks for the juice.”

Nothing could make him feel better. Not even seeing the metal pan bounce off the hollow chest. Garth hoped throwing it at least made Sam feel better. What it did do, was to scare the shit out of him. The sudden thwack upon impact and just knowing that the act was going to cause Sam to suffer the same beating as the man from the pool. They weren’t mated, there was no way in hell Lucifer was going to take that kind of treatment. He was going to watch the other male being murdered in the fancy kitchen. Should he run for help?

“I told you to get the fuck out. Next time I will aim for your over-inflated head.” Sam reached for the next pan he would be tossing across the room. The last of the juice was downed and the glass placed back onto the counter. Without another word, the alpha left as quietly as when he had appeared. The tension didn’t leave, and he had to insist that Garth continue stirring the soup that was going to start sticking to the pot. He told himself that it shouldn’t bother him, Lucifer’s opinion didn’t matter, but the ache in the heart confirmed that it did.

.  
.  
.

Please comment! I know I'm being mean to Sam.


	4. Once More

A/N: Going to go ahead and throw another chapter up. From this point on, may get a bit angsty. In a few chapters, may start seeing some smut as well. Please comment for me if you read and would like to see more. 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

Click, click, click, click, CLICK! One more time and that pen was going into a blue eye! If the constant clicking didn’t make him snap, it would be the sloppy smacking. Lucifer’s hand twitched with the next loud lip-sucking smack in his ear. How in the hell could he focus on anything besides driving that broad face into the table? His brother and these annoying talks. Why was he forced to attend each and every meeting? Was his input that important? Hell no, because if anyone would bother to listen to HIM, they wouldn’t have a need for this sad excuse of a pow-wow. They should have allowed him to assassinate the thorn in their side years ago. He so wanted to bring up tearing out the imp’s heart just to have Michael wave it off as him being overly aggressive. He merely believed in doing what was necessary. Crowley needed to fucking die and would, if he had his way. A retort lodged in his throat as the clan leader next to him decided to be a moron and speak.

“I understand your resistance but please understand where I am coming from. Myself and several others want you to reconsider.” Jeremiah leaned back in the leather seat. He had come to speak on their behalf. This event was going to draw many of the unmated to attend. “I can assure you that nothing will befall any that attend. It will be neutral ground, we will protect any that come.”

“As I said,” Michael wouldn’t prevent any that wished to go. He would trust that Jeremiah would keep his word. He didn’t like the idea of any of his people going where he couldn’t protect them. He had duties here. His concern was that many of his enemies would show for it. One being Crowley. Which is why he did have to put his foot down on a certain matter. “I will bring it up to those that may wish to attend. If they do, then I will appoint a few guards to escort them. They will be assigned for that entire week and will perform as needed.”

“Thank you,” Jeremiah was grateful. Michael had five unclaimed breeders in his clan. The chances that they were mates of some that would attend were high. These were alphas that could go from clan to clan in hopes that their mates would be nearby. They had the ball every five years for this purpose. “I will call and inform them to expect another five.”

“Four,” Lucifer couldn’t stop himself, he reached over to snatch the pen out of his brother’s hand. Michael didn’t say shit about it, probably hadn’t realized that he was fidgeting. Both of them stopped at the correction, however. “You can inform them that four may be attending your little dance.”

“I was under the impression that there were five that were mature.” Jeremiah knew of at least one that lived in this very house. He had smelt him the moment he had stepped inside. Nothing they did could disguise the sugary aroma coming from the lad. It had been easy to figure out which male it had been coming from. The Novak Clan was doing well for itself, despite Michael having only a handful of close allies. 

“There is five,” Michael acknowledged that it was the correct number. There were four living in the community, plus one in their home. The scathing look being directed at his face made him uneasy. He was also fully aware that his pen had been stolen and was being fisted with deadly intent. Many would accuse him of being a tyrant, a monster, a pussy, and even stupid. He ruled with a strict set of rules, ones he expected to be followed. Any good ruler expected respect from his people. If doing whatever it took to protect his made him a monster, so be it. Being a pussy went along with not being stupid. No, he wasn’t a coward, he just knew how to pick his battles. He was brilliant enough to know his limitations and he tried to make sure to never underestimate his opponent. Once had taught him a grave lesson. Michael knew he was the best leader for their clan, everyone accepted that. What he would never boast out loud was the fact that a part of him was truly frightened of his younger brother. He was in charge because he was the one with the level head, not because he was the strongest. When it came to raw power, Lucifer had surpassed him long ago. That was without the beast coming to the surface. And this right here would surely poke at the hidden monster. “Only four will be attending.”

“Alright,” Jeremiah shrugged it off. Four would work. Being unmated himself, he knew what would be asked of him. There was plenty of talk of the treasure that the Novak’s housed. Rumors of the beautiful male that was still unclaimed. This Sam’s stature alone made whoever claimed him something to be gossiped about. The one meant to claim the man would be known for it. Many had been shocked when Dean had appeared. Almost as pretty, reflecting the power of someone worthy of being feared. Amazing that it had been Castiel, someone that had always come off as weak. It just went to show that one could only judge an alpha by the breeder. He assumed that his pleasure was understandable. “Thank you. Many have been waiting for a chance to approach the one called Sam. I promise that I will see to his comfort and safety personally.”

“Sorry to disappoint but he isn’t attending, and if you or anyone else approaches him, you won’t live to realize your mistake.” It was Michael to give the warning, because he had a feeling that his brother’s warning would be in the way of shoving something directly into the alpha’s throat. “No disrespect, but you can take the threat as what it is.”

“You can’t be serious!” That was absurd. Jeremiah was sure he had heard wrong. Why the hell wouldn’t Michael allow the man to tag along? Was it due to Crowley possibly showing? “I swear, you need not worry about his welfare. I will not allow anything to happen to him. I know of Crowley’s attempt to get his hands on the boy. We have laws in place for such things. No one is allowed to harass them in any way. I will keep him at my side if that is what it takes to get your approval. I saw him when I arrived, I smelt him, and he is ripe. You can’t really mean to deny him the chance to find his mate. I must be allowed to take him back with me.”

“Take this back with you,” Lucifer ignored the warning. He was polite about it, he smiled sweetly at the pushy alpha before driving the plastic between the ribs. It was enough to get his point across, it wouldn’t kill him. The dick should be grateful for THAT. Michael had warned him. If his brother’s tone hadn’t been enough to make it clear, perhaps this would work. His hand twitched recalling the part of being ripe. The man released a piercing scream. Oops, that may have punctured the lung. “I also suggest that on your way out, you hold your breath.”

“Lucifer!” Michael screamed seeing the blood drain from the man’s face. This should have been avoided. This was becoming a problem. Others had already called to ask the same question. Somewhere in the conversation, they would inquire about Sam’s attendance to the upcoming event. A simple, no he isn’t, had ended the calls. Cowards, they had sent Jeremiah unknowingly into the Devil’s Den. The fool had no idea what he had walked into and he bet none of the other alphas had been considerate enough to warn him that mentioning Sam could prove to be fatal. What could he do? It was true, by keeping Sam home, he was preventing the boy from finding his mate. It wasn’t like Sam was pressuring him for the chance. Sam seemed content to stay here for now. It also kept his brother sane, a win for him. It was going against normal clan regulations, yet he didn’t give a fuck. Lucifer was his brother, that was what it came down to. “That is my favorite pen.”

“Here, you can have it back.” Oh well. Lucifer felt no remorse at the wheezing or the horrified expression. Some people needed to know when to shut up. One didn’t go around commenting on how ripe another smelt. Sam wasn’t going anywhere with the man and it had nothing to do with Crowley possibly being there. The bloody writing utensil was tossed onto the desk, “Oh don’t give me that look. I didn’t stick it in his throat. It’ll be healed by tomorrow. I could still snap his scrawny neck.”

Over a damn breeder? Jeremiah gasped, trying to get air with just the use of one lung. His side was burning from the open hole that had been created. It may heal, but in the meantime, it hurt, and the first cough made his bladder pinch. “You would stab me over a fucking breeder.” 

“DON’T!” Michael grabbed the hand before it could fully latch onto the idiot’s throat. That wouldn’t solve the problem. He didn’t want to shampoo the carpet again this week. No, he would handle this. The talk was getting too sensitive for his brother to stay. “Brother, I will continue to speak to him. I need you to leave. Go calm down. I’m sure I spotted Sam heading to the gardens earlier. I’m sure he would like the company.”

No, Sam wouldn’t want his company, but he was going to get it regardless. Lucifer wouldn’t put it past this asshole to find a way to sneak around to speak to Sam personally. Anything to tempt the one they wanted into attending their stupid little party. He didn’t give a damn if Sam’s mate may or may not be there. The further this unknown threat stayed away the better off things were. He was going, “Go near him, and I’ll make sure my brother isn’t around the next time I go for your throat.”

“Go, please.” Michael did let go, but only after he was positive that Jeremiah was no longer in the danger of being slain. He didn’t feel up to disposing of another body. His pen was forever ruined, blood was never completely washed away. Eww, that was a piece of tissue clinging to the tip. Someone was buying him a new one. The door slammed hard enough to break the wood connected to the hinges. At least Lucifer was trying to reel in his anger before going to check on Sam. “You are an idiot. Most would have taken my threat for what it was and kept their mouth shut. You are lucky, he was going to rip out your damn throat. By the time you realized that there was shit in your pants, you’d have been dead. You should also pick better friends, they sent you here because you are an imbecile. If they cared for your life, they would have warned you.”

“They did, I just didn’t believe it.” Fuck, Jeremiah hadn’t seen the man move either time. Thankfully, Michael had been there. The flesh on his throat was still smarting from the slight pressure that had been applied for a brief second. A few more and he was sure that he would have been left to twitch on the floor. No wonder people called the blonde a monster behind his back. 

That was laughable. This idiot was actually over an entire clan? Who in their right mind would ignore a warning about his brother? Michael sighed heavily, there was no way to repair the damage that had been done. “I would apologize for his behavior, but you provoked him. When I implied that Sam wouldn’t be attending you should have taken it as the dismissal that it was. You aren’t the first to make the mistake, at least the others were smart enough to do it over the phone and while safely out of his reach.”

“Michael, your brother may be frightening but it doesn’t change the fact that you aren’t doing the right thing. Sam should be allowed to attend to find his mate. Why don’t you ask him what he wants? What kind of alpha would impede his future? You would force him to remain here? You would deny him his mate?” Jeremiah wouldn’t back down, not yet. Without the heathen being in the room it may be possible to convince Michael to do the right thing. 

“No, I am trying to save someone’s life.” It was easy for others to condemn his actions. They didn’t know his brother. The moment another man showed to take Sam away, it was going to get bloody. That death would be on his conscious. It had already been decided they would do what was best for their family. Yes, it was a tad unfair to Sam, but even Castiel agreed that it may be best if this mate never appeared. “Because I can assure you, whatever man comes to claim him, will die. My brother will hunt him down, kill him, and then kill his entire fucking clan including the goldfish. I’ll will still gladly send the others if they wish to go. However, heed my warning; Go near Sam and you’ll be dealing with my brother.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Stop that,” a soft tweet was the only response that his displeasure was known. Sam lightly turned the page, not wanting to frighten the animal away. It had taken weeks to finally get it to come down from its normal perch. The screeching that had filled the air when he had first arrived was finally gone. The three babies had been fed and were at peace. It was disgusting, yet amazing to watch the mother peck at the soft earth to find food for its young. The worm had been taken up to the nest with a flapping of white feathers. The macaw had shown up two months ago. The nest had gone up the same day, right above his head. Seeing the bird staring down at him, he had immediately taken to rotating his position. The last thing he wanted was for a bird to shit on his head. “Fucker.”

“Fucker.” Of all the words for it to repeat. 

“At least you aren’t in denial.” Sam let the beak play with his hair. It seemed to find the length interesting. His guess was that it was the female of the pair. There were two, kind of. Another one, that had a yellow tint to his feathers, had come around once or twice. Probably dropping off the child support check. The protective way the pure white watched the nest indicated that it was female. Only a mother was that anal about its offspring. “Want a piece?”

“Fucker.” 

“Here,” the apple slice was carefully fed. He kept the beak from getting near his fingers. Yesterday, he had watched her hunt down crickets. She did love her fruit. It was how he had accomplished in getting her to come closer. His guess was that she had escaped from a store or someone that bred them for a profit. Besides being skittish, she didn’t seem afraid of him, just careful. He almost envied her. To be free to fly anywhere. Then there were the babies. Something he’d never have. He’d never have a family of his own. He wondered if she had picked her mate or if it had been one chosen for her by being in the same cage most of their lives. 

If only he could pick his. Who was he kidding? Sam reached for another slice to get her out of his hair. If he could pick his, he’d still be in the same boat. One that had sprung a leak and was slowly sinking. Every part of him was telling him who it wanted, but he wasn’t allowed to pick. It was unfair how it was up to the stronger half to find their mate. Why couldn’t he be the one to say that his senses were telling him who was best for him? It wasn’t just about the scent, not for him. Common sense dictated that Lucifer was all wrong for him. If one overlooked that they didn’t get along, it was every other thing. People called him wild, unstable, and a monster. That hidden darkness called to Sam, it was exciting. Sorry, someone like Castiel was boring. He didn’t want someone calm and confident. The idea of trying to tame the devil made him hard. More than hard, his body responded in other ways. Lucifer was the type to only love once. But that love would be overwhelming, enough to suffocate anyone that got too close. It would demand everything from that person, but the reward would be worth it. To be the center of the man’s world, there was no other place Sam wanted to be more. To have all the fierce and pent up rage worked through via sex. None of that cheesy petting or romantic crap. It would be all about being dominated and taken. 

Fuck, if he thought he had a chance. Sam closed his eyes to will the idea away. The problem was he didn’t have a chance. Not a chance in hell of seducing Lucifer. He may be pretty to some, not in those blue eyes. Whatever some found to be fuckable about him, it was clearly not something the man was attracted to. Then again, he already knew what it was. It was everything about himself. He was a freak. Too tall, too built, too bulky, too MALE. The only part on his anatomy that might not be found to be offensive was the appendage that made him male. The rest of him was too ill-proportioned to be considered delicate or sexy. Well, maybe his hands. They were the only thing on him that gave away his presentation. They were fitting for someone his height, but they were smaller than they should be. His fingers were slender for someone with his build. Lucifer had commented on those as well. 

And his ass, it left a lot to be desired. Why couldn’t he have an ass like Cas? For an alpha, his brother’s mate had a delicious backside. Nice and plump, more than a handful. His own was there, but it was more square, and nowhere near as nice. It wasn’t as flat as Dean’s. Lacking or not, the quiet doctor seemed to love his brother’s behind. Sam always made sure to fall asleep before they retired to the room. He’d learned long ago to be blissfully unaware when the two got going. 

“Care to share your secret? How did you land your man?” Sam didn’t take the licking on the shell of his ear as a trade secret. Gross. He had to move his head away, that felt wrong. She did it again. He had noticed that some men liked to have their ears and necks messed with. Adam was constantly fondling the back of Michael’s neck when he wanted something. Garth had only been with them for a month and Sam had noticed that whenever Gabriel was telling the little guy to do something, one little finger swipe to the pink ear and his friend got his way. “I don’t think that will work on him. I don’t think he’ll let me get that close. Better come up with something better if you want this last slice.” 

“Awwck…. Fucker!” 

“Right,” It was a fucker. Sam smiled at the insult, the bird was genius. He didn’t even have to instruct her. The large head had just ducked outside to invade his solitude. Or not. Sam wouldn’t dare hope that the man wasn’t seeking him out. No one had a reason to come out and speak to him. Wasn’t he attending some form of meeting with Michael? The lead alpha had shown up about the upcoming gathering. He hadn’t attended the last one. They knew he wouldn’t go to it. Not that going would accomplish anything. He didn’t care if it meant taking the damn prescription until the day he died. The thought of another man coming along and demanding that he leave his home, it was his second greatest fear. His first had already been realized. The day he had learned that his feelings would never be returned. 

“Teaching your friend some manners I see,” Jeremiah stared at the filthy creature perched on the shoulder. It was being allowed to play with the thick strands. Sam was letting it get close enough to fondle and …. Lick his ear? “Please tell me that it is at least a girl.”

“She is,” and she was adorable. Sam rolled his eyes at the approach. The man did it just to scare off the animal. She flapped her wings twice before heading back up to the nest while adding another fucker to the tense atmosphere. Well, she knew how to spot an asshole. “Which is why I told her we can never be more than friends.”

“I’m sure she is absolutely crushed. I would be,” because the breeder wasn’t just pretty. Sam was exceptionally beautiful up close. Smelling like that, it would be against the very laws of nature to leave the youngster unmated. At least allow someone the chance to take him as a lover. The purity clung to the sweet scent like syrup poured over fresh fruit. Michael had warned him to leave. If Lucifer was so attached, where was the man? 

Why did this happen to him? Because he was a virgin? Garth had warned him that others could smell that he was untouched, and it was like a challenge to many. Who would be the first one to soil him? Sam wasn’t in the mood to deal with someone flirting or informing him how wonderful he smelt. It was a lie. “You shouldn’t be out here. Michael won’t appreciate you roaming around his home without an escort, he is very peculiar about these things.”

“You mean Michael doesn’t want me roaming due to his fear that I will seek you out.” That was the case. The man was protecting his brother’s interests. Lucifer obviously wanted the boy for himself but couldn’t force the issue. Which told him that Sam had morals and was saving himself for his mate. That meant the boy wanted to find his one. “He fears I will convince you to come with me to the gathering my clan is having. Many will be there for it. A lot of unmated alphas plan to show. You should come with me, Sam.”

“Um no,” not going to happen. Sam rose from his position. Lying down made him feel vulnerable. Just like being cornered alone in the garden. The last time it had happened, he hadn’t come out of it unscathed. It was still his happy place. The wild animals, the flowers, and his hammock made it his place to go. Hanging up that hammock had been the last nice thing Lucifer had done for him. The last time the man had smiled at him without the features being twisted with disdain and hate. Lying there, he could get lost in the memory of that smile. The way the large hand had covered his own. The graceful fingers had gently tucked a clump of hair behind his ear. And for a brief moment, Sam had believed that one day he would become the perfect mate. “You need to leave, now.”

“Not until you consider my proposal.” He’d leave after he let Sam know that he had options. “I see what is going on. They are keeping you here, it isn’t right. You should be given the opportunity to socialize and meet other people. Your mate is out there somewhere, waiting for you. Even if you don’t find your mate immediately, you should be allowed to experience life before settling down. I could take care of you until that time comes. Michael isn’t the only option. You may not know it, but all you have to do is say yes. Just say yes to me. They can’t force you to remain. Allow me to show you the world.”

Dammit, the man was another visiting alpha that was thinking with his pecker. Sam took a step back for every four the man took forward. It was cowardly. He wasn’t afraid of the man himself. It was the consequences if his temper got the better of him. He was no longer a child. Being forceful wasn’t allowed. There were others to tend to any visiting alphas that got out of line. It wasn’t his place no matter how threatened he felt. The guy was just talking to him. The words felt more threatening than a fist flying at his face. Why would he agree to be taken from his home? Dean was here. Lucifer was here. “You can show yourself to the door, buddy.”

Why the fear? Jeremiah knew what he saw. Sam was petrified of him for some reason. They didn’t know each other, and he wasn’t showing any aggression. Someone had Sam afraid to speak to others. Is that how Michael led his clan? “I won’t hurt you, Sam. I only want to reassure you that there is a way out from under Michael’s thumb. They don’t have the right to keep you locked away forever. I’ll go to the others and let them know what I have seen here. We can help you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Sam wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. Help him? Did he look like he was in trouble? His voice would carry into the now open glass doors. Not that he gave a damn. Punching the prick may be against the rules, but he was allowed to say what he wanted. Speech was still free, “Do I look like I need your damn help? Did you hear me ask for it? No, you sought me out. You could have walked out of that door without ever speaking to me and I wouldn’t have lost an ounce of sleep over it. I don’t know you and I don’t want to. What? You came here and smelt a breeder that hasn’t been fucked yet, so you want to be the first?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” that would be nice. That wasn’t why he was here. Jeremiah stood proud, showing off every inch of his six feet. They had the poor thing conditioned; Sam saw nothing wrong with the treatment. “You don’t know any better. You are a prisoner here.”

“Go fuck yourself,” A prisoner. No, he wasn’t some helpless girl. Sam did laugh at that accusation. Not only could he come and go as he pleased, Michael had provided the car. The family gave him an allowance so he could do things if he did wish to spend time away from the house. No one told him what to do. He was his own person, “And you don’t know me. Don’t you dare stand there and pretend that you do. I am not an idiot, nor am I a prisoner here. You’re accusing my family of keeping me here against my will. I don’t want to leave. This is my home, you asshole. My brother is here! I don’t want to go with you or the next fifty that come through that door. I belong here and I swear if you take one more step towards me, I will scream.”

Then he would have no choice. He would simply go to the others. Jeremiah wouldn’t force it on him. It was sad, it broke his heart. Sam didn’t deserve this. “I know you think this is what you want. Just remember, you have someone out there that will never be complete until he finds you. Don’t just think of what you want. What about your mate? Are you willingly going to make him go through life without you?”

“YES! IF I’M WRONG THEN I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BELONG TO ANYONE ELSE!” What would it take to be left alone? Sam scrambled back at the approach. He didn’t wish to be touched. The pain of thinking that he was meant for another. It wasn’t a false boast. The idea was crushing. The tears formed at being forced to realize that it may be true. Had to be. His ability to scent was merely there for his mate to locate him. The hormones merely were a stronger, more potent combination of his normal aroma. Lucifer found his everyday scent to be unbearable. He smelt horrible to the man he wanted. Gods, Lucifer disliked everything about him. The way he smelt, his appearance, his build, and his personality. As far as the devil was concerned, he had no redeemable features. The fucker wasn’t even desperate enough to fall into the same category of those that just wanted to be the first to pop his cherry. So why was it the man’s name he cried out when the stranger got too close? “LUCIFER!”

“Don’t!” Anything but that. The scream was cut off before he could think of how it would appear. Jeremiah only wanted him to calm down. Unfortunately, as he drove forward to stop the cry, Sam took a hasty step back. The momentum had him going forward and his foot got caught on a root. His weight only came down on the bottom half of the breeder. 

“You asshole,” Sam winced at the pain in the back of his head. It did cause his vision to blur. The weight shifted from his hips to scramble on top of his stomach. The hand slapped to cover up his mouth before another insult flew. Seriously? Did he have a sign strapped to his ass inviting trouble? Could he hit the man now? When would be a good time to fight back? Bucking his hips to dislodge the weight had the opposite effect. Oh no, he wasn’t! 

“Oh Sam, you really shouldn’t tease. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you shouldn’t open those pretty thighs unless you want something between them?” There was no slick present, not yet. That could change. “Let’s see what you have.”

Hell no! Now was a good time to fight back. Sam brought both fists up to aim at the man’s face and chest. Or he was trying, it was impossible to get a solid blow in when the man was practically laying on top of him. The free hand however was wedged between them and had found the hem of his shirt. There was no playing with the exploration. The unwanted fingers were shoved into his jeans and began seeking. His scream was muffled by the palm. 

“Ouch, you stupid shit.” The nails left a trail down his cheek. That wouldn’t get him to stop. He just wanted a touch. Maybe to slide a finger or two into the innocent hole. He could imagine how tight it would be. It would take a lot of slick the first time. 

Oh, thank the gods that had heard his prayers. Or that at least someone had heard him scream. Sam spotted the dainty Garth in the double doorway a second before the dirty blonde head exited. He blinked, almost afraid that it really wasn’t the man come to save him. Yes, he had cried out for him, but that didn’t mean he would come. There was no question that the weight was suddenly removed from him. The impact was to his left and he was free. The two were on the ground struggling. 

“Shit,” Sam used his elbows to crawl out of the way. Bile rose in his throat seeing the blood. There was already a gash on Lucifer’s forehead. The stranger managed to land a few blows of his own, fists catching the chin and right into the eye. Completely unfazed, Lucifer backhanded the face hard enough to send two teeth flying. One struck Sam’s knee to land in the dirt. 

“Sammy,” Dean was the one to get to him first. They had all heard the distinct sound of arguing but was unsure of what to make of it. Then there was no doubt that something was wrong when Sam had cried out for Lucifer. His brother wouldn’t do that. For Sam to fall back into that state, he had to be frightened enough to forget that they didn’t get along. Immediately reverting to the time when the alpha had been his safe place. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

“Yeah,” a little shaken. Sam didn’t want to look. Guilt washed over him as each hit landed. The alpha had been strong enough to easily control him. Which meant the visitor wasn’t a pushover. That Lucifer was bleeding was proof that in normal situations the other man could possibly win in a fight. It was only a matter of minutes but dragged on for what felt like hours to Sam. Up until the man realized that he wasn’t going to win and tried to get away. Fear distorted the features and the cry for him was silenced. Now on his stomach, the stranger scrambled to flee.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Lucifer chuckled feeling the bones give way beneath his boot. The little hole he’d left in the man’s ribs earlier should have been warning enough. Now, someone had to die. Trying to flee like a bitch after what he’d done. He knew what he had seen. A hand had been down Sam’s pants and the other clamped over the mouth. The intention had been clear. His fingers latched into the mess of hair, snatching the head back and putting the man on his knees. 

“Wai…” the noise was choked off. Jeremiah pleaded with the two nearby. He wouldn’t have raped the boy. They were misunderstanding the situation. Too late, he had foolishly ignored the many warnings. He’d been told not to touch Sam whenever Lucifer was nearby. His friends had insisted that it would cause problems. That rumor was that the monster had almost beat another to death for getting too close. Any that dared to come around were warned off by the use of force. The arm went around his throat, squeezing off any form of protest. 

“Don’t Michael,” Castiel was already standing close to Dean. This wasn’t his fight, but he wouldn’t let it get close to his own mate. He’d heard enough from the panicked Garth to understand why the two were fighting. Seeing their eldest rushing out in time to find Lucifer strangling the other alpha, their brother would immediately try to intervene. It wouldn’t help. There was no stopping Lucifer when he was that pissed off. It had to run its course. This wasn’t family, it was a stranger that had come into their home and attacked one of theirs. “Let him be. Jeremiah was attacking Sam.”

“What?” It couldn’t be. No one was that stupid. Michael paused in his trek to prevent his brother from seriously injuring another. That would explain the fury and the ruthless way his brother was punching the man in the back while choking the life out of him. One look at Sam, and his stomach fell. It wasn’t the ashen features or the fear that still swam in the hazel eyes. The proof was there. The button on the jeans were undone and the zipper parted. Not completely undone, just enough for someone to forcibly shove their hands down to go groping. “Fuck! If you’re going to kill him do it. Just stop his sobbing.”

No! Sam didn’t want that. Sure, the guy had touched him. Had scared the shit out of him. He didn’t like being cornered. He hadn’t really been hurt and he didn’t believe that the man would have gone all the way. Were they really just going to stand around and watch Lucifer beat the shit out of the man? Or choke him? At the nod, Sam felt like vomiting. They weren’t going to do anything. No one could hear whatever was being whispered to the victim. But the eyes fell pleadingly on Sam. Without thinking or considering that he may also find himself victim to the man’s rage, Sam rolled to push himself to his feet and ran towards the pair. 

“Get off!” This was his right. Lucifer wouldn’t be denied. Satisfaction filled his blood feeling the man’s windpipe begin to weaken, a bit more would crush it. The man knew why he was going to die. Lucifer had given him that much. The man was going to die for touching something that was too precious to taint. Those hands had been on Sam’s body. After he killed him, he was going to cut his fucking hands off and bury them both firmly up his hairy ass. Arms went around his own waist and heat struck his back. The impulse to thrash to prevent the person from interfering was there, then it wasn’t. The smell struck him a second after the heat was pressed into his back. So close, it meant one thing. “Sam.”

“Please, don’t.” Sam couldn’t bear it. He wouldn’t have Lucifer take a life on his behalf. Not when it wasn’t deserved. It wasn’t worth it, he wasn’t worth it. “Please, don’t kill him. If you kill him it will cause problems for Michael. Don’t do it. I’m not worth it.”

Yes, he was. They all knew it and that is why they wouldn’t agree. Lucifer tightened his grip, more than ready to kill the fucker. Sam may not be his, but he was worth it. If he let the man live, then what? Would it stop the man from returning and trying again? Hands were timidly placed on his chest, the hold turned into an embrace. The rage escaped like air from a popped balloon. His arm dropped away and the man stumbled forward to get away from him. “Very well. Get him out of here, Michael.”

It was Cas to step forward to assist. Sam knew it was okay to let go. They would get the man out of the house and Lucifer was calming down. Lucifer may not want him personally, but he was still family. The moment of terror had passed, leaving the need to be comforted. Sam knew he could let go and go to Dean for comfort. His brother was standing nearby in case it was what he decided he needed. It would have the effect of calming him and making him feel safe again. It wasn’t what he wanted though. The scorching heat beneath his palms was the thing to placate him. He couldn’t help it, being this close, and Lucifer was allowing it. The man had yet to tell him to let go. Well, there was the first order to get off, but it hadn’t been repeated. Before it could, Sam placed his cheek against the sturdy back and inhaled. It made him dizzy. Fuck, it had him lightheaded. Sam almost sobbed at the effect it had on him. 

Fuck! Lucifer knew he should demand that Sam step away from him. The boy was clinging to him out of fear and concern. He couldn’t open his mouth or move his hands to pry the arms away. One look was all that was needed to get Dean and Michael to follow Castiel’s wake. They weren’t needed. A bird squawked nearby, and he was left alone with Sam. Not really wise. He wasn’t sure what to do, then he heard it. The deep intake as the cheek rubbed against his shoulder blade. Sam was taking in his scent. The fingers tightened in his shirt, clenching the fabric. “Sam.”

Double fuck. Sam gasped in horror. This close, being enveloped by the scent of leather, his body didn’t give a shit that it was wrong or unwanted. His blood began to boil in his veins and heat flooded his groin. A shiver ran down his fucking spine, then it was all over for him. He actually felt it the moment the gland responded to the arousal. A tiny jolt of pleasure went through him and moisture burst forth. It was nothing like the sensation he would experience while masturbating or toying with himself. This was much fiercer and staggering. To finally be in contact, his body was damning him for denying it for this long. 

The smell. Lucifer blinked to clear the cobwebs. It had to be unreal. There was no one else present, just Sam and he. It was getting stronger the longer the embrace continued. It was arousal. The thicker it got, the sweeter it grew. Sam was running the fingers over his chest. Nose buried in his nape. He didn’t need to smell it to know arousal. He lived with it daily, ending each night with a healthy hand job to deal with the tension. However, this was the worst possible thing for Sam to do. Lucifer let himself take in a deep breath to savor it. His cock sprang to life at the realization that the one they both wanted was in the process of getting turned on. The heady scent was in the air all around them. That meant one thing, “Fuck, you’re wet. I can smell you.”

Dammit, Sam’s eyes snapped open hearing the words. Lucifer had his eyes closed and his jaw was clenched. The shoulders had tensed up at some point. He was the one pawing and practically dry humping the man’s back. It wasn’t a lie. Sam could feel it along the crease of his ass. By now his hole was saturated with slick. He was about to start rutting like a bitch in heat. Lucifer could smell him! That was the worst thing that could happen to him. If he was wet, his scent was triple what it normally was. No wonder, the man looked ready to throw a fit. The apology was there knowing what he had done. Lucifer hated the way he smelt, and he had just cloaked the surrounding air with it. Sam did the only thing he could think of to prevent a horrible situation from escalating any further. He ran. 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter : A confrontation in the kitchen.

I know I'm being mean lol. Don't worry Sam won't have any more trouble for a while, not with anyone except Lucifer that is.


	5. No Denying

A/N: Just wanna make sure something is clear. How I got the story set up, I don't want anyone confused. As for reproducing is concerned and how it works. Sam, Dean, etc are born with the ability to breed BUT they are not fertile until they are claimed by their mate. They won't experience their first 'heat' or 'fertile cycle' until after their mate has released inside them the first time. Their alpha releases pheremones or chemicals that are unique to kick-start their mate's body into I guess we will call it full-maturity. However, once their mate causes this first fertile cycle it is persay like a woman's menstrual without the icky bits. It will continue to happen and from that point onwards the breeder can get pregnant by anyone. So without their mate claiming them first they are kind of useless for breeding purposes. Though even without being able to reproduce Sam and Dean are still very sweet commodities. 

Please comment for me

Warnings: Slight Sexual Content

Chapter Five

.  
.  
.

“Knead gently, like this. You don’t punch it, Adam.” To demonstrate, Sam slowly rolled the dough with his hands. Beating it into a pulp would ruin the crust, not that he gave a shit. He wasn’t going to be eating the pie when it was done. Or the lumpy cake. “Garth, make sure you get all the flour from the bottom and sides. You don’t want uncooked spots when you are done.” 

“Like this?” Garth used the spoon to scrape the powder from the side. Why didn’t his bowl look like Sam’s? The inside of the other large white bowl was smooth, creamy, and already done. What was taking him half an hour, Sam had done in five minutes. He wouldn’t ask for help besides the instructions. He wanted to be the one to bake the cake. “When do I add the candy?”

“After that is completely mixed. Adam, pretend it is a dick. Apply just enough pressure to get the job done,” Sam chuckled at the next backhanded slap across the dough. If that was how Adam took care of a cock, it was no wonder Michael was in a sour mood these days. Everyone’s bad mood was his fault, he didn’t have to be told. There had been backlash from the altercation. Jeremiah was claiming that he had invited the attention and that Lucifer had overreacted. The others had gone for the event, only one had returned. It was nice that two others had found their place. Sam however hadn’t changed his mind despite the way he was making sure to avoid his problem. Since the incident he made sure to stay out of the man’s way. If Lucifer came into a room, he departed it. That was only when he was cooking. When he wasn’t tending to the meals, he was hiding out in his room. Whatever it took to be scarce. If not for the pleading of Garth, he wouldn’t be spending this much time in the kitchen today. All because he knew that Lucifer was home. They had heard the voices of all four brothers an hour ago not far from their current position. Who was he kidding? Sam didn’t know why he tried to tell himself that he really didn’t care what Lucifer thought of him. The damn parfait he was working on wasn’t for anyone else. The dough for Dean’s pie was beneath his fingers. May as well make something for his brother while he was in the kitchen. There would also be enough for him to make an extra parfait for Cas. Adam was trying his hand at baking as well. Since Garth was making a cake for Gabe, that meant Michael couldn’t be left out. 

“Eh, dude, that cream seriously stinks.” Adam wrinkled his nose. He’d rather deal with the itching. How could the little guy deal with the scent? It was right there beneath Garth’s nose. Castiel may be the clan doctor, but he didn’t always have the patient’s best interest at heart. If he did, he wouldn’t make anyone spread that horrible smelling shit on their junk. “How can you stand that crap on your junk?”

“It’s not on my junk, it’s on my asshole.” There was a difference. So there! Garth was positive that all the lumps were gone. Could he toss it in the oven soon? He wanted it ready by dinner. Sam already had a roast baking in the oven. This was a surprise for his honey. 

“Too much info, you don’t have to share.” Sam didn’t want to know that. They all knew already. Gabriel had been frantic yesterday and had screamed for Cas like he was being slaughtered. It was humorous to know that the reason for the screaming was that the Garth’s personal area had begun to swell. A severe allergic reaction to the condoms used the night before. It had to suck. The couple wasn’t the only one that used the same method. Dean always had rubbers in the bathroom for that purpose. 

Same thing. Adam was glad it hadn’t been him. To have your manhole swell to the point of being closed completely. The poor dude couldn’t even take a shit right now. If he did, ouch. “I am so glad Michael doesn’t insist on wearing them. I never liked the way they felt.”

“Me too, which is why I never used them before.” Garth wouldn’t go into just how many men he’d been with before his mate had found him. Sam was already giving him a look. “What? They feel weird. Not to mention they kill almost all the feeling. I was kind of glad that I didn’t have to wear them. It isn’t like we can catch a disease if we fuck the wrong person.”

“We can’t even get knocked up until we are claimed by our mate.” Something Adam was thankful for. Before Michael, he had dated another man for three years. The man had been human, but he had still done the blood test to appease his lover. When both results had come back clean, they had started going without. The sex had been so much better. He hadn’t had to worry about diseases or pregnancy back then. His body may have been ready for a mate, but it hadn’t been fertile. None of them had their first fertile phase until after they were claimed by their mate. That was how their alpha imprinted on them. The semen carried the necessary pheromones to produce their first ‘heat’ as it were. Having their mate release inside kick started the change. Their reproductive organs began to produce eggs. Only one at a time, which was why they only became fertile like once a year. “Michael and I just go without the sex.”

“Screw that,” what was the fun in that? Garth didn’t want to go without. Sometimes it could last up to a week. There have been some breeders to remain fertile for months at a time. It all depended on their body. 

“Well, if you can’t use condoms what are you and Gabe going to do?” Sam asked the million-dollar question. It was go without sex or use protection. He was the only one in the kitchen that couldn’t get pregnant. It was something he’d never have to worry about. His ‘mate’ was never going to cum up inside him to kick-start his urge to reproduce. “I mean, does pulling out really work?”

“Not with Gabe, he won’t pull out in time.” Nope, tried that already. His cuddle bunny got too far into it to remember to yank it out. “That is the entire reason we decided to try condoms. The first night we were going to use that route. Half of it still ended up inside because he was determined to get that last thrust in. I didn’t even notice, I was busy blowing my load. He’s like a jackrabbit.”

“You mean he finishes in two minutes?” It was low, Sam was glad the guy laughed instead of getting offended. He envied both of them. The thumping motion being done on the countertop was supposed to clear up the confusion. That explained a lot. Still, both men had their one, and he had no one. “So, um, I’m curious. Is it true about what they say? You know that being with your mate is a lot more pleasurable than anyone else?”

“You’ll see when you find yours.” Adam paused in the so-called kneading. “Maybe not. Seeing as you have nothing to compare it to. The answer is yes. I would suggest going out to get some experience before it happens if you want to be able to realize the difference.”

“No thanks,” not for him. Sam didn’t want to go find someone to hook up with. It was possible to go find some random man to fuck. Or woman. Neither interested him. They could suggest it and laugh at the idea of his getting fucked by some stranger because they didn’t know. The one he wanted wasn’t that far off. Gabriel’s laughter had Garth breaking into a wide smile. “Get the cake in the oven before you run off to practice safe sex.”

That was disturbing. Sam aided in getting the batter into a pan and into the oven to bake. Adam was still in the process of cutting the dough in strips. Technically, he was still the one to create the apple pie that Michael would be consuming. He had been the one to cook the filling from fresh apples. He had simply made double the filling. His brother would consume an entire pie on his own. Without waiting to find out how long it would take, the newest member of their family took off running towards the voices. Sam cracked a smile at Adam’s ‘whipped’. Must be nice. Wanting to finish up, Sam focused on retrieving what he would need. The pans were taken from the cabinet to wait on the counter. Adam grabbed the circular pan without asking. He retrieved another saucepan to create more of the filling. This time is was strawberries being used. First, he had to cook them, make the filling, allow it to cool, and then put the parfait together. The batter was placed inside the baking pan. Once the cake was done, it would be sectioned into six parts. He always went for three layers. “Go ahead and use the rest of the filling.”

Pretending to be focused on the task of slicing up the fruit kept him from having to acknowledge the two that were coming into the kitchen. Sam studied the difference between the two. Michael was darker with boyish good looks. Lucifer had the lightest coloring of the brothers with a look that was all manly. The face was classically handsome or sexy with strong features. As long as the icy gaze didn’t land on him. He was thankful that no one else knew of his shameful behavior. Minutes after being manhandled by an overbearing alpha, he had gotten aroused for another. What kind of person did that make him? Sam didn’t think they would take into account that his messed-up biology was confused and thought Lucifer was the one for him. 

“Are you trying to bake?” Michael eyed the distorted strips of dough being placed on top of the pie. That was so adorable and sweet. It had to be his mate’s work, no one else could make food that unattractive. Sam would have done most of the hard work, but it was the thought that counted. “Are you making me a pie?”

“I am,” Adam cooed as the arms went around his waist. Would he be rewarded later for the attempt? “Did your brother steal our third?”

“He did, I’m afraid. He is taking him to go see Cas.” Michael gave a pleased nod to Sam. He appreciated the patience the larger male had with his mate. Adam could be a handful, but Sam never lost his patience with him. The only one that ever felt the chef’s displeasure was his brother. “Sam, how are you?”

“Good,” Jealous but good. Since when did seeing another couple fill him with hatred? Ever since he had experienced the sensation of wrapping his arms around his own alpha. As an adolescent being touched or held by the man had made him feel safe. Now it petrified him. He could understand Michael hanging around the kitchen. The two were necking while Adam clumsily finished putting the top on the pie. Couldn’t they quickly get done so he could be left alone? The sooner Michael departed, the other would leave as well. As it was, the impressive form had taken to leaning against the far counter. As if his being there was a normal occurrence. It was putting Sam on edge. He couldn’t run, not in the middle of putting things in the oven. “I can finish that, Adam.”

A quick thanks was thrown before the couple drug each other away from the counter. It was sickening. Lucifer scoffed at his brother’s need for privacy. The two wouldn’t do anything unless it was behind closed doors. What was the thrill in that? It had been inconsiderate as well. Both had left Sam to finish up their projects. Neither would return to make sure whatever they had been preparing was taken out. Up to them, it would burn the house down or remain raw on the countertop. It was because they all knew that Sam would do it for them without any form of complaint. The only one to ever hear a word of complaint was himself. Lucifer was aware of it. He was the only one Sam would snap at. Most of the time he deserved it, even instigated it. Having that mouth fly off at him was expected. Hell, his being ignored and avoided wasn’t that unusual. A blind man could see that Sam would dart from the room whenever he came near. He would have to thank Adam and Garth for being inconsiderate and lazy later. Sam wouldn’t be able to leave until he cleaned and finished putting the baked goods in the oven. 

What was unusual and unexpected was what he had noticed the last time they had been around each other. Lucifer had laughed off the lecture he had received, all in pretense to keep the peace. He had sarcastically apologized to Jeremiah for failing to snap his scrawny neck. As long as the other alpha realized his mistake and that coming near Sam again would have the same results. Except next time, he would finish the job. What had shocked him was the smell. So much he hadn’t moved from the spot for more than an hour after the one responsible had fled. Sam’s scent hadn’t changed until they had been left alone. That left one conclusion, one he had needed to process. Life may have deemed him unworthy, but a part of Sam was at least physically attracted to him. Michael’s original warning rang in his head. Sam was off-limits. He wasn’t allowed to touch. Sam was family, so it was immoral to take advantage of the young man. He was by no means allowed to act upon his selfish urges. If Michael so much as thought he was tempted, Sam would be sent to stay in one of the other homes. Anything to keep him from defiling the innocent boy. “Is that for me, Sammy?”

“And Cas,” Sam wasn’t going to admit to going out of his way to do anything special. The fact that he was using fresh fruit instead of processed or frozen was done with Lucifer in mind. Dean’s pies were more often than not made from frozen fruit. As often as his brother liked to have them, it was simply easier for Sam to keep the fruit in stock via the freezer. Not that anyone could tell the difference. The only one that seemed to care or want something different was the man in front of him. Sam had learned long ago that Lucifer didn’t care for the taste of processed filling. There was a difference if one was picky. There was a lot of sugar and preservatives added in the canned goods. The frozen didn’t have as much, just tended to lose some of the natural sweetness once thawed. Which forced him to add more or Dean would complain that the pie was too bland. “Did you need something?”

“No,” the response was automatic. Lucifer didn’t need it per say. He could possibly go the rest of his life without having it and still exist. However, he did want something. Michael and Gabriel were both fucking with their mates. Dean and Castiel were busy at the clinic. That left him plenty of time to play with Sam. Had that day been a fluke? Sam’s body responding to a stressful situation? Or was it more than that? Could he garner the same kind of response? Could he trigger a stronger response if he were to put some effort into it? It would be playing with fire. As a masochist, Lucifer didn’t mind getting a little burned. 

Today Sammy was wearing a loose white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, socks and house shoes. Lucifer found the relaxed look to be adorable. Standing behind the counter and carefully slicing the fruit and measuring the batter as it was poured into the multiple pockets, Sam was in his element. Each task was done with proficiency. The hands gracefully began to clean while getting the rest of the dishes into the oven. He was being ignored again, on purpose. It was more than Sam being focused on the task. That just wouldn’t do. He pushed away from his position the moment the back was turned. Adam’s pie was being placed on the top oven rack. The segmented cake pan was placed into the bottom oven. 

“Shit!” Sam jumped and immediately stumbled to the side and back. What the hell? Lucifer was practically on top of him, invading his personal space. There were still a few things to put away. He didn’t comment on how close the man was. He pulled out his phone to set a timer for each oven. Whatever the man was doing, it was a form of intimidation. Sam wasn’t in the mood for it. He had at least thirty minutes before the first would get done. No need to wait in the kitchen, much safer to wait it out in his bedroom. “Excuse me.”

“Not so fast,” Running away again. Not this time. Lucifer moved to cut off Sam’s escape route. Which helped for about two seconds. Seeing this way blocked, he was presented with the back of Sam’s head. Not going to happen. “Stay, Sammy.”

Just as he soon as Sam decided to turn and run, he was being shoved into the counter. Lucifer was at his back, hands went to the countertop to pin him in. To flee, he would have to turn and forcibly shove the man away. It would be an aggressive move. It would also put him face to face, mere inches apart. Still, Sam didn’t like feeling weak and wouldn’t let the fear control him. He may not get physical, but he did turn his head to look directly into the blue eyes. “What is your problem?”

“My problem? I’m not the one constantly running, Sam. Or am I only imagining the fact that I’m constantly seeing the back of your head?” Lucifer waited for the denial, it never came. They both knew that Sam was avoiding him and why. Was it embarrassment? Or was Sam just as shocked over the sudden desire? Would he be left standing alone if he were to produce the same effect? “Are you scared of me?”

“No….yes.” Sam was horrified that his mouth blurted out the truth. He was more frightened of himself. Of being unable to control his body’s reaction to the closeness. His fear was justified. Heat instantly coiled in his gut from how close Lucifer was. It was staggering how quickly his body recognized who it was and woke up. The blush crept into cheeks at the sensation, forcing him to turn away. He occupied his hands by reaching for the few things still left to be put up. The caps were placed on the seasonings, all the while he tried to ignore the heat still behind him. Finally, the hands moved away from the counter. Hopefully, it meant that Lucifer was going to leave him alone. 

The admission was enlightening. Lucifer didn’t confuse the two. The no was true. Sam didn’t fear for his personal safety. The only person that was safe from his rage was Sam. What the breeder feared was a repeat of the other day. Someone was worried about his proximity. Very well, he would do this his way. He released the counter, the sigh of relief was cute, and short-lived. Lucifer gently placed both palms on the narrow waist. His hands getting a firm grip to prevent Sam from fleeing again. It was also a test. Would his touch have an effect? “Afraid what will happen if I get too close? Are you afraid that I’ll realize that you want me?”

Exactly. Sam didn’t dare breathe. Minutes ticked before he was forced to inhale. Forced to endure the crisp hint of leather, of virile alpha. Fuck, within seconds his humiliation was complete. He was aware of the large hands holding onto his hips and that the heat was now situated directly behind him. An inch or two, he could take a single step back and find himself pressed against the glorious and hard body. Lucifer wasn’t doing anything but keeping him from leaving, and it was making him aroused. It wasn’t fair. Saying that he didn’t want him was an obvious lie. “Yes.”

Sam did. Lucifer inhaled the sweetness that got stronger. Something smelt good enough to eat and it wasn’t the fucking pie currently baking nearby. It was the same, the air began to fill with Sam. When was the last time he had taken the opportunity to get this close? To touch Sam? Years, more than a decade. Not since he had that whip placed in his hand and delivered those scars. Not since he had hurt Sam. He had destroyed that precious bond; he had injured the one person he never wished to cause any pain. It was his turn to test the waters. 

Not good. Sam panicked as the nose pressed into his nape. He wanted to struggle. Anything to get away before his shame became too much to bear. A shiver trailed down his spine and the moan came out before he could contain it. Cool lips were ghosting over his nap, he could feel the hot breath against his ear. He was so desperate; his damn body gushed the moment Lucifer’s mouth touched the sensitive shell. His hole clenched painfully, the ache now undeniable. 

What Lucifer was about to do would piss off several people. Michael would be pissed that he had disregarded the order to stay away from Sam sexually. Castiel would be upset that he was about to destroy any future relationships for Sam. Dean would be upset that he was going to corrupt his baby brother by introducing him to the many pleasures of taking an alpha. They would all have to deal with it. If they found out. Which they would at some point. Lucifer was prepared for that. Nothing was going to prevent him from discovering just how aroused Sam was. It was difficult to tell by smell alone. He could tell that Sam was getting worked up simply because it had grown stronger and thicker. The level of arousal was dictated by the amount of slick created. His own cock was already leaving a copious amount of wet on the denim. 

It was horrible. Sam gripped the porcelain countertop and closed his eyes. What was Lucifer trying to prove? He didn’t dare move feeling the right palm release his hip to find the seam of the sweatpants. The fingers were shoved past the elastic, to quickly glide over the swell of his ass cheek. Only to stop. The proof was there. The man didn’t even have to go all the way. He was leaking so bad, he may as well be pissing out of his ass. His body was well beyond the point of simply wanting to take the alpha’s cock. Why was the man toying with him? To have something to use against him later? The fingers were spreading the slick that was coating his crack. 

Sam wasn’t just wet, he was soaked. Lucifer didn’t fight the thrill that urged his fingers to continue probing. Right along the split to find the hidden treasure. A fingertip caressed the closed opening, making it spasm and more slick seeped. He quickly used it to tease and apply the smallest amount of pressure, but never breaching. Lucifer inhaled the sweet air, then went for it. Sam’s scent hinted at how pure he was. The way his finger was met with resistance screamed it. He didn’t get past the knuckle before Sam tensed from discomfort. 

Someone was coming. Sam heard them the same time as Lucifer. He fully expected the man to remove the digit. There was no claiming this to be anything but what it was. Instead of stopping, Lucifer pressed on and began to slowly piston the finger inside him. Fingering was something he was accustomed to, with his own. He couldn’t help it, he pushed back on the digit that was starting to fuck him. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Lucifer wanted to point it out, because he wasn’t going to give Sam an option. His cock was about to burst, and they would be interrupted in less than a minute. He wanted nothing more than to pull his cock out and bury it deep in the hot hole. The two approaching wouldn’t be happy to walk in on them fucking. “I do believe that you want me to fuck you.”

“Lucifer!” Castiel flushed at what they had just walked in on. The kitchen was filled with the overwhelming scent of lust, not sex. Poor Sam. The kid released a horrified whimper as the hand was removed from the pants. Michael and he could see the clear substance coating the fingers, as thick as nasal mucus. Neither knew how to react seeing Lucifer lift the middle finger directly to his mouth and partake in the slick. That got the youngest member to stammer before shoving past the man and running like the hounds of hell were fast on his heels. Sam hadn’t been looking back to see the act thankfully. “That wasn’t necessary.”

“Like you would let Dean’s go to waste.” It was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Lucifer wanted to follow and sample more of it. He wanted to push Sam onto his stomach and use his tongue to eat every drop. It tasted so damn good, his inner beast was purring in delight. Was that possible? It took all his will power not to give chase and claim the boy. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“You are growling, brother.” Michael shook his head. He had already discussed this with Gabriel, it was time to bring it to Lucifer’s attention. Castiel would stand in on Dean’s behalf since he was the alpha. First, he would clear it with these two before approaching Sam with his decision. After the scene they had just walked in on, it couldn’t be held off any longer. Something had to be done. He was tired of the calls coming in. His enemies were adding fuel to the fire. “Get your hormones under control and them come talk to me in my office. There is something we need to discuss concerning Sam.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Um, why does he want to talk to me?” Sam didn’t want to go down there. He had chickened out when it came to dinner. He had left everything on the counters after telling Garth to let everyone know that it was ready and waiting. He had fled back to his rooms without speaking to anyone else. He was horrified. What they had walked in on. It was bad enough that Lucifer knew of his weakness. Michael and Cas wouldn’t have been able to mistake what they had smelt in the air. They would have seen the wetness coating Lucifer’s finger as it was removed from him. They would know of his desire. He wasn’t ready for their pity. Would they send him away once Lucifer complained? Would the brother demand that he leave? Could he plead a case if it came to that? Would Michael listen? No, Sam wouldn’t wallow in false hope. This was going to be the day he got sent away for being the freak that he was. 

“Calm down, Sam.” Castiel wanted to calm him. The discussion was bound to be a tense one. Things were getting out of hand and Michael was correct in his decision. Gabriel and he would back it. Since Lucifer had already agreed to it, they would stand together as a family if anyone from another clan protested to it. They all knew what could come of it. “No one is angry with you. Your heart rate is a little high for my liking. You know I would never allow anything to happen to you. None of us would.”

“Is that your pep talk to prepare me for the worst?” It wasn’t helping. Sam adored Cas for trying. There was only so much his brother’s mate could do in the end. If Michael was going to force him to move into one of the empty homes, he would have to go. He was becoming a problem, they all knew it. “Fine, I can just go pack my belongings and save us an awkward meeting.”

That wasn’t an option. It would only accomplish sending their brother into an uncontrollable rage. This decision was for Sam’s sake as well as their clan’s. Castiel gave a weak smile. He felt like a bully grabbing Sam’s arm and leading him towards the downstairs office. Dean had been informed of their decision already. He liked to think Sam had a choice in this, the young man didn’t. They could try to send him to another home. That would work for all of a day. There would be no stopping what they had walked in on. 

The atmosphere was stifling. Sam wanted to turn tail and run. Seeing Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and his brother sitting in the office turned his stomach to lead. Fuck, they were going to make him leave. The intense emotion in the blue eyes was too much, his feet drew back. The gaze was molten hot, piercing, and why couldn’t the earth open up right about now? The palm on his back urged him to keep walking. Dean was here. His brother wouldn’t let him be hurt. Being sent away would destroy him. This was home. He wanted to say something, the words got lodged in his throat. What could he say? Apologize for being disgusting? Say sorry for getting his ass smell all over their dinner? Admit to being a cock hungry whore when it came to Lucifer? Admit that he couldn’t help himself despite knowing that he wasn’t wanted?

“Sit, Sam.” Michael beckoned him to take a seat. This wouldn’t take long. He wasn’t a complete tyrant. Sam would be given a choice. Everyone would accept whatever decision was made. Dean didn’t like it. Sam was putting them in a delicate position. Since he wouldn’t let Sam leave to allow a mate to find him. Many were now calling to ask to come meet him. He knew who was behind the movement. What it came down to was Sam’s decision. Not even Sam’s mate could force a mating when that time came. Michael was concerned about some stepping up and claiming that Sam was theirs. Not all breeders could detect their mate’s scent before the actual claiming. He wanted it done this way. That way only Sam’s true mate would try to claim him. “Slow your heartrate before I have Castiel give you something to do it.”

“Sorry,” easier ordered than done. Sam tried to take a calming breath. How could he calm down when that gaze was focused on him with such intensity? It made him want to freak the fuck out. Lucifer looked ready to tear him apart. Had to be pissed to learn that the one thing he despised was lusting after him. Fuck, he had gotten sloppily wet just from the man’s proximity. Having the finger inside may have been a curious exploration for Lucifer, it had been life-changing for Sam. The alpha had been testing to see how deep his deprivation went. “Okay.”

Michael held up his hands to prevent anyone else from speaking. He was still in charge of this clan. “Sam, no one in this room is angry with you. Nor do we blame you for the current situation we have found ourselves in. Since the incident with Jeremiah I’ve been getting requests. Word is out that I am unwilling to allow you to leave to find your mate. Now I have them requesting to come here to meet you. Don’t worry, I am aware that you have no desire to attend those meetings. We have never tried to keep you locked up here. If you wanted to head out to seek your mate, you know you are more than willing to. I’m afraid that this is a ploy by our enemies to lure you out. My concern is having dozens of alphas trying to force their way in here to hound you. Anything to say so far?”

The question was directed at him. Sam shivered at the information. Why? Why would they want to insist on speaking to him? It didn’t matter, “I’m sorry you are having to deal with it on my behalf. I..I don’t want to leave. I don’t want any of them coming here. I’m flattered, but I just want to be left alone.”

“I know that. However, it is more difficult making others believe that a breeder doesn’t want anything more than to find their alpha.” Michael didn’t voice that it was safer for all if this alpha never showed his face. “I can’t stop them all. However, I do have a way of keeping most of them from showing up. We have discussed it. In case you aren’t aware, it is possible for another alpha to place a claim on you. It isn’t the same as one placed by your mate. You won’t become fertile. Also, it can be replaced by your mate’s claim and only by your mate. In order for any other alpha to place their own claim, they will have to get rid of the alpha that has it by killing them. This way eliminates most of the garbage wanting to come here and lure you away with petty promises or forcing it upon you. Don’t worry, if your mate shows then the current claim won’t matter. His claim supersedes all others. If anyone wants to challenge your current mate, their funeral.”

What? It was worse than he’d thought. Sam didn’t bother with the sting of tears. It didn’t need to be said. Michael was giving him an ultimatum. Having random alphas constantly showing up to see him was going to be an issue. Someone was behind the prodding of his claim. The family would be frowned upon and hounded as long as he was unclaimed. Michael was going to hand him off to someone so they didn’t have to deal with him any longer. It stung. It was accept an alpha or leave. Leave his home or temporarily let some unwanted alpha claim him. He didn’t want to lose his home. He didn’t want to leave. What if he didn’t? Then he would have to let another claim him. He would have to submit to another man. To lay there as another alpha used his body for pleasure. They had to know who he wanted. But they were going to hand him off to someone else to get rid of him. There were no other alphas in their home. Possibly to someone in their community. Sam couldn’t bring himself to ask who or stop the tears that began to fall.

“Sammy,” Dean went to him. If he were an alpha, he would be the one to have the final decision. He wasn’t, Cas was his alpha. His mate agreed with the others that this would be best for Sam. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and let his brother embrace him. It had to be a lot to take in. Being forced to be claimed before one was ready. Knowing he couldn’t wait for his real mate like everyone else. All because a bunch of fucking posturing alphas wanted to be the one to dick his little brother. “Don’t worry, buddy. We are here for you. Everything will be okay. This way you’ll be able to remain home where you belong. At least this way we won’t have to worry about you being attacked again. I know Lucifer isn’t much to look at. He’ll keep you safe. Not many will show once it spreads that he put a claim on you. I doubt any but your real mate will come forth after that.”

“Lucifer?” Is that what Dean had said? Sam snuggled into the soothing scent of family. Couldn’t have been. He wasn’t that lucky. There was no way the alpha would agree to that. Lucifer wouldn’t accept the responsibility of keeping him safe. In order for it to be done, it meant being intimate. Sex. At least once. 

“Yes, Lucifer.” Michael couldn’t see Sam’s face. There shouldn’t be any problem. They didn’t get along, sure. That didn’t change that the two had been ready to fuck on the kitchen counter. In truth, it hadn’t been his idea. He had brought up the calls. Explained to Lucifer and Castiel that he may have to start letting alphas in to see Sam. His brother had gone off the deep. Lucifer wasn’t going to let others come around to try seducing Sam. It was a huge risk to give his brother permission to go ahead and place a temporary claim. Castiel was correct, it was going to happen soon, whether they agreed to it or not. The obsession was unnerving. He wasn’t going to be the fool to try to keep Sam from Lucifer. “Unless you’d rather move into a home of your own to allow for alphas to come court you.”

“NO!” Not that. Sam kept his eyes on Michael. Lucifer was going to claim him. Because Michael had told him to. Did it matter the reason why? Lucifer had agreed to it. He didn’t have to leave his home. He wouldn’t have to let another man fuck him. “I want to stay home.” 

“Great, then it is settled.” Michael was glad it had gone that smoothly. He’d let Lucifer deal with unwanted alphas. All he had to do was let it be known that an alpha had a current claim. Someone could show to fight Lucifer for it. Or Sam’s real mate could show and take him. It was out of his hands. This was what his brother wanted all along. Lucifer had been wanting this for years. The only thing keeping Sam pure was the belief that he would be forcing Sam into something the boy didn’t really want. After the overwhelming smell in the kitchen, Lucifer wasn’t going to listen to any of them when it came to Sam any longer. 

Lucifer smirked noticing that Sam was refusing to look at him. Leave it to Michael to think it was right to give Sam a say in the matter. Clan law may say it was. What clan law didn’t account for was how drenched Sam had gotten with him. He would have always kept his distance as long as his desire wasn’t reciprocated in the slightest. Sam wanted him. By the morning, his claim will be made. He’d handle any that came to challenge it. That included someone that may or may not be Sam’s mate. He had no plans on allowing anyone else to try to take Sam from him. If this mate showed, he’d kill him before he got the chance to overwrite his claim. “Garth told us you didn’t eat dinner. Head to the kitchen with Dean and do so. Once you are done, collect your things, taken them to my quarters, and then wait for me.”

“Go ahead and take Sam, Love.” Castiel gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sam needed time to process everything. Dean needed to make sure his brother ate and didn’t flip out once it sank in. By tonight Lucifer would have Sam in his bed. “Sam, if you need assistance in moving your belongings have Dean come for me. I’ll be more than happy to assist you.”

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Sam moves into Lucifer's room.


	6. Claiming Sammy

A/N: This chapter isn't that long but I wanted to get it up. Please comment for me. 

Warnings: Sexual Content and Language

Chapter Six

.  
.  
.

Having his wardrobe situated against the wall was odd. There was still plenty of space in the grand bedroom. All of his things fit inside the two that had been brought inside. All that was left to put up were the piles of clothing on the bed. Sam had gone to his room to grab a change of clothes. It was Castiel that had come into the room with Gabriel saying that they would make it simple by moving his furniture to Lucifer’s room. Dean had helped him carry everything out of his closet. He had wanted to leave it all in the room that had been his own for most of his life. Relocating his belongings to this room, it was really happening. Lucifer would be coming in the room tonight to claim him. Temporary or not, he was about to belong to Lucifer. He was to share the same living space as if they were mates.

Sam took the clear spot in the closet to start putting the hanging clothes up. He didn’t have much. Most of what he wore was jeans and flannel. He had a few sweaters, four dress shirts, ten slacks of various colors, and three coats. That was the last of his things. Over four hours had gone by since he’d been told the news. Dean had sat next to him while he ate dinner. He’d been left alone in the room an hour ago to finish. The digital clock said it was after ten, late. What to do now? He’d already taken a shower. This waiting was getting to him. Should he wear boxers to bed? 

Nah. Michael said they had to mate. Which meant he had to let Lucifer claim him. They had to fuck. Everything was taken off and placed in the hamper. Slipping under the covers, Sam got comfortable on his stomach. He would just have to wait and see if Lucifer was going to join him. That and orgasm from the smell coming from the pillows. The man’s natural musk was saturated into the pillows. A cramp gripped his groin. Faster than he could draw his next breath, his lower half responded. His cock stiffened painfully, filling with blood so quick it left him lightheaded. He nuzzled the pillows. What to do when Lucifer finally came into the room. Act like doing this was going to be a chore? Pretend he didn’t want to go through with it? Or give into the overwhelming desires and become a total cock slut? That was if the man went through with it.

Lucifer closed the door. The slight jump was cute. Was that all of Sam’s things? There were two more dressers against the wall. His closet probably had a few things added. It wasn’t enough to install Sam’s scent with his own yet. Soon enough. He knew Sam wasn’t asleep. The arousal was thick in the air. What was causing it? Had he interrupted alone time? Whatever had caused it, he was going to make use of it. Michael didn’t think he should fully claim Sam tonight. Give the kid a few days to get comfortable with the idea. He’d waited a couple hours to let Sam settle into the room and accept the idea that as of tonight, he belonged to him. Their encounter in the kitchen should have been enough for Sam to know how this would end up. Now to go back to what he’d been about to do before Michael had interrupted them. 

On the floor? Sam didn’t say a word at the laziness. If they were going to be sharing a room, there would be a few rules. Such as throwing laundry on the floor when there was a hamper three feet away. An extra calorie burned would have placed the things in their proper place. Because Lucifer was stripping! AS IN everything was coming off. Okay, he could overlook the dirty laundry. Holy fuck, the man was hard. The cock was erect, jutting upwards, but the weight of the thing kept it from resting against Lucifer’s stomach. Sam could tell that the massive length was stiffer than a board, so it wasn’t lack of blood flow that had it drooping. The weight of the girth was bringing it south, it was too heavy to remain upright. That was going to be used on him. 

“Michael wants me to ask before I do this. I’m supposed to get your confirmation before I take you.” Lucifer had listened to the instructions after Sam had left the room. He wasn’t to be overzealous when he got around to taking what he wanted. He had to remember that Sam was a virgin. His cock would be the first and only to take possession of that ass. They were to spend a few days together working out their issues. “I don’t need to ask if you want me to fuck you. Your scent has doubled since I removed my pants. What I will stress before I join you is whether or not you understand what you are consenting to. We both know what is going on. I am about to claim you. You’ll be mine. Are you willing to accept what that means? Yes or no, Sam?”

It was being done for the wrong reasons. Michael was making Lucifer do it. It was the only way to keep him home and safe. Sam wasn’t under any delusions. If given a choice, the man wouldn’t claim him. This was to keep the peace for their clan. It wasn’t the ideal situation. Sam didn’t have to think about it. It was Michael’s will. He’d never thought he’d have this. He might never have Lucifer’s love or devotion, or any form of affection. It was only a small portion of what he could have with a mate he’d never want. He’d take whatever the man was willing to give him as long as the man was forced to protect him. “Yes.”

Because Sam didn’t want to leave home. Lucifer took it for what it was. Sam was agreeing to the arrangement out of necessity. Lust wasn’t love. He’d work with what he had. First, he was going to claim Sam before anyone could change their minds. The moment he took him, there was no turning back. He would have the final say where the breeder was concerned. They would never have children. Sam may come to resent it one day. “Consider our time in the kitchen the foreplay.”

Um, foreplay? Sam thought foreplay was to get both partners in the mood. The moisture leaving a wet spot on the sheet took care of the foreplay. The slick was leaving a trail down his sack. Should he turn over to face Lucifer? The mattress dipped, he was being joined. The covers were pulled back and tossed to his feet. Doing so would release just how heavy his scent had gotten since laying down on the bed. Would it turn the man off? “Whatever, I’m more concerned about you being able to handle my scent long enough to remain hard.”

“Oh, Sammy, I’m going to let you in on a little secret about your scent.” Lucifer didn’t like that tone. They both knew what they wanted, what was going to happen. Sam was about to become his and that smart mouth was still going to talk shit. It was a rude reminder of all his past complaints. Someone was trying to start an argument. The slick was so concentrated it was running down to the mattress in rivulets. Aroused and ready for him, Sam still had it in him to talk back. His Sam would never back down and would always give as good as he got. 

That it stunk worse when he was juicing the bed? Sam closed his eyes, prepared for the ache that always came with the reminder. The weight was climbing over him. Knees pushed between his and forced his thighs apart. The prodding continued until both knees were out, doing a crude split across the mattress. It did lift his groin off of the bed. Hands adjusted his position, putting his rear about a foot in the air. Shit, that wasn’t good. That wasn’t a finger rubbing against his opening. It was too round, too thick. The moisture leaking from his hole made a squishing noise. “You hate it.” 

“Exactly. I hate that every day I have to walk around this house and smell you. I’m not supposed to touch you.” Lucifer wanted no confusion between them. In a few moments, Sam was going to realize what he had consented to. His brothers knew. The rosy pucker flexed against the pressure of his tip. “I hate that your scent is going to one day lure another alpha here. You stroll around this house having no idea what it does to me. You come to my room, putting that sweet scent all over my sheets. You lay in your room sleeping peacefully while I lay in this very bed fighting the urge to storm in your room and take what doesn’t belong to me. Your scent drives me mad. I’ve been wanting to do this for over a decade.”

Do what? Did that mean Lucifer wasn’t offended by his scent? Sam wanted to clarify things. A hand grasped his shoulder to keep him from moving. Owe. Being a larger man wasn’t enough to prepare him for the pain. Okay, that was the what. Sam’s eyes flew open at the intrusion. The excessive slick was the only thing keeping his opening from tearing. The head popped through with a wet noise. It burned. Maybe this was the reason fate had decided that he shouldn’t go to Lucifer. Sam didn’t think he could take it. His body should be the perfect fit for his mate. He couldn’t take it. “Fuck! Fuck! OH SHIT! Ugh! OH FUCK ME…”

“Shhh…” Lucifer grabbed the waist. The movement managed to get the tip to pop out. He aligned himself again and began to push. His hand went right back to the waist, both to get a tight hold. Not working. This was the best position to place his mark upon Sam. Next time he would take his time and pleasure them both in a more comfortable position. For the best imprint, he needed to be balls deep. He would fill Sam from both ends. Getting a grip on the nape did the trick, the hold kept the back from moving away. “Arch your back. Don’t fight me. Relax, Sweetheart. There you go, let me in.”

How could he relax? Sam inhaled, willing his muscles to relax. Fire, his hole was burning up. No way he was meant to be opened so wide. He wanted to let the man in. He’d been waiting years as well. The stretch wasn’t like anything he had ever thought possible. His body jerked at the pressure along his walls. There, the man wasn’t all the way in. The pressure was too much, he couldn’t take it. The spike of pleasure came out of nowhere. The more that inched in, the sensation heightened. It felt wonderful. The pain mixed with pressure, he exploded. 

Shit. Was that an orgasm? The flexing of the muscles and the extra slick was what he needed. Lucifer pulled Sam back as he thrust forward. Not there, he pulled out slightly to repeat the motion. That was what he was looking for. Dammit, it wouldn’t work if Sam didn’t stay still. “Love, I need you to stop. No, stop running from me.”

“Fuck,” No way in hell was he designed for this. Sam pulled from the hold. The grip was firm, but not strong enough to enforce without causing bruises. He was able to get away and remove the invading phallus. It wasn’t happening. A heavy sigh filled the room at his reaction. He flipped onto his back, pushing up until his back hit the headboard. No fucking wonder it had felt like that. Lucifer may as well have been shoving his damn arm in there. 

“This way is fine too,” Lucifer shuffled to get between the parted knees. Sam got in the perfect position, putting his ass on the pillows. Without asking he repositioned the knees so he could get right between the parted thighs. He hooked the knees over his arms to keep Sam from running again. It was awkward, but he got his hand down to place the tip back at the opening. To have it slip upwards as he tried to push in. “Shit, open wider for me, Sweetness.”

“Yes,” Sam leaned back against the wood. The hands went underneath his knees to hold them up and out. His pucker was completely exposed and waiting for it. Lucifer was holding up the weight of his legs. He reached between them to find the top half of cock. This time he held it in place at his ring. Continuing was going to hurt like a bitch. His left hand reached up to use the headboard for support, then it was time to tease them both. Over and over, he rubbed it in circles to smear the slick. Sam wanted to be claimed. He wanted the man to finish it. He’d deal with any pain as long as it meant Lucifer would belong to him when it was over. The head came to rest at the swollen rim, “Please.”

Done. Lucifer drove in. There was no running this time. His lover held on, bracing himself for it. The muscles pushed out while he sank deep. The scream echoed around them, warning him that it may be too much too soon. The base of his cock went, his balls kissing the pert cheek. All he saw was the bare throat on display, the submissive gesture. Sam was offering himself without realizing it. The mouth was captured in a harsh kiss. All teeth and tongue. Hard to share a fulfilling kiss when one’s partner was moaning and gasping for air. “Who do you belong to?”

“You.” Sam didn’t hold back. He belonged to Lucifer, always would. The teeth sinking into the tender skin at the junction of his throat was a dream come true. He was Lucifer’s. Yes, he’d do whatever it took to keep the man. Now that the cock was buried deep, the spare arm was tossed over the broad shoulders. Teeth bore down hard enough to bruise as the movement began. Slowly out, then back in. The stretch still burned. The friction was steady. “Fuck. Fuck. Oh, Lucifer. I’m going to cum.”

Again? The cock shot off to splatter across their chests. Lucifer kept going, fucking Sam through it. He’d known it would feel good. It being the first time, Sam was bound to be tight. The velvety walls clung to his cock. The body was made for him. Sam, his other half. “Fucking tight. Will you take me, Sweetheart?”

“Yes. I want it. Fuck, you feel so good. So good, don’t stop.” This was the pleasure of connecting with the man he loved. Sam would leave the world happy. The pace wasn’t fast or hard. Each thrust carried the sweet friction of being stretched. The thickness of the meat was rubbing against his spot. Every second brought about a wave of pleasure. His toes were curling. Had Lucifer noticed the way his thighs had begun to tremble? “Harder. Fuck.”

Screaming like that had Lucifer blowing his load. He pounded the best he could without getting too rough. The last thing he wanted was to cause any dire injury to Sam. It would take time before they could go all out. The hollering was more like sobs as he released deep. His name may have been mixed up in there somewhere. The throbbing of his cock brought out his lover’s next orgasm. The walls quivered to milk and pull the thick streams out. The cries egged him on, Sam wanted more. His cock softened slightly from the release. “Kiss me.”

This time the kiss wasn’t as urgent. Sam had felt the difference the few minutes the hardness had relented to be a semi-flaccid organ. It gently tickled his insides, relieving some of the intense pressure. The tongue made love to his mouth, mapping out every corner. It was growing again, slowly filling with blood while inside. The hands let go of his legs to encircle his waist. His weight was lifted, and he found himself straddling the lap. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Lucifer sat back on his feet. Limbs encased him, Sam was all around him. His hands roamed the sweat coated back. This he could get used to. Hips rocked and rotated, causing the needed stimuli. His cock was buried deep in the heat. He didn’t have to move, Sam was doing all the work. “So good, Sam. Take it, Baby. Take what you need from me.”

What he needed was to be fucked within an inch of his life. Sam whimpered for something more. He loved it. He wanted more, yet he found that he didn’t want the sweet torture to end either. Lucifer felt so right. The slight movement was enough to have his body singing. He was grinding his ass all over the man’s groin, possibly crushing something delicate in the process. If he never moved from this spot, it would be heaven. “Need you. Need to be yours.”

That was laughable. Lucifer adjusted the position to give himself room to move. Sam’s weight was lifted a bit to create space. The scream made his ears ring. It wasn’t wise to use any extra force with it being their first time. He drove upwards to slam high and deep. The placement of his arms kept the body from jarring or going anywhere. He took his pleasure, hammering his hips repeatedly. Nails raked his back, the scent of blood like an aphrodisiac. The once virgin was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Dry orgasms. “You’ve always been mine.” 

Yes! A thousand times yes! Sam threw back his head and called out to whatever higher force made this possible. The tension was clenching then releasing, over and over. Wave after wave rolled in his veins. He was getting off, but he wasn’t. Nothing came out of his spent cock. Being fucked kept it going. Before the pleasure could die down into a sweet afterglow, the skilled cock kept him from crashing completely. Another wave tried to end to be brought back to that high peak. The tension high and wound tight. A few more thrusts, “Yes!” 

Not good! Lucifer let it go. His seed spilled deep and fast. The form went limp in his hold. Sam’s forehead fell to his shoulder and he wasn’t sure who was shaking the hardest. He’d never came so hard in his life. A chaste kiss was placed on the scruffy jawline. Well, it must have been good for both of them. Not bad for their first time. “Are you awake enough so I can put you down?”

No reply. Getting their limbs untangled was a feat. Lucifer got Sam settled into bed. Was it a good sign when one’s lover passed out? Only a whimper, “Lets get you covered up and comfortable, shall we. We will discuss our new relationship in the morning.”

.  
.

I know, mostly smut. Next chapter, word spreads and Sam gets a gift.


	7. Guests

A/N: This is the update I promised. Sorry. Hope it was worth waiting for.

Chapter Seven

.  
.  
.

“Fuck, I can’t.” Garth called a stop, he was going to vomit. He wasn’t cut out for this. Not everyone could have an iron stomach like Dean. He felt a little bit better noticing that Adam was turning an unhealthy shade of green. “That’s gross, I’m going to vomit.”

“In the trash,” Sam didn’t want to pick up vomit today. His nerves were raw already. He was taking his frustrations out on the deceased pig. What was so difficult about it? Just this morning both had enjoyed a large helping of bacon. Where did they think that meat came from? Adam loved his ham sandwiches. Garth could inhale fried pork chops as fast as Dean did a pie. He had to get the pig ready to go within the hour. It was already ten. While their kind didn’t have to worry about the meat being totally cooked. He wanted it on the grill for a good eight hours. It had been delivered an hour ago and he had been asked to get it ready. After, he was to plan a meal for a group of twenty. 

“Dude, don’t hit the intestines.” Dean pulled back the flap so Sammy could see what he was doing. This he didn’t mind doing. It wouldn’t be the first pig they’d set up. He loved some good barbeque. Sucked they would have to wait until their ‘guests’ ate before being able to dig in. “Hold this, man.”

What the hell? Adam froze, unable to prevent the orangish-brown thing from being slapped into his palm. It was still slightly warm, moist, and it smelt. Bile rose in his throat the longer it remained in his hand. What was he holding? He couldn’t, he didn’t…… he did. Breakfast came back up, along with his desire to eat ever again. The chunks slid through his fingers to splatter on the counter and the floor. The vomit mixed with the organ turned his poor stomach more. He retched again, upheaving so hard it brought tears to his eyes. 

“And we have a winner. Garth you are the man.” Dean patted the slender neck with gut-coated fingers. He gave it to the dude, a wide smile beamed despite what was being rubbed off. “Oh, what the hell did you eat this morning? Is that jizz? It is.”

“Great, Adam swallows!” Sam didn’t find it amusing. It was his job to get the animal prepared. Now he had an extra mess to clean up in his kitchen. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the three. Couldn’t they go to their own rooms? They weren’t allowed anywhere else right now. Michael had kept a little something from him yesterday. He had been woken up this morning by pounding on the door. Alone in bed, his brother had come into the room to let him know what had taken Lucifer out of bed before dawn. Company had shown up at the front gates. A group of eighteen alphas had come calling, all seeking a meeting with Michael. All of them together, they meant to railroad their leader. Push Michael into a corner, so they could push him into a choice. The brothers were currently holding court in the main sitting room. Lucifer and he hadn’t been together for a day. 

“I spit.” Garth chuckled. This was fun. Seeing Adam hacking made it easier to deal with the guts being yanked out and stashed into a bucket. It was even kind of cool to watch the brothers remove the innards. Was he seeing things? “Uh, is he missing his things.”

“Yes, probably messed with the wrong girl pig.” Dean’s nose crinkled. Adam had taken to leaning over the sink. “You still puking?”

“Shut up,” He couldn’t help it. Adam used his wrist to turn on the tap. Where was the soap? There were things he couldn’t do and yanking out the innards of an animal was one of them. If he couldn’t head into the main section of the house, he’d head up to their bedroom. Why prevent them from being around the visiting alphas if they were going to allow them to roam freely? 

What was that smell? Not Adam’s vomit. Sam smelt it the same time as Dean. Chlorine or bleach. He had cleaned up the kitchen before the pig had been dropped onto the island. Plastic was put down to keep the surface from getting messy. It wasn’t the animal or a cleaning product. It also had the scent of copper mixed in with it. It being the four of them, they shouldn’t be bothered by anyone except their mates. The guests should remain in the front of the house. That wasn’t the case it seemed. One of the alphas was roaming close enough to the kitchen for his smell to seep. 

“Someone stinks,” Dean aided in removing the heart. A burp exited Garth’s throat having the organ placed in his hand. He didn’t want to hide away in their rooms to leave Sam alone in preparing the meal. He couldn’t cook but he could follow orders. “Have a heart. Dare you to take a bite.”

“Hell no,” no way. He wasn’t going to eat that thing. Garth tossed it into the bucket with the rest of it. What else was planned? There was a large bag of potatoes on the counter. “Do you need me to do anything else?”

“Yes,” Sam walked over to the sink to wash off his hands. The water washed the remainder of the puke down into the disposal. Dean could finish up the pig so he could start everything else. He was making a homemade potato salad, coleslaw, hash, and biscuits to finish it up. Gabriel would be taking care of fetching the beverages. “Can you wash your hands and start peeling the potatoes? I’m going to need that entire bag done as soon as possible.”

“I’ll finish the pig,” Dean shoved his hand inside to fish for anything that may have been left. So much for finding a few moments to speak to his brother. Cas didn’t want him butting in. He had a right to it. Sam was his brother, he was concerned. He didn’t completely agree with the situation. Handing Sam off to Lucifer wasn’t right. Sam deserved his true mate, a family, and eventually a loving home. What he had with Cas. He wanted to know how things had gone last night. What they had been able to detect immediately was the fact that his baby brother was no longer pure. That cherry had been popped. But the scent was deeper, stronger, almost sickening sweet. Odd considering their scents normally mellowed after taking a lover. The only reason he was positive that Sam was no longer a blushing virgin was because he reeked of Lucifer. Lucifer had made sure to leave his mark. There was also the way Sam winced when he walked. “Want some ice for your ass?”

“Fuck off,” Sam snapped. No, he didn’t need ice for his rear. A long soak in the tub would work wonders for his sore body. He felt raw and drained, his ass was fucking killing him. Should he be this sore? There would be no repeat tonight. His hole needed time to recover. He loathed the idea of having to use the bathroom when it was time. For now, he just needed to relieve his bladder. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go take a piss. Cas said to text him when the meat is ready to go. Don’t go out there, Dean.”

The smart comment was brushed aside. Sam appreciated the help, as long as they didn’t get in the way. Adam wasn’t being much help. The guy needed to man up and have Castiel run a test. The moodiness, the puking, and Adam had let it slip that they had unprotected sex last time. One shouldn’t climb onto their mate’s cock if they didn’t want to get knocked up. Something he would never have to worry about. His body would never become fertile. If he wanted to spoil any children, it would be Dean’s. Lucifer and he still needed to discuss what was going to happen now. The talk would not include a future with a family. 

Staying away from any visitors, he darted up to the bedroom. The shower this morning had removed the outward evidence of last night. It hadn’t gotten rid of the proof. Sam stopped to admire the mark that had been left behind after relieving his bladder. While washing his hands, he stared at the scarred tissue. The two marks weren’t a pale pink, bright red, or even a faint purple. They were two midnight blue spots, the bite had gone deep. Awesome, his neck and his bum were bruised beyond repair. He liked it. Not the aching bottom. Seeing the mark upon his skin. He belonged to Lucifer. 

“Sam,” saying his name caused the cutest squeak. Lucifer smirked, so adorable. Like that glare scared him. He had waited for him to finish up in the restroom. Michael was insisting that he fetch his mate. The group had waited a good hour before gaining the balls to inquire about Sam. They waited until the invitation to remain for dinner was given. They planned to enjoy Michael’s hospitality. That was all they were getting. One in particular had commented on smelling something extremely sweet and pleasant. He would refrain from removing someone’s tongue, for now. As long as none of them made the mistake of touching what was his. All they had to do was get within a few feet of Sam to realize that it was his scent marking him. 

“Lucifer,” fuck this was awkward. Sam didn’t know what to do. He had passed out and this was their first confrontation since the sex. The man appeared smug and pleased with himself. Should be. Why was Lucifer upstairs when there were visitors downstairs? “Um, did you need something?”

Yes, he needed his mate to stop treating him like a fucking stranger. Lucifer moved in closer. In time, it would take some time for Sam to care for him and be happy enough to begin showing him affection. “Michael wants me to bring you downstairs. A few of the guests asked about you. Michael told them that you have recently been claimed, but one thought it cute to accuse him of lying to continue hiding you away from others. So, I was told to fetch you so they could see for themselves that you are taken.”

“You mean so they can smell that I belong to you.” Sam got it. Saying it wasn’t going to be good enough. He was to go down so they could smell Lucifer on him. How was he supposed to act? Sam was at a loss as to how he should behave. He was to go downstairs to be paraded in front of a bunch of men. All so they could detect his scent then leave. He didn’t belong to any of them. Both had stood there and waited for him to get up. It had taken him a few minutes to use the bathroom, wash his face, and calm his nerves. 

Sam found himself walking next to Lucifer on the way down the stairs. Did he really have to go? Could he beg Lucifer to take him back to the room? Would Michael get upset if he didn’t go in there? He didn’t want to be put on display. How could they expect him to deal with this? Lucifer and he had just mated last night. He didn’t want to do this. Could he say anything to prevent this? He didn’t want anyone else. Did Lucifer not care that he was being offered like a slab of meat? The claim was enforced because Michael had told them to do it. At this moment he belonged to the silent man next to him. Why did he feel like it mattered little? Why did he feel like Lucifer was hoping that there was someone in the room that could claim him? They hadn’t really discussed anything, and he had no idea how the man felt about it. “I don’t want to. I don’t want to go in there.”

“No?” Lucifer stopped before going inside. The unwanted company was waiting in the sitting room. He didn’t want to go in either. He didn’t want to stand around watching a bunch of horny assholes inspecting and thinking about what it would be like to fuck Sam. 

“Of course not,” Sam snapped. “I understand why Michael pressured you into claiming me. I appreciate it, I do. I know you don’t want to be stuck with me. I don’t want to go in there because I don’t want anyone in that room. I don’t have to see them to know it. Don’t make me go in there.”

“You are going in there,” Lucifer didn’t want him going in either. He placed a hand on Sam’s arm, turning him so they could face each other. What he wanted to do was to take his mate back to bed and ignore Cas’s order about no sex. “We are going in there. Because Michael thinks he needs to do the right thing, by you. I will take you in there. I will let them see you. I will let them smell you. I am willing to let them scent you because you stink of me. There is no way they are going to miss the fact that I claimed you. I will stand next to you. I will wait to see if any of them are stupid enough to challenge me. You need not worry about what is in this room. We will do this to appease Michael and hopefully put an end to any future visits. By this time tomorrow, word will have spread that you belong TO ME.” 

“Yeah,” he did. Sam squawked in agreement, his insides liquifying at the intensity in the blue eyes. It would be a lie to say he didn’t like it. Hearing that he belonged. Knowing that the others in the room would indeed smell the fact that Lucifer had staked a claim on him. Hearing Lucifer verbally stake a claim on him. It made him feel wanted. 

“Sam, you must want to force me to kill someone.” Lucifer yanked him close. Too close for the situation. He loved how easy it was to excite his mate. The scent spiked again, “What is getting you excited? Is it the idea of being paraded around a bunch of hungry alphas? Or do you like the idea of belonging to me? Did I just get you wet?”

Dammit, he couldn’t help it. Sam wasn’t going to apologize. There was no way to deny it. Being held this close, it brought it all back. What it felt like to be claimed, to be taken. He’d never thought it could feel like that. It had been amazing, so good. He loved the idea of belonging to Lucifer, it was what he always wanted. “You don’t need me to say it.”

True. Lucifer could smell it. Which was going to cause a problem if they went into that room. Cherry candy. He had the urge to yank the jeans down and plunge his tongue deep inside Sam’s sweet hole. “True, but I want to hear you say it. Tell me why you’re getting wet.”

“Because of what you said. That I belong to you.” There, he had said it. Sam didn’t see the point of saying it was otherwise. He wanted Lucifer. Circumstances had placed him with the man, he may as well make the most of it. He reached up to drape his arms around the thick shoulders. “I love the idea of belonging to you. I want to be yours. I am yours.” 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Right here and now. Lucifer didn’t care if someone stepped out. The jeans were snapped open, the zipper tore apart under the strain. He wasn’t satisfied until the denim was yanked down past Sam’s thighs. He wasn’t patient enough to strip Sam completely. He spun him around, “Brace yourself.”

Sam placed his palms on the nearby wall. Shit, the door to the sitting room was right there. Anyone could slide the double doors open and walk out to see them. That was if they didn’t smell or hear what was about to take place. He didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. Not when the hands were on his backside, massaging the twin globes. Sam arched his back, pushing his rear towards his alpha. He wanted it. The warmth of Lucifer encased him from behind, chest to back. Teeth scraped across the shell of his ear. A raspy moan escaped, he needed this. A hand was placed over his heart and the thick tip began to press inside. It still stung. The entry burned as his hole stretched to let the cock in. With a pop, it went in and he cried out. Why was it still so intense? Trying to do it from behind was still an issue for them. The thickness pressing along his prostate was too much. Was Lucifer abnormal for even an alpha or was he just that sensitive?

“Scream for me,” Lucifer snapped his hips. Was it too much? His sweet mate was extremely sensitive. He didn’t have to aim for it. With the slightest movement, the beautiful man was coming undone. The painting shook on the hook from Sam slamming his palms into the wall. His lover was trying to use the flat surface to brace himself. 

“Oh fuck,” Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to witness anyone stepping out to discover them. No way in hell those inside couldn’t hear them. The next scream would be heard all the way to the kitchen. The slapping of skin on skin echoed in time with the alpha’s throaty grunts. This wasn’t necessarily to bring the pleasure. There was plenty to be had in the act. Sam purred through the gentle caresses, the frantic way his body was being claimed. 

“That’s it, soak my cock, Sam.” Lucifer nailed the sweet spot. Sam shot straight up and bucked to move away. He was only giving about half of himself, not wanting it to be too much. The sweet thing was still too inexperienced for them to go all out. Soon though, soon Sam would be able to take him no matter the position. 

It was too much, he couldn’t handle it. Sam whimpered having the cock pull out. Guilt floored him. Hands turned him around and his back hit the wall. Would Lucifer be pissed off at him? What kind of mate was he when he couldn’t handle it long enough so the man could finish? Did he need to give the man another reason to regret claiming him? “I’m sorry. You didn’t have to stop.”

“Yes, I did.” Lucifer wasn’t a monster. Well, in some ways he was, but he didn’t wish to be one with Sam. He knew when to be considerate. He wasn’t a small man and he had just broken his mate in last night. Sam was still too sore from it. He should have listened to Cas. “Don’t apologize to me. Not when you’ve done nothing wrong. I didn’t want to stop but I will. You are still recovering. I’m not going to hurt you because I can’t control myself.”

“But you’re still,” Very aroused and hard. Sam looked between them to the jutting cock. Was that blood? That was why Lucifer had stopped? Seeing the smear on the flesh was the signal for his body to become aware of the burning sensation. “Do you want me to help you finish?”

“No, I will survive. What I want is for you to go ahead and redress yourself. Once you have done that, I will accept a kiss. There is plenty of time for us to continue later.” Lucifer was the one that had done wrong. He should have listened. Sam had probably torn last night at some point. Trying to do it again so soon would aggravate it. He tucked himself back into the jeans. They hadn’t finished, but he had accomplished enough. The way Sam had cried out for him in pleasure, no one would mistake Sam’s compliance for anything but what it was. They may not be destined, but the one everyone sought wanted him. 

“Okay,” that was done. Sam kept the wincing to a minimum. He returned the kiss eagerly. Seconds into it, he knew his scent was spiking again. He really wanted to continue. Why couldn’t the alpha be like most and ignore what was best and fuck him regardless of a bit of blood? He wanted it. 

The right door swung open. Michael wasn’t amused. He wouldn’t blame Sam. The one responsible was wearing a nasty smirk and pleased with what his actions were causing. He already had a dozen alphas eager to meet Sam, despite learning that he had taken a mate. They all had one question, was it his true mate. Michael had been honest and told them no. A few said then they still wanted to meet him. If Sam was willing to take on an alpha before his true mate found him, then they may be interested. They also had hopes that they would be Sam’s one. None had been informed of who had claimed Sam, not yet. Michael was going to leave that up to his brother to do. “Do you mind? We have guests.”

“I’m aware, brother.” Lucifer spat the word at him. It wasn’t Michael’s mate being put on display here. All because of their stupid rules. He didn’t give a shit if fate didn’t think Sam was the one for him. What mattered was that he didn’t want another. Sam was his. “You asked me to bring him down and I have. Let’s go inside, Sam. Word of advice though, don’t let anyone touch you. Michael doesn’t want me to kill anyone.”

Right. Sam didn’t think it would come to that. He didn’t see Lucifer getting that jealous over him. They followed Michael inside. Seeing them all standing around made him anxious. He counted sixteen currently hanging around, each and every one was looking directly at him. He stepped back, right into Lucifer. This wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be forced to endure being examined like he was a damn artifact put up for auction. His brain shut down as Michael began making introductions. Not a single name stuck in his brain. Sam tuned it all out, content to focus on the hand on his side. Lucifer’s hand was stroking his ribcage to offer comfort and reassurance. “Pleasure to meet you all.”

Too many voices at once. Lucifer didn’t hesitate to step up to wrap both arms possessively around Sam’s middle. Why the niceties? None really cared how Sam was doing. Or for their fake compliments. He doubted his mate could distinguish who was saying what with how each one was trying to speak at once. They all wanted Sam’s attention. “ENOUGH! He belongs to me. No point in wasting his time. Unless someone here is brave enough to challenge me for him. Because the only way you’ll get the chance to claim him is if I’m dead.”

“Tactless.” Michael would have handled it differently. Many hadn’t bothered to decipher the scent that clung to Sam. Now that it had been said, they were doing just that. Wrinkling their nose realizing that Lucifer’s scent wasn’t there just because he was standing so close to the breeder. As if the sounds of fucking hadn’t been clear. They didn’t know Sam, so there was no way for them to realize that the boy didn’t just fuck anyone. “As I informed everyone upon arrival, Sam has been claimed. As uncouth as my brother is, he is within his right to fight to keep his claim. Since none can step forward and claim Sam as his true mate, I will ask now if there is anyone that wishes to challenge Lucifer for the right to court Sam?”

“I’ll do it, I wish to challenge Lucifer.” 

“NO!” Sam clamped his mouth shut. Was he not supposed to refuse? Maybe not, but it was pointless, it was. He didn’t care if this man fought Lucifer. No matter how large, or freakishly built this unknown alpha was. What he knew was that he wouldn’t accept anyone else. “Look, and don’t you dare tell me I don’t get a say in this. I do. Whether or not you can defeat him for the right, it would be wasted. You would be risking your life for nothing. Even if you were to kill Lucifer, I would never accept you. Let me rephrase that, if you were to by some miracle kill him, you would gain nothing because I would kill myself before I let you touch me. Okay, I would kill myself after I found a way to kill you in return. I will never willingly accept any of you. That is the truth.”

“And I say you’ve been manipulated so long that you have no idea what you want.” The alpha preened, showing off the impressive height. “My name is Christian, I am the leader of the Cartwright Clan, located in Fresno. And I hereby accept Lucifer’s challenge. When I win, Michael, will you uphold the laws and allow me the opportunity to court the breeder, Sam?”

“Naturally,” not that it would do the man any good. Michael wouldn’t keep the man away. Whether or not Sam was receptive to it, that wasn’t something he could control. “If you win, I will allow you the opportunity to court him. However, you will accept that I will not allow you or anyone to force him into anything. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Excellent,” Michael would love a good fight. “However, I already planned a nice evening for everyone. You two can proceed to killing each other tomorrow at noon. We have a nice field in which you can play. I may even set up a betting station.”

“Michael!” Why wasn’t Lucifer saying anything? Sam turned his head to get a look at the alpha holding onto him. He had to be losing it. What kind of fucked up shit was this? His mate looked bored….? Lucifer merely shrugged at the suggestions. This Christian was huge, like an inch or two taller than Sam. Those freaking muscles couldn’t be all for show. He didn’t want Lucifer getting hurt for nothing. No, he didn’t want the man he loved to fight for him. “I never agreed to this. I will never allow him to court me. I won’t ever let anyone else touch me.”

“The first thing you’ll learn is that you don’t get a say, breeder.” Christian made a mental note to deliver a sound beating to the boy’s backside. “Once I kill your whipped alpha, you’ll have no choice but to learn your place. If he were half a man, he would have fucked you through the pain regardless of how much you bleed. Tomorrow night we shall see how easy you tear.”

“Michael,” Lucifer carefully pushed Sam towards his brother. If the others were wise, they’d get out of his way. That comment alone said what kind of alpha led the Fresno pack. Only a beast would purposely cause dire harm to their mate. Many believed that one should only show kindness towards their one. 

“Fine, Alpha Christian, my brother wishes to commence the challenge right now. Do you accept?” Michael got a firm hold on Sam’s arm to get him further out of harm’s way. The others were on their own, as was his furniture. The loudmouth gave an affirmative nod. “Let it be known that both have accepted the terms. I would suggest moving. Come, Sam.”

They were really going to fight. Sam didn’t want to watch. The others scattered to the far walls to give the men room. Unbelievable, a few were placing bets. Michael leaned over and bid ten grand on Lucifer to win. Everyone else was chattering how Christian would be the one to take the win. How could they find amusement in it? What if Lucifer got hurt? Sam didn’t think he could just stand here while it happened. Their host gave a nod for it to begin. 

“Keep the mess to a minimum,” Michael jerked Sam back feeling him try to step forward. His furniture may be a loss after this. The visiting alpha was the one to make the first move, charging at Lucifer. Someone wise wouldn’t have made that mistake. Pure rage burned in those cold eyes. They had all heard the noise, had smelt the hint of blood, and any alpha worthy of the skin he resided in would have stopped. You didn’t injure your breeder. Lucifer sidestepped the attack, dodging with the grace he was known for. Gasps and shouts were deafening as the devil spun and delivered a solid punch to the man’s nape. Christian went down from the momentum and broke the coffee table. Before he could get up, his opponent was on him. “Away from the couch, away from the couch. Fuck!”

His brother could replace it with the money he had just won. Lucifer didn’t wait for the asshole to get his bearings or to figure out where he’d gone wrong. The alpha had fucked up when he had opened his mouth to make it known that he wanted something that didn’t belong to him. Lucifer stood behind him and leaned over, May as well use the alpha to make a point. He wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders to prevent any running. Hands immediately went for his arms, scratching and hitting. When the mouth opened to yell at him, he shoved his free hand into the filthy mouth. Lucifer wanted the man to know why he was dying a day early. “Only a coward takes pleasure in making someone weaker than themselves bleed. You could have left with your life, but you just had to open your mouth. Let’s see how easy you tear.”

“Not near the furniture.” Michael rolled his eyes at the pun. The shrieking was grating, and he almost felt sorry enough to call his brother down. Not that it would have helped. Seeing the cheeks begin to tear, as he had suggested he’d do to Sam, there was no stopping it until the man was dead. 

Holy fuck. Sam felt numb watching the man’s head being torn clean off, leaving just the jaw attached to the throat. The tongue had been left behind as well. Michael was swearing because the blood shot out all over the couch and then onto the carpet when the body was released. Despite the size of the opponent Lucifer had easily killed him. It had taken little effort to viciously tear another alpha’s head clean off. His stomach rolled. He’d heard the rumors. He had grown up listening to the others boast and gossiping on how Lucifer lived up to his namesake. Many had dubbed him a monster. A ruthless and uncaring beast that would rip his victims apart with his bare hands. That hadn’t just been exaggerations. The handsome face turned to him, the smile was downright creepy, and the blood covered arm extended towards him. Still in the man’s lethal hands, the head was being offered to him. Sam’s vision turned white and the last thing he heard was Michael calling someone a damn idiot.

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me!


	8. Hit And Run

A/n: It has been awhile, please comment for me. I know I promised to stop being mean to Sam but this chapter is more plot driven and needed. And the focus of the violence is NOT centered on him. So please be patient, because this chapter is sort of a turning point. Thanks!

.  
.

Chapter Eight

Waking up to the heavy scent of alcohol was something Sam could deal with. What he couldn’t handle was slowly stirring to the sounds of fucking. The alcohol would be from the swabs kept in the office. The stiffness underneath his back would be from the crappy examining table that was there for treating those living in the main house. The cool breeze upon his face would be from the overhead vent and the air conditioning being turned down low enough to preserve whoever had the misfortune of dying while waiting on the good doctor to finish nailing Dean. He was in the examining room; the couple was in the connected office from the sounds of it. The lusty moans were from his brother, who was being a needy little bitch from the sounds of it. Cracking an eye, he looked to see if he was the only one being made to suffer the trauma. He was.

No one else was in the room. Someone had brought him inside, shit, when he had fainted. What kind of pansy was he? What the hell had that been? Sam had no desire to listen to the couple going at it, but he wasn’t ready to face anyone else. Getting up meant confronting the others and the reason he had fainted. His stomach churned, his heart squeezed, and he almost gagged recalling what he had seen. It was the first time he’d seen someone being slain. He had somewhat heard their father fighting someone and it had ended with only John coming back to tell them they had to leave. He had known then that someone had been killed. It wasn’t the same as watching it. That hadn’t been a gun shot, a car accident, or an explosion. The sound of the screams, the flesh making a horrible sound as it was torn. Shit had been dangling towards the floor as blood dripped. Disgusting. What chilled him more was who had done it. 

How easy it had been. Sam was positive that the last alpha that had fought Lucifer hadn’t been so easy. How was that possible? He wasn’t the best at judging strength but the unknown one that had been killed had looked to be larger and stronger. All those times he’d heard Gabriel joke about not liking to fight along Lucifer because he was too cruel. He would either play with his opponent or be downright merciless. There had been no need for the death. He had seen the fear and acceptance in the man’s eyes. Sam was positive the alpha would have backed down the second he realized what he was up against. Instead, his fucking head had been torn clean off. Lucifer had peeled it off like it was a damn band-aid. 

“Sam?” Castiel straightened up his shirt, he had missed a button. How long had his patient been awake? The eyeroll confirmed it, they had been heard. Well, he wasn’t going to apologize for it. He had been busy lately and he wasn’t about to turn his mate away. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just had to watch someone have his head torn off.” How did Castiel think he felt? He had just watched someone be brutally killed. It was his own alpha to do it. How was he supposed to feel? “If you’d seen what I did you wouldn’t have felt like boning my brother.”

“I see. Sam, I have seen worse and I promise, I’d still feel like boning your brother.” Castiel chuckled hearing his lover sneaking out of the main door to the office without coming inside to check on Sam. Dean would stop by later. Castiel had asked for a few moments to speak to Sam after he woke up. The boy was still adjusting from being claimed. Michael should have had someone escort Sam out of the room before allowing the two to fight. They all knew what their brother was like. The moment the bastard had made it apparent that he was going to force a fight, they should have sent Sam out. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Not really. Sam knew he wouldn’t be allowed out of the room until he did. He began, “I don’t need you to shrink me, Cas. It disturbed me. I will admit it. I just saw someone being killed. It was a stupid fight, one I told them to not do. I am not sure what bothers me more, how easy it was for Lucifer to kill the guy or that both of your brothers have such disregard for someone’s life.”

“It isn’t that easy.” It went beyond the lack of disregard. Castiel wanted him to understand. It wouldn’t be the first or last time they would be forced to witness someone being killed. Over a dozen had been slain in order to get Garth here. “As an alpha, we live by certain rules and expectations. The man that was killed, he knew it. The moment he issued the challenge he knew there was a chance he’d die. Just as it was Lucifer’s right to do it. If someone were to threaten Dean or try to take him from me; I wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. Lucifer claimed you and you are special to all of us. What I need to know is how you are feeling now that it is over. Michael wants me to make sure you aren’t going to become distressed if I bring you out. The roast is on and the rest of the guests are enjoying themselves outside. I’d like to take you out but only if you feel up to it.”

“I’ll go.” Sam wanted to go. If he ran to their room and hid away, how would it look? It may appear that he was frightened or disgusted with the alpha that had claimed him. No, he wouldn’t hide away. He would go outside and support Lucifer’s actions. The man had done it to keep him safe and at home. “I’m feeling okay. We can go.”

“If you are sure.” Castiel would watch him carefully when they exited. If Sam showed any signs of becoming distressed when seeing Lucifer, he would escort him back inside. Since coming to live with them, both brothers had been sheltered from a lot of the hardships of being breeders. Garth was one that had experienced too much in his young age. “Let me know if you start feeling unwell.”

“The only thing that is going to make me sick is smelling my brother’s ass on your breath.” Sam got down from the table. He didn’t need help. The doctor still placed a hand on his elbow as they walked out of the office and down the hallway. The touch was light and wouldn’t be mistaken for anything other than concern. The house was empty. Sam smelt the cooking meat before they reached the open patio doors. It smelt rather good. Maybe the others hadn’t fucked it up after he hadn’t returned to help finish preparing the food. Dean would have gotten the meat going before getting in a helping of Cas’s sausage. He must have been out for a few hours. 

“I gave you a little something to help you sleep for a few hours.” Castiel saw the confusion seeing how dark it was outside. He’d thought it best to let Sam get a bit of sleep. Allow the tension to dissolve before the reason for the fight reappeared. His mate was already back on duty. Garth and Adam had already brought out the rest of the food. He felt the hesitation when all eyes turned at their arrival. “One word and I will take you to your room.”

“Thanks,” Sam thanked him. He appreciated the concern. The visiting alphas were scattered about in groups of two and three talking amongst themselves. He didn’t spare them a second of his attention. His gaze landed on the trio standing next to the pool. They were waiting to see what he would do. Everyone knew that he had fainted witnessing Lucifer’s actions. Were they expecting him to be horrified? Maybe disgusted or even afraid? The visitors probably didn’t care either way. It was his family that were watching him because they all knew what had disturbed him. Michael’s gaze spoke volumes; it was filled with pity and concern; for Lucifer. Their leader would be worried that it may cause further discord between Lucifer and himself. It was Lucifer’s gaze that almost made him falter. For a moment there was fear before it was hidden but he had seen it. 

Dean gave him a nod to reassure him that he was behind him no matter what he decided to do. Or it could have been a nod of apology for making him listen to their activities. Sam left Cas and took it upon himself to go reassure his mate that he was perfectly fine despite the fainting spell. He didn’t like being that close to the pool, but he walked around the pair sitting on the edge to make it to the brothers. Gabriel gave a shit-eating grin that made him want to toss the imp into the water. They probably had a damn bet going on how he would react around Lucifer. The ball was in his court it seemed. Lucifer had a beer in his hand and wasn’t moving to do anything. 

“Shit, we both lose.” Michael didn’t mind losing a grand though. Gabriel had bet that Sam would lose his shit and run to the shelter of Dean’s side. He had bet that Sam wouldn’t run but would come over long enough to say hello then excuse himself to go to Dean. The breeder did neither. He was okay with losing when the tension eased out of Lucifer’s shoulders at Sam’s unexpected and welcomed reaction. 

“Sam.” Lucifer didn’t move. He wanted this to be all on Sam. He didn’t want to make his mate uncomfortable after freaking him out earlier. He wouldn’t blame him if he were to decide to stay by Dean the remainder of the night. His mate came to stand by his side and arms went around his middle without being coerced. Lucifer draped an arm around the shoulder which got Sam to lower his head. The forehead came to rest in the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss to the crown and inhaled the sweet scent. 

“Well, seems we were worried for nothing.” Gabriel wondered if they could call it even since they both lost the bet. Shit, he’d known the two had a thing for each other but at times Luci was bordering on obsession. You don’t rip a man’s head off for a petty comment. Michael had to smooth things over with the man’s clan despite it being a legal and fair fight. It might have been on the up and up, but word would get around how Lucifer had gone above what was needed to keep his mate. Word would spread at how easy the alpha had gone down and hadn’t been a match for their brother, but Lucifer had been cruel and shown no mercy. Which was exactly what the sadistic bastard wanted. “Think I’m gonna go check on my honey.”

“You can leave too, Michael.” Lucifer didn’t need him here. He could handle Sam. He knew how to take care of his mate. They would see if anyone else was going to grow a pair and try to take what belonged to him. He didn’t wait for his eldest brother to leave before using his fingers to lift the face by the chin to look at him. The uncertainty was cute and unfound. He was not angry with Sam, nor was he discontent with Sam’s decision to come to him. Lucifer was pleased with it. Sam would have to get used to it. Any that challenged him would meet the same fate. Sam was his. “Do I get a kiss?”

Why ask if the kiss was going to be taken? Sam opened his mouth to say yes but the lips crashed over his own. The angle made it impossible for anything prolonged. A few swipes of the tongue before he was left wanting and out of breath. He wanted more. Sam let his gaze drop to the parted mouth still close to his own. The bottom lip was damp from the last swipe. It was his saliva that the tongue came out to taste.

“Moan like that again and I’ll have to take you upstairs before the food is done.” Lucifer ran his knuckles over the jaw. He would get yelled at if he were to drag Sam upstairs. Cas would stop them from going off to fuck. 

“Okay,” Sam was down with that. He wouldn’t mind going upstairs. It was better than remaining down here and being gawked at. Their stepping out to be alone wasn’t no worse that Castiel sneaking off to give Dean a helping of dick. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone would miss them. Those that mattered were getting involved with their own mates. Gabriel was trying to playfully get Garth into the pool. Michael was walking around with Adam on his arm while chatting up their guests. Castiel was standing off to the side and ogling his mate’s ass like it was on the menu. Sam wasn’t going to moan again, “Can we go if I just ask nicely?”

“If we go, you aren’t getting any cock, Sam.” Lucifer would love to give him some. As tempting as his mate was, he could control himself when it came to the welfare of Sam. He wasn’t going to hurt him for a few minutes of pleasure. “Castiel said to give you a few days. He said I was obviously too rough with you last night. If we leave it will be to discuss a few things.”

No sex, that sucked. Sam would rather be preoccupied with sex than be forced to talk. If Lucifer wanted to talk then he would listen. “Okay. What are we going to talk about? If you are going to reassure me that I shouldn’t be afraid of you after watching you tear someone’s head off then save your breath. I’m not afraid of you. I’m more concerned for others than myself. I know you won’t physically hurt me.”

“I won’t.” Lucifer didn’t want Sam to fear him. He also didn’t want his mate to worry about others. He did pick up on the ‘physically’. Sam had added that for a reason. With their history, he was sure Sam was worried about being hurt emotionally and mentally. “Before your brother comes over to steal you from me allow me to make something clear, Sam. No matter the reason behind my claiming you, you are mine. Whatever issues were between us in the past I want them left there. From the moment I marked you all that was over. I can’t change the things I said before or did. All I can do is try to do the best for you now, but you will have to allow it. Are you willing to start fresh and be my mate?”

Start fresh and build a relationship with Lucifer? Sam didn’t need to think about it. It was what he wanted more than anything. He had always belonged to Lucifer. “Yes.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Okay, that is disgusting.” And it reeked. What could make that smell? Garth left it to his friend to deal with it. He didn’t do the entire holding back hair process. He wasn’t that much of a friend. Liking Adam didn’t invoke the kind of devotion it would take to ignore the smell. He was standing just outside of the door and he wanted to become ill as well. 

“He will be okay in a minute,” Sam cringed as the next wave struck. Breakfast was being purged into the public toilet. If anyone asked, he’d blame it on Adam being unable to hold his liquor or a stomach virus. The poor guy wasn’t showing yet, so it was alright for him to go out in public. Another month or so, and it would be house-city. He was shocked that Michael had given Adam permission to go with them. Using the new baby as an excuse had gotten the anal jerk to loosen up. It wouldn’t hurt the guy to spend time with them. All that was missing was his own brother. Nothing was getting Dean out of the clinic. Cas was dealing with another pregnancy scare. A young guy named Scott had shown up bleeding and in pain. A pregnancy that was about to take a drastic turn for the worse if the doc couldn’t prevent it. 

The mall wasn’t the ideal place for this. Garth kept the next man from trying to step inside the bathroom. There were only two stalls in the cramped space. One was broken and Adam was hurling in the other. He had heard that morning sickness could be gruesome, but he never wanted to experience it. The first time had been on the drive here. While at a stop light. Adam put his head out of the window and had started to vomit onto the pavement. They’d made it through one store before the urge had come again. “Is there anything we can give him for it?”

“Shoot me,” Adam was done. He hadn’t signed up for this. Michael was a fucking liar. There was nothing special about this. Something had told him to insist that his lover pull out. But nooooo…. This was the outcome. He was now carrying an ungrateful, demon, spawn that was hellbent on making him suffer. There was no way he could survive a pregnancy if he couldn’t keep down any food. Fuck, he couldn’t keep down water these days. He was going to die. 

“Yeah, go to the food court and bring back a ginger ale for him. I’ll wait here,” Sam helped him to stand. That was ripe. They got to the sink before more bile was spewed onto the countertop. Nasty. Well, he wasn’t a betting man, but he was willing to say this was going to be their first and last child. The water was turned on, “Try rinsing out your mouth.”

“Thank you,” yuck, tap water. Adam tried to get rid of the taste. Nasty, he was never eating eggs again. They just didn’t taste the same the second time around. When would his getting sick end? Then he had the rest of it to look forward to. Putting on weight, his ankles swelling, his non-existent breast getting tender, and the dreaded baby belly. Something was going to grow in his gut. He was already pissing every two hours. The damn brat was causing him to live with a constant bladder infection. Drink more water. Slow down on the coffee. Don’t eat this, don’t eat that. You aren’t allowed to go outside. Stay in bed. That isn’t necessary. Don’t be gone long. Don’t have a fucking life because my hell spawn has leeched itself to your asshole. “You are so fucking lucky Lucifer can’t knock you up.”

“Don’t say that,” Sam gently patted the back. Adam was lucky to have Michael. So what if the man was being a bit overbearing right now. It was their first child together, it was bound to happen. “This is Michael’s first too, don’t forget that. Unfortunately, you get the hard part. We will head home and finish this another day.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Trying to bring a child into the world shouldn’t be so damn hard. Adam took the offered paper towel. His stomach was empty without an ounce of bile left inside. What more could he puke? Why the hell hadn’t he thrown himself down a flight of stairs already? “Where is Garth?”

“Here,” Back with the bottle of nasty stuff. It was handed over. It was amazing watching how gentle but firm Sam was being. Garth had already spent three months at the estate. Each day he became closer to the single breeder. He still didn’t see what made Sam a failure in anyone’s eyes. What he saw was that the family did believe the drivel. The pitying looks that were sent in Sam’s direction when they thought he wasn’t looking. Others really saw him as some kind of failure because he was different. So what if he hadn’t found his true mate yet. It had taken Gabriel years to find him as well. That didn’t mean that Sam’s mate wasn’t out there. Anyone would be lucky to have the guy. Especially Lucifer. “Should we leave?”

“Yes, shopping is put on hold for today. We can come back later. Or he can do his shopping online.” Sam didn’t care either way. He wasn’t the one pregnant and about to swell. “Do you need help getting to the car?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Adam could make it to the car without assistance. He had his pride. Wasn’t it enough that their shopping trip was being cut short? The moment he got home Michael was going to lecture him. The “I told you so” would be endless. He was too delicate. He should stay inside at all times. Fuck that, he wanted a life besides popping out brats. 

The walk back to the car took a few minutes. Sam didn’t mind. He was going to leave again as soon as Adam got settled. Tonight was delivery night for everyone. Dean was going to order from wherever for everyone. Sam had plans of going all out. He was going to make a romantic dinner for two. While Lucifer was out with Gabriel tending to business, he was setting up their bedroom. A long soak in the tub to make sure he smelt decent. The sexy pair of panties he had just paid for. With any luck, Lucifer would decide that he’d had enough time to heal. 

“I feel horrible,” Adam frowned at the rumbling of his stomach. Seriously? If he puked again, the lining of his stomach was likely to come up. Fuck, he needed another sip of the nasty drink. Would it keep him from puking in Sam’s car? 

“Come on, we will get you home.” Garth chuckled at the grim expression. No one liked ginger ale. Adam had stopped in the middle of the parking lot to start guzzling the shit. That itself was enough to reinforce that Gabriel would be going on vacation the next time he was fertile. 

“Don’t drink so fast,” Sam lectured the idiot for guzzling the drink. That was almost going to guarantee that there was puke in his car. The laughter was still escaping Garth as the engine revved nearby. Sam barely saw the hood of the car as it approached. Peeling so fast the rubber burnt on the pavement. It was headed right for Adam. The speed indicated that it was intentional. There was no time to warn or pull Adam safely out of the way. 

Shit! Adam turned his head at the engine and realized too late that it would be impossible to get out of the way fast enough. The car was going to clip him. His blood ran cold as his hand dropped towards the flat surface that housed the unborn fetus that he had promised to give Michael. The impact happened in slow motion, throwing him slightly backwards then upwards, then crashing back down, only to start rolling until he ended up on the pavement once more. In reality it took less than ten seconds for his feet to leave the ground and he was back upon it. Everything hurt, pain everywhere.

That could have gone a lot better. Sam couldn’t find his voice hearing the sob of pain. There had been no way to completely prevent the car from hitting Adam. This had been the only solution, well the only one his mind had come up in that split second he’d taken to react. Probably not the smartest if his back had anything to say about it. Yeah, that had hurt, and he could only imagine what Adam was feeling since he was pregnant. 

Was the family cursed? Or was it just Sam? Garth ran over to the pair as the one responsible drove off without making sure to finish the job. Or had it been done? Both had gone over the hood. Replaying it in his mind, he knew who had taken the brunt of the impact. The one still not moving, “Don’t get up. I’m going to call for help. I’m going to call someone. Who should I call?”

“Michael,” Not moving was the way to go. Adam didn’t need to be told twice. A sharp pain tore through his stomach and into his back. Was that a bad sign? Would Cas be able to fix it? Would his baby be okay? Was Sam okay? He wanted to reach out to make the man respond to his gaze. They would come for them, they weren’t that far from home. “You’re going to be okay, Sam.”

Shouldn’t Adam be more worried about the baby? Sam wanted to lecture him on priorities. He was strong and healthy, the baby wasn’t at this stage. The least little thing could hurt it. Being slammed into by a speeding car was one of those things. Sam was sure he had taken most of the impact, but had it been enough? Why the fuck did his back feel like it was on fire? Being able to feel his back was a good sign. He’d be terrified if he couldn’t feel anything. It might be welcome at this point. Yeah, he was sure a few ribs were bruised. He could breath so he was going to take a wild guess that his lungs hadn’t been punctured by anything. What about the rest of his organs? 

“Shit, you’re bleeding.” That was worrisome. Garth hung up the phone after quickly informing the raging clan leader that his mate had just gotten smacked by a car. Before he could inform Michael that Sam was also injured, the phone had gone dead. “What should I do? Is Sam breathing?”

“I’m good. It wasn’t going that fast.” Sam got the words out to ease Garth’s fears. It wasn’t as bad as it looked. He was in immense pain, that meant he was alive and nothing serious had been damaged. The good thing about being so sturdy, he could take a hit. “This is the last time I take either of you shopping.”

“This is the last time I hang around either of you.” Garth ran a hand through his hair. What was it with these people? “First there is a fight, people trying to drown me, and now there is speeding cars. I saw less homicidal tendencies in New York.”

“It’s part of our charm,” Adam grimaced to hold back the scream. He didn’t want to freak out. He had to remain calm. The moment Michael had introduced himself he had known his life would never be ideal. Being the mate of a well-known and seriously disliked alpha tended to make one open his eyes. Still, Adam knew he wouldn’t change it for the world. He belonged with Michael and even this wouldn’t make him wish to leave. “You should have been here for the fire.”

“Or when little critters took up residence in Gabriel’s bedroom. He had more rats than Chicago.” Sam winced at the pain in his back. It had shot right past his hips to his legs. He had been in the process of spinning Adam out of the way when it had struck. He didn’t want to end up being unable to walk. No, he’d rather lose a lung. 

Adam had a better one. “Or the time Gabriel decided to put a pile of dog shit in this guy’s beamer. Some asshat that almost hit him in town. Your mate actually followed this moron to his house and waited for him to go to sleep. Broke into his car and placed poop into the air vent. Then he acts completely shocked when said man tracks him down and starts a fight in the middle of Walmart and Sam got punched because he asked the guy what his problem was.”

That was nothing, this was nothing. The worse pain for Sam was still the day he had been tied to a tree. When he had taken the whip for losing his temper. He wasn’t the one pregnant. Bringing a palm up, he wiped the moisture trying to get into his eye. “Shit, it is really coming down.”

“Here,” Garth removed his sweater. Adam didn’t seem to be bleeding anywhere. He placed it against the open gash near Sam’s temple. Head wounds always bled the worst. They heard the rescue party before they saw the vehicle. A horn blared as the SUV sped down the aisle towards them. “Who the hell is driving, they are going to run us over.”

“Dean.” Sam knew who it was before it came to a halt. His brother drove like a bat out of hell. His head was splitting hearing the harsh scream for Adam. Sam felt a pang of disappointment when only Cas exited behind Michael. Minutes ticked as the doctor inspected Adam before coming over to him. He reassured him and Dean that he was perfectly fine. His brother helped him up and into the vehicle, leaving Garth to follow behind in his car. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was time to pay the piper. Sam grumbled under his breath but there was no running this time. Two hours of waiting inside the room, he was about to be laid into. Adam had started cramping on the drive home, so they had been brought directly to the clinic and not the house. Seeing as it had taken Castiel this long to get to him things weren’t good elsewhere. The only good news was that it was going to take Lucifer and Gabriel a few more hours to get home due to it snowing up north. His plans of seduction would be put on hold as well. “How is Adam?”

“Not well.” Castiel retrieved a pair of gloves from the box. Things had been touch and go for the first hour. To complicate things, he needed to tend to Sam who had been the one to take the direct hit. There was also no one else here to keep Michael under control. Only the pleading of his mate had kept his brother from going on a killing spree. A rotten time for both Gabe and Luci to be gone. There was no doubt in their minds. Someone was aiming for their breeders. Dean had received a rather threatening phone call last week and hadn’t bothered to tell anyone until now. “The next twenty-four will decide on the pregnancy. I’ve put him on complete bed rest, and he is to remain here so I may monitor him. It could have been a lot worse had you not interfered.”

“Yeah, I hope the baby makes it.” Sam envied Adam the baby and it would be a shame if it was lost. He winced seeing the gaze land on the towel he was currently holding to his scalp. Yeah, he didn’t think it would take but a few seconds for the alpha to realize that he was on his second towel since arriving. “It is still bleeding.”

That shouldn’t be an issue here. Castiel took the thick linen and tossed it onto the chair. Confusion made him probe at the cut. It wasn’t that deep. A cut like this should have healed within the hour. It was still trickling blood almost three hours after the initial wounding. There were no signs of it slowing or beginning to clot. “Sam, why aren’t you clotting? Even being a headwound, you should not be bleeding this much. You should already be healing. I notice your jeans are also stained with blood, perhaps from small nicks from scraping the pavement. I’m going to run a blood test.”

“Don’t bother,” Sam knew why it was happening. He had been making sure to constantly pop the blood thinners. He didn’t want to risk having someone else showing up and claiming to be his mate. Not now. Not when he finally had a chance at a life with Lucifer. “I’ve been taking blood thinners.”

“WHAT?!” Castiel’s voice rose an octave. Sam’s flush didn’t lessen his ire. Blood thinners? That would explain the bleeding. Sam had been slower to heal for some time now, just not this horrible. “How long? Don’t lie to me. How long have you been on them and how?”

“I wrote myself a prescription for them by breaking into your office. I’ve been on them for years.” Sam didn’t want anyone else to know. “Don’t tell anyone, please. You can’t tell anyone about this. I know I shouldn’t take them, but I had to. I didn’t want someone showing up and finding me.”

“Sam.” Castiel wanted to lecture him. The only one Sam had been hurting was himself. There was even a chance that Sam’s true mate had already been close enough to find him but couldn’t because of what he’d done. “You do realize what you’ve been doing. I’m not talking about denying yourself your mate. I understand why you felt the need to do it. As a doctor I must stress how unhealthy it is. Long term use could prevent you from ever scenting again. If you don’t there is no chance your real mate will find you. Not to mention there will be no way to know when to try to prevent pregnancy. You could have caused irreversible harm.”

“I don’t care! I don’t want to scent, Cas. I don’t want to be found. I am happy with how things are now. I belong to Lucifer and I don’t want anyone else showing up saying I belong to him when I don’t. It doesn’t matter if I can’t scent when I am fertile because I never will be because I will never let anyone else touch me but your brother.” Sam wouldn’t risk it.

“Calm down.” Castiel understood but he was a doctor. “You may feel that way, but I can’t allow you to continue taking them. Your system is so screwed now a simple wound could be life-threatening. I am going to give you a shot to stop the bleeding. Then for the next few days. You will remain off of them to work it out of your system. I don’t want to hear about what may or may not happen. Listen to me, you don’t have to worry about anyone coming for you. Lucifer isn’t going to let anyone take you away. Even your true mate can’t claim you against your will. We won’t let anyone force you. Not to mention Lucifer would kill him. Nothing will change but you need to stay off of them. If you don’t, I will have no choice but to report it to Michael and Lucifer. Do I make myself clear?”

.  
.

Okay, as you see Sam now has a reason to stop or won't be taking them any longer. Doctor Sexy I mean Doc Cas has spoken. And the attempt wasn't on Sam but Adam, he just got a bit banged up by getting in the way. 

Next chapter: Lucifer and Sam spend some alone time together. Sam gets a package.


	9. A Face From The Past

A/N: It took a few days to get this up. Fighting a bad cold here. Didn't help having to walk in the rain this weekend at work. Hope you enjoy. 

Warnings: Language and sexual content

.  
.  
.

Chapter Nine

Four days, six hours and some odd minutes later Sam counted the seconds. Thankfully after agreeing to the terms; no longer taking the pills because Cas had made him hand over his stash, and to agree to a blood test every week for the next few months, his secret was safe. Sam didn’t want anyone else to discover what he had been doing. However, he didn’t trust in the doctor’s conviction of his remaining being concrete. It was far from being set in stone. There was always the chance that he would start scenting again and that someone would come sniffing around to claim him. If that happened and Lucifer no longer wanted him then he could be handed off to said unknown mate. If the unknown and unwanted alpha was his true mate, then there would be no need for a fight if Lucifer was willing to let him go. The moment his true mate claimed him, his connection with Lucifer would be annulled. 

Seeing as none of the breeders were allowed to leave the house and the two brothers had been stuck due to the weather, Sam had spent that time wisely. He couldn’t go against Cas. What he could do was try to prepare for that time when it came. If he didn’t want to be handed over then he had to give Lucifer a reason to keep him around. Everyone believed that Lucifer’s true mate was deceased by now. Which meant he only had to worry about his own. Best way to do that was make himself so valuable that Lucifer would want to keep him. They were already off to a rocky start seeing they had only had sex one and half times in the time they had been mated thanks to Cas’s insistence that his body needed to heal thanks to the overzealous way he had been taken the first time. 

When he wasn’t making meals or doing chores, Sam had used that time to do some research on the net. Basically gay porn. There were more than a few videos and articles with instructions on how to go about giving your lover the most pleasure. He’d watched countless cocks being sucked. Studied the various ways one could move and adjust their positions to make the sex better. Every night he also took the time to stretch himself and get his body prepared. He didn’t really have a way to practice what he had learned but he was a quick study. It would take some time to master things and to learn exactly what would work. 

It was now after midnight. He had watched the vehicle pull up outside and the two get out. They would spend a few minutes speaking to Michael before retiring. A few clipped conversations over the phone made him uneasy. Sam already knew that he was going to be lectured for putting himself in harm’s way. If he didn’t manage to distract the man. Which he hoped to do. So he found himself laying on the bed and waiting. All the lights were turned off in the bedroom. The sheets felt cool against his naked flesh. Not only was he already stretched out, he was eager to be joined. 

Voices echoed just outside the door. Michael and Lucifer were speaking to each other, their voices muffled. Sam didn’t bother to listen in. His thoughts drifted to the fact that he was about to be joined. It had been awhile, but he hadn’t forgotten the pleasure. He knew why the men on the porn had moaned and begged for more. He knew what it felt like to have the one he wanted buried deep inside, thrusting. His hole clenched in need. What the hell was taking the idiot so long to come into the room? His groin tightened in need and anticipation. 

The wetness trickled down his crack. Sam’s breath hitched as the door opened slowly. It wasn’t fair that he was already aching for it. For the last two days he couldn’t stop thinking about it. All the ways he could be fucked by Lucifer. He wanted to be slowly fucked at first until he was good and stretched out. Then he wanted to be held down and taken, over and over again. His most repeated fantasy was being able to get on his hands and knees and offering himself. Of spreading his cheeks wide so the huge cock could piston in and out until he had every inch covered with cream. He wanted that cock coated in white. 

The smell had been detected before opening the door. Lucifer slid inside leaving a somewhat calm Michael on the other side. With Adam and the baby out of danger the house was no longer in panic mode. He had been assured that his mate wouldn’t be leaving the house any time soon. Knowing that Sam was home and safe had kept him from walking home in the shitty weather. He’d allotted a few minutes of his time to play catch up before coming upstairs. He’d been away long enough, and he wanted to be with his mate. There was no way Sam was asleep with how strong the arousal was as he stepped inside. The question was whether or not he was the cause behind it. “Are you happy to see me or am I interrupting?

“Very happy to see you but I will admit I did start without you.” Sam waited for the door to click shut before tossing the sheet off. His gaze locked onto the shadow moving in the darkness. Lucifer was walking towards the bed while disrobing. Fuck, his asshole hurt something fierce but in a good way. He was beyond horny. Every nerve burst into flame as he took in the deep musky scent rolling off the alpha. Sam shivered in remembrance. It was an aroma he had come to associate with Lucifer. On top of his normal leathery, there was almost always a deep woodsy with a hint of spice. At times it was mild, others it was stronger. He had assumed it was just Lucifer, nothing special. Now that he took the time to examine and knew what to look for, he realized what it meant. The stronger and spicier it got, the more aroused the man was becoming. Which meant the first time he was positive the man had gotten aroused in his presence was years ago. They had been in the library going over a book containing an old Latin folklore. Cuddled together on the couch discussing the tale, Sam remembered it like it was yesterday. He had gotten sleepy and had leaned into his tutor, to eventually rest his head into Lucifer’s lap without waiting for permission. He hadn’t thought twice about snuggling his face into the thighs being used as a pillow. The man had pushed him off and excused himself rather hastily. Sam remembered because the next day their lessons had permanently ended, and the disdain had begun. “You smelt exactly like this that day in the library when you pushed me away.”

“Yes,” Lucifer remembered. He should have been trying to coerce Sam into paying more attention to the lecture instead of snuggling against his crotch. It was the first time he had been unable to ignore his growing attachment to his pupil. He had popped a boner with the innocent breeder’s face only two inches away from the proof. “But you were too young to realize what it meant. There was no way for you to understand what was going on. I was your mentor and I was having indecent thoughts.”

“Yet you always smell like this. Maybe not as strong at times.” Sam scooted over to let him take a seat on the mattress. He didn’t understand. If Lucifer had been attracted to him, why be so cold? Why make him feel like he was the last thing Lucifer would want? “Why?”

Lucifer sighed detecting the slight change. The scent was still just as strong, but the amount of hurt was evident in the tone. Did Sam just realize how many times he’d gotten aroused and excited when they were in the same room? “Why? You have just realized that I have been lusting after you for years, but I pushed you away. I gave the impression that I would never be interested. I was told to. Well, not to that extent. I left you there that day and ran straight into Michael. He smelt what you did, my lust. He somehow knew what had caused it. He kindly reminded me that you would never be mine. That you were to go to another. I was told that you were too attached to me already. That I was to discourage the attachment so when the time came, I’d be able to handle it. I was to never act on my lust. And here we are. You may have not been born to be mine, but I want you regardless.”

“Lucifer,” Sam wanted to say something, anything to admit that he felt the same. He didn’t get the chance. Lucifer leaned over to place a desperate kiss. Teeth forced him to open up and let the tongue in. The mouth took possession, yet the hands remained on the mattress. The topic put on hold so he could welcome his lover back properly. All it took was the single kiss to wet the sheet and leave him panting. 

How he loved that scent. Lucifer wanted to climb onto the bed and bury his face between Sam’s parted thighs. But not yet. He’d get to that soon enough. There was the small matter of what he had interrupted. Sam had admitted to starting already. Just what had his sweet mate been doing? “Show me. Show me what you were doing that had you already soaking wet before I came in. I’m going to turn the light on and you’re going to demonstrate what has you smelling so sweet.”

Not that. Sam wasn’t sure if he could demonstrate it. The lamp was turned on whether he wanted it   
or not. He almost said no until he saw the heat staring at him. Lucifer was serious. The naked torso moved back to give room. Hands grabbed his knees to spread them open and out to expose him. Sam knew what the man saw. His cheeks were covered in juice, but they had nothing on the rim or what was gathering inside. If the hands were to take the time to pry his hole open plenty would ooze out. He was more than ready to be fucked. What he wanted was to please his alpha. Lucifer had just asked to be shown so he would show him. “I was imagining you fucking me like this.”

Hell yes! Lucifer growled at the bold move. Sam reached between his gaping thighs and purposely shoved a finger right between the cheeks. The squishing noise was followed by the overwhelming scent of Sam’s nectar. Without waiting two more fingers were added. The way the digits began moving and sinking further past the pink rosebud confirmed it. His love had been in here preparing himself to be fucked. “Have you cum yet?”

“No,” Sam had gotten close twice. He wasn’t ready to finish or to start. As much as he wanted to get down to the penetration there was something else he’d been fantasizing about. “I was imagining it was your fingers stretching me open. Getting me ready for you. You getting impatient feeling just how wet and hot I am for you. While you tell me how bad you want to fuck me, I am moaning and gagging around your cock. I want to taste your cock while you get me ready for it.”

“Spin around, lay flat on your back, and place your head over the edge.” Lucifer jumped up and aided Sam in getting into the ordered position. His little lovely had no idea how many times he had fantasized about shoving every inch down Sam’s throat. All the times the smart mouth had talked back or frowned at him. He was torn between wanting to kiss the plump lips and shoving his cock between them. He was going to fuck that beautiful face. “If it gets to be too much give me two taps on the hip.” 

Sam didn’t need incentive. He reached for the dangling erection before getting completely comfortable. It was long, thick, and hard in his hand. He brought the tip to his awaiting mouth to get his first taste. The clear dabble of pre-cum was licked clean. Lucifer’s essence was salty. Not bad at all. Sam couldn’t wait to have an entire load slide down his throat. He wanted to swallow every drop the man could offer. He tried to keep the instructions in mind as he took the head inside. The lower half was kept in a firm grip to massage what he wouldn’t be able to suck.

No fucking way. Lucifer didn’t dare close his eyes, he had to watch in order to believe it. Watching his cock disappear inside the mouth destroyed any prior fantasy. Sam’s tongue ran over his length as he sucked coating it with warm spit. At first the tip was suckled and licked like a favorite treat. The moment the cheeks hollowed out and the tip hit the back of Sam’s throat he lost it. Lucifer bent over the perfect body to pry the thighs apart. He would give exactly what his lover had asked for. His mouth was lined up with Sam’s cock which he swallowed in a single go. The gasp got his own length to slip down the open throat. 

It was so good. Sam moaned and panted around the cock that was striking the back of his throat. He was trying to keep his mouth and hand working to bring the most pleasure. He had to be doing something right with how eager the hips were snapping to fuck his face. He got what he wanted and more. His own length was being sucked while arms wrapped around his bottom to keep him from moving. Fingers went exploring and he exploded. The throat convulsed to sip down each spurt. 

“You’re so fucking soaked. That’s it, get it nice and sloppy for me.” Lucifer licked the dribble from his chin. He’d managed to swallow most of the load. The cock was spent but the hole continued to clench and tremble around the single digit. The juices so thick each time he pumped his finger it would gush forth. He added a second to be sure. The ring gave way without much resistance. Sam had truly been preparing himself. “What do you want, Love?”

To be filled. Sam forwent the plan of finishing his alpha off orally. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed it now. Lucifer made it worse by scissoring and opening him up. He was so aroused that his asshole was making crude sounds each time the fingers rotated and moved. The area beneath his bottom was saturated with slick. “You! Please! I want your cock inside me. Fuck! I need it so fucking bad.”

That was an understatement. Lucifer loved it. A sharp jab to the sweet spot and the scream danced in the room. The bottom lifted off the bed to start trying to fuck his fingers. He was in heaven seeing the stream of slick escape and pelt the sheet. Sam was more than ready for what he had to give him now. His mate may or may not be ready for it physically in a sense. All he cared about was the fact that the hole was good and lubricated. Sam’s body was begging for it. He was going to take his time and he was going to do it his way. “Get on your knees. You know what I want. I’m not stopping until I’m balls deep inside you. I’ve waited long enough.”

Sam agreed completely. It was hard maneuvering around when one’s knees were weak and still trembling. He did as asked and beyond. He placed his knees at the edge of the mattress as wide as they would go. Hands helped him get in the right spot to align his hole up with the weeping tip. His head was placed on his arms and his back arched to push his bottom into the air. Gentle prodding got him to lower his bottom another two inches. Pressure ghosted along his crack to settle against his pucker. It gave a wink in invitation. The round head prodded and rubbed, smearing what was constantly leaking out. The alpha was being cruel by teasing. “LUCIFER!”

“Exactly. Don’t you ever doubt who you belong to. I’m going to spend the next several hours breaking you in. I’ll take it slow and easy, so I don’t hurt you. Then when you wake up, I’m going to fuck you again and again. Every day for the rest of your life you’re going to know the pleasure of my cock driving deep in your ass. I’m going to give you what you want,” Lucifer pushed the twin globes apart to view the swollen pink. Sam’s hole opened for him as he pushed, easily gobbling down the tip and more. The tremor wracked his lover before he got halfway in, soaking what he had in. He gave no warning before holding on and driving deep. Not a second was wasted, he wanted to experience this. He began thrusting while the orgasm still rode Sam. The way the tight hole gushed and easily took him was akin to a breeder being fertile or in heat as Castiel called it. The very idea sent him over the edge as he moved within his own personal heaven. “Fuck yes, you want that don’t you. Your ass is hungry for my cum.”

Without a doubt. Sam couldn’t find the words. He spasmed each time he felt the rod jerk and shoot off. He need not worry about it being over. Lucifer remained stiff throughout the process and didn’t slow down. His hole was so full it hurt. He had yet to get it all though. The cock was only going a bit past halfway for the most part. “More, fuck me deep, alpha. I want all of it. Like that, fuck, yes. Give it to me. Get it in there, fill my ass with your huge cock.”

Lucifer leaned over to wrap his arms around the torso. He wasn’t happy until he had Sam up and flush against him. He held on tight to his lover and used extra force to give all he had. The cries were music, singing the sweetest song. Once he was lodged balls deep, he held it there. The forgotten cock did nothing but jerk dribble a bit. It was what was happening around his cock that had him echoing the chorus. Sam was deliberately tightening around him and trying to grind back on it. His mate was taking all of it and going wild with need. His lover was wiggling and coming all over him. Insatiable and doing all it took to make him orgasm again. If he didn’t know better, he’d worry that his mate was ripe. It wasn’t possible, not for them. That didn’t prevent Sam from feeling the need every once and a while. It didn’t matter that Sam’s body was infertile and incapable of giving him something to impregnate. “Yes, milk me, Baby. Make me cum. Your ass feels so fucking good. So wet and tight. Made just for me.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Sam didn’t think he could survive another orgasm. Each thrust nailed his spot. The arms pulled him upright, holding him in an embrace from behind. Teeth nibbled along his nape, drawing blood along the way. A shiver raced in time with the rough brush of tongue to clean up the crimson trail. The cock felt so heavy and stiff inside of him. Fingers traced his throat to entangle in his hair. He moaned low at the treatment of having his head moved to the side to expose the mark that announced that he was taken. Sam sensed the intent before it happened. Each time Lucifer bit him it reinforced the claim. He crashed from the double sensations. 

Sam’s sweet blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat. Once more his cock was being clenched, this time it did the trick. The second orgasm was shattering. Lucifer tore his mouth away to release the loud guttural moan that came with it. Every nerve in his cock tingled in pleasure. Over and over he pushed in to spray the encasing walls. Even after he was spent, he continued to give, hoping to release just a bit more. 

“Ah, oh,” Sam let himself be maneuvered further onto the mattress and towards the head of the bed. Somewhere along the way his hole was left empty and he managed to plop down like a broken doll. Arms pulled him back. Lucifer came to rest behind him and was doing something with his leg. What? He hissed at the sweet agony. His top leg was lifted up, “Oh my, oh fuck.”

“In a few, I’ll accept this for now.” Lucifer got his cock back in. He settled in behind Sam to spoon. After that orgasm, it had lost some of its stiffness. There was still enough that he breached his lover and went as deep as the position allowed. “Now you can get some rest. You’ll just have to go to sleep with my cock in you. I’m not taking it out.”

“Don’t want you to.” Sam didn’t mind. It kept them connected. It wasn’t as good as being cuddled, but it was nice. Having the strong arms holding him tight was what lulled him into sleep. That or the many orgasms he had just experienced. Either way, he drifted off and couldn’t imagine anything that could make him happier. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Someone has having trouble sitting down. Dean fidgeted with the empty box of powdered sugar. This was so damn boring. Why did he have to be on restriction with the rest of them? Because of one lewd phone call? Because Adam had gotten himself targeted? He was bored out of his mind. “Talk to me, Sammy. What the hell are you making?”

“Nothing for you.” This was for himself. Sam was making the cookies for himself. He might be willing to share a few with Adam. Dinner was on the stove. He had made two pies yesterday for Dean. The glutton had consumed them both in one sitting. If Dean wanted something sweet, his brother could go ask Cas for something to snack on. 

“Fine, but did you have to make stew?” Dean crinkled his nose. What gave? When did every meal have to be what Lucifer ordered? Sam was turning into a whipped bitch. Yesterday it had been some strange looking chicken dish. Today it was some kind of stew with a lot of vegetables. That was after their breakfast of mushroom and spinach omelets. He hated spinach! “You know I’m not sure if I like this entire Lucifer thing. I get you like the cock, but you don’t have to cater to his every whim.”

“Excuse me?” Sam looked up from the bowl. What was that? Was Dean actually trying to lecture him on how to behave with his mate? Or was it because Lucifer wasn’t his fated? If that was the issue, they were going to have problems. 

“Just saying, it is weird.” Dean was only worried about him. Sam was walking around on cloud fucking nine after only three months. A year or two from now there would be no going back. If one of them got taken away, it may destroy the other. Lucifer may be able to handle it since the bastard had no heart but his brother. “This isn’t you. You’re humming to yourself. You got this odd, crooked grin all the time. All I’m saying is you’re glowing, and it is kind of strange. I’m glad, don’t get me wrong, it is just odd considering.”

“Why is it strange? I’m happy, Dean.” Sam didn’t see the issue. Things were going great in his relationship. Lucifer was still busy dealing with business at times. Whenever his mate was home, it was good. They had taken to spending time together in the library. When he wanted, Lucifer would do simple things to make him happy. Like spend the evening in bed doing nothing but watching movies. Cuddling on the couch while they read. Relaxing next to the pool or in the garden. Sam didn’t need to add in all the sex to be happy. “Is it really that impossible to see why? You know how I feel.”

“I do and that is why I’m worried.” Dean didn’t want him getting hurt. Sam was too attached to Lucifer. His brother wouldn’t be able to handle it if things didn’t work out. “Just promise me that if it doesn’t work out, you won’t do anything stupid.”

“Anyone home?” Gabriel called out. He came to a stop seeing the pair at the counter. Not who he wanted to see right now. Where was his love monkey? 

“He’s taking a nap.” Sam clued the shrimp in. Garth had begged a headache earlier. Probably upstairs masturbating. The bags marked ‘Foster’s Grocery’ were deposited on the counter without a word. Good, he’d be able to prep tomorrow’s dinner while waiting on the stew to thicken. With a shrug, his brother also decided to leave him to his cooking. 

Digging inside the first brown bag, he pulled out the flour, carton of eggs, and a loaf of smashed bread. Good thing he didn’t need undamaged bread to make stuffing. The other was stuffed full of potato chips and an assortment of candy. Down at the bottom was the mail. Sam shoved the snacks into the pantry before taking a seat on the stool. Anything important would be shoved under Michael’s office door. Any junk mail would be trashed. The first two were bills. Three were credit card offers for every alpha but Gabriel, so junk. A sales paper from the local supermarket. As he opened the paper to see what he may want to send Gabe out to buy tomorrow, a large white envelope dropped onto the counter. He lifted it up to see who it was for. There was no stamped address on the front. The only thing on it was his name. His name? He never received postage. It hadn’t even been delivered the normal way. Had the trickster not noticed an additional letter in the box?

He contemplated what to do with it. There wasn’t much that could be slipped inside that could harm him. Curious, Sam slipped on a pair of cooking mitts and used a knife to cut open the envelope. He shook the contents onto the surface. It wasn’t a note, but a glossy five by seven photo. Sam lifted it to take a look. It couldn’t be. Smiling back at him was their father. Their birth father actually. It had been so long since he had seen the face, but it was one he’d never forget. John was sitting on a couch, posed next to a distinguishing looking man. Sam would classify him as being handsome. Both wore matching rings and fake smiles. It had to be from decades ago. Before his time at least. The John in the picture was very young and slender. Turning it over, he read the only explanation for it. “The truth. If you need anything. A. Cambers.”

Truth? That John had a lover before Bobby? Or was this the asshole that had hunted their parent down? Or did this person know where their missing birth father was? Sam folded up the picture and shoved it into his back pocket. He would show it to Dean later. 

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me. I am revamping the next few chapters. Takign it a different direction than I originally planned so next update may take some time. With life and having to retype it all may take a few weeks. I can only promise to try. Thanks!


	10. I Am

A/N: I decided to update while sitting at work. Gonna work on this next chapter of this. I know I am going to get in trouble for the next few chapters. Taking this fic in this direction for now. No happy ending for Samifer just yet. 

Warnings: None really. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Ten

The strong scent of menthol was heavy in the air. Sam still didn’t care for the habit. Waking to it in the middle of the night was something he was growing accustomed to. Lucifer always woke up at some point to enjoy a smoke or three. The balcony doors were always opened wide while indulging. Tonight, Sam didn’t wake to spot his lover sitting in a chair across the room. Before he could open his eyes, he felt the gentle touch along his shoulder blade. Sam snuggled into the pillow, “One day I’ll get you cut down to one just after sex.”

“Is that an offer?” Lucifer made sure to blow the smoke away. He sat on the edge closer towards the open doorway. Just because they couldn’t get things like cancer, didn’t mean Sam wanted the smoke in his face. It was his bad habit. The habit calmed him. Especially after the evening he had. What he did need was to cuddle up next to his lover and hear Sam promise to always want to be with him. They did well together in bed, there was no denying that. They weren’t true mates so there was always the chance that Sam would one day wish to leave him for something better. He didn’t believe that he had it in himself to allow that. 

“Maybe, shall we discuss terms?” Sam loved having the skilled fingers touching him. The fingertips ghosting along to stop. He didn’t have to be able to see to know where the exploration had stopped. Only a few of the lashes had been deep enough to leave permanent scars. Below his left shoulder blade was the worst one. Where the whip had crossed over several times to take a small chunk of skin once he was cleaned up. It had never healed completely. The silence between them stretched into minutes. “Lucifer?”

What could he say? Lucifer loved every inch of Sam’s body. Yet, he couldn’t stand to see where he had marred it. Sam had been cruelly beaten by his hands. He shouldn’t be allowed to touch much less indulge in Sam’s body. “I’m the one that has inflected the most pain on you; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Despite all I have done to you, you always come to me. When you’re frightened, when you’re in trouble. You cry out for me, no one else. Why?”

Why? Sam didn’t know how to answer that question. It was more than just one thing. He didn’t blame Lucifer for the scars. The whip had held delivered just enough force to draw blood to make each lash count. Sam was aware that Lucifer could have done a lot more damage if he really wanted to hurt him that day. Anyone else would have whipped him hard enough to expose bone. Sam couldn’t tell Lucifer that he truly believed that he belonged to him, not without proof. It wasn’t just that. It was everything. Sam didn’t lift his head from the comfort of the pillow but turned his head to make sure his voice wasn’t muffled. “The first couple of nights after we were brought here, I was terrified. Michael had invited us to stay for a while. Dean told me we were only going to stay for a few days to rest up and maybe find something to steal to pawn before ditching. I’d never been on my own so having my own room was terrifying. Up until that point I had only met Michael and Cas. On the fourth night we were here there was a terrible storm. I got scared, so I left the room to search for Dean. I got lost and couldn’t remember which door was his without being able to turn on the lights. I sat down in the hallway and began to cry. I thought I was going to get yelled at when I heard a door open. Instead, someone picked me and began to comfort me. Held me the rest of the night even after I fell asleep.”

Lucifer remembered. He had come home from a trip to hear all about the two urchins Castiel had brought home. His first reaction was to tell Michael to get rid of them. Before coming up to his room that night he had screamed that they didn’t need to offer any more handouts. That they had to go first thing in the morning. Michael had agreed. He had gone into his room, taken a shower, and had laid down in bed. He had just gotten comfortable when he’d heard the sobs from out in the hall. Seeing the poor kid shaking and crying next to his door, he had instantly tried to comfort him. “And every night after you would come to my room whenever it would storm. You would come in without knocking and climb into my bed.”

“That was the first time I ever felt safe. Before that I was always scared. All I can recall before that is running and being afraid. I’ve been safe since that night.” Sam sighed as the palm began to move again. “Besides most of what has happened to me, none of it is your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer knew differently. He was the reason Crowley wanted to destroy their clan. “Crowley targeted you because of me. He is a bastard, but he is very perceptive. That day you came into the office, he noticed the way I responded to your presence and my behavior when he asked to have you. You recently almost drowned because of my actions. I seem to be a constant source of misfortune for you.”

“You didn’t push me. It was kind of like dominoes. One pushed into the other and I was at the ass end of it.” Sam didn’t blame Lucifer for that. “I am curious though. What the hell were you two fighting about? Had to be serious, you tried to scramble his brain on the cement. Don’t think I didn’t notice that he no longer works at the front gate.”

“What did he do?” Lucifer figured that much was obvious. It had to be. Sam had to know why he had attacked the alpha. “Sammy, you can’t be that naïve. We were fighting because of you. Well, more like I decided to crush his skull because of you.”

“Come again?” Sam turned to face him. He could just make out Lucifer’s outline in the moonlight. That and the cherry of the cigarette being smoked. Turning put the hand on his stomach. “Why would you hit him because of me? He didn’t do anything to me.”

That was wrong. Lucifer snuffed out the smoke. He had done more than beat the shit out of him. Michael had no choice but to dismiss the alpha after that. Gadreel had looked right at him and boasted that he’d be getting more than a kiss from Sam in the future had sealed the guard’s fate. Lucifer made it clear; Michael was to get rid of him or have the man’s death on his conscious. “My brothers kindly inform every alpha that comes to our clan of one rule and that to break it has repercussions. Gadreel was informed of it just like all the others. He knew what he was risking when he tried to pursue you. He is lucky all I did was give him a bad concussion after being bold enough to kiss you. He even did it in front of me.”

“What? You attacked him because he kissed me. I told him he could.” Sam blinked in the time it took the man to move. The cover was removed, and the weight was sitting on his thighs. His wrists were grabbed and pinned next to his head. “Why would you have cared? You were on the other side trying to score yourself. What right did Michael, or your brothers have to tell anyone that I was off limits? I am not off limits until I am claimed.”

Lucifer was seething at the admission. Part of him had always hoped that the kiss had been forced. If Sam had allowed the kiss it meant he’d been somewhat interested in Gadreel. It didn’t matter now, Sam was his. “No right. Michael was merely acting in the benefit of those that are under his protection. Gadreel suffered just like every one that made the mistake of touching you. I may have not done the official claiming until recently but make no mistake; you have always been mine. I had no interest in the disgusting breeder that was coming onto me that day. My eyes were on you the entire time. I didn’t want you out there with so many unattached and horny alphas, but I wasn’t allowed to lock you in your room.”

“You were jealous.” Sam wanted to laugh. It was sweet and horrifying. That explained a lot. “So was I. I let him kiss me because I saw you over there. You were letting that stranger touch you and I thought you were interested in him. So I let Gadreel talk me into it. I didn’t like it. I bit him and pushed him away because I didn’t want him. You may have not done the official claiming until recently; but I was already yours.”

That was all Lucifer needed to hear. He leant over to place a kiss on the parted mouth. What was wrong? He sprung up from the pain of having Sam’s palms shoving into his chest violently. His mate was panicking. “Sam!”

“Move!” Sam twisted and scrambled the best he could while having someone sitting above his legs. He half crawled and slide off of the mattress. His knee struck the floor as he hastily tried to stand and broke into a run. He didn’t bother with the light switch. The lid was lifted just in time. The fish from dinner was regurgitated into the bowl. The next wave struck so hard, Sam feared he’d empty his bladder from the force. He hacked up the chunks, along with the tea he had drank before coming to bed. His stomach continued to clench long after everything was gone. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Lucifer ran the cold tap. The next retch was just noise. Sam should have said something if he wasn’t feeling well. The washcloth was soaked then wrung. He knelt down to get a look. “Should I fetch Cas?”

“No, I’m good.” Sam wasn’t concerned. Cas had warned him that he may have some withdraw symptoms. This wasn’t the first time he had lost the contents of his stomach. His body was purging itself of the drugs. It would end soon enough. The cool rag wiped the sweat from his forehead. There went the idea of seduction for the night. He could claim to feel just fine, but Lucifer wasn’t going to touch him. Not that he could blame him. His breath had to be stank right now. Fishy vomit wasn’t the best mint. “Dinner didn’t agree with me. Probably a bad piece of fish.”

“Are you sure? I can go get him real quick.” Lucifer didn’t like how pale Sam was becoming. The pallor had gone from his face too. “Do you need anything? Would you like some water?”

“Yes, please.” Sam wanted to get the taste out of his mouth. The attention made up for having to rush to the toilet to purge. His face was being cleaned. Lucifer got him a cup of water before dampening the rag. “I might need your help getting back to bed. I don’t think I can stand.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The downside to being on restriction was having one’s movements watched. For the most part. Sam wanted a few moments alone but wasn’t getting it so far. The trip into town should be a chance to do a bit of shopping. They weren’t allowed to go out on their own. Lucifer had thrown a fit when he demanded that he wanted to tag along with the couple. His mate wanted him to wait a few days until they could go together. His argument was that he didn’t have a bull’s eye on his ass, that was Adam. Sam didn’t want to wait another few days. He also didn’t want anyone with him when he took care of his errands. 

Gabriel and Garth were walking ahead of him in the mall. They had already hit the local pharmacy before coming here. His doing. He had complained of having diarrhea and gas. Gabe had rushed to the pharmacy. Sam had gone in alone to purchase a few things. The necking couple hadn’t paid him any mind when he had taken his purchases out and stashed them in his backpack. He had taken a swing of the pepto for good measure. Suffering from an upset stomach earlier, he had swallowed the medicine happily. 

As of this morning it was the ninth day the sickness had shown up at some point. Last night while being intimate he had noticed that his nipples were a lot more sensitive than usual. Sam had felt humiliated when he had gotten off from having them sucked on. Lucifer had noticed his reaction to the foreplay and had latched on without mercy. The constant vomiting, the tender nipples, and the exhaustion that he couldn’t seem to shake. Sam had thought about going to Cas with the symptoms. Before he did, he wanted to make sure. After listening to Adam complain for months, he was almost scared he was seeing things that weren’t there. Like the way his stomach felt different and was starting to curve. It was easy to hide it. 

Sam was hopeful but afraid. The only way he could get pregnant was if he’d been right all along. If he was, then Lucifer was his true mate. It was the only way. The plan was to take the test. If it came back positive, he would go to Cas. That was if he could get a chance to slip away to take it. Garth was asking if they could go into GAP. “Gabe, I gotta run to the bathroom. Mind waiting for me?”

“The store is right there.” Garth wanted that jacket. Would they have it in his size? His mate was about to protest. “The bathrooms are right there, like two stores down. He’ll be fine. We should be more worried about the others in there when he lets go. Sam can meet up with us in the store, please.”

“Fine,” Gabriel didn’t want to disappoint. The bathroom was in seeing distance. Nothing would happen in the middle of the mall. Sam would be fine long enough to go take a shit. “As soon as you are done, come in the store to find us. Don’t wander off or Luci will have my balls.”

“And I like his balls.” Garth got a grab in before pulling his lovebug towards the door. 

That was nasty. Sam mentally put bleach on his shopping list. He needed to clean his eyes after that display. He went his way towards the bathroom. There were only three stalls. Two were in use already. He took the last one. Luckily, he didn’t have to sit down on the toilet. It was filthy. He took out the plastic bag containing the test. In a few moments he would know whether or not he should go to Cas about having serious issues from stopping the pills or to inform the clan doctor that he was positive that he had gotten pregnant for the alpha that was his true mate as well as his temporary mate. He already knew how he would feel about it. 

The cap was pulled off. He held it over the can and did his best to piss on the stick without splashing his fingers. Once it was saturated, he popped the top back on to wait for the results. The occupant next door was having issues of his own. The wet sounds came before the horrible smell. Sam felt his stomach roll from it. It reeked. Unable to deal with the rancid fumes, he packed up the plastic and the box. The stick was pocketed before he exited the stall. He washed his hands. Three minutes had gone by, two more and he’d know. The male from the first stall made a hasty retreat without bothering to wash his hands. 

Sam leaned against the counter. He had to know. One hand went to his stomach while the other reached for the stick. His chest tightened as he turned it over to see the results. A blue plus sign stared back at him. Which meant it had picked up on the hormones that were present when one was pregnant. He was pregnant. Beneath his palm had to be Lucifer’s child. He was going to have a baby. Something he had never thought possible. Seeing the time, he stuck the stick into his bag. If he didn’t meet Gabriel soon, he’d be tattled on. 

As he stepped out of the bathroom, his first thought was to wonder how Lucifer would feel about it. Children was something they had never brought up. Not when they were both under the impression that he would never be fertile. Did Lucifer want children? How would the alpha feel about it? Didn’t this prove that Lucifer was his true mate? There was no other way for him to get pregnant. Lucifer was possessive of him. Wouldn’t he be happy to learn that Sam was his true mate? 

“Slow down there, tiger.” 

“What?” Sam questioned the comment. The stranger had been walking towards him down the narrow hallway. The unwanted hand caught his arm preventing him from stepping out into the crowded mall. He opened his mouth to tell the asshole off. The metal was jabbed into his ribcage. The thug was bald, over six-feet, and built. A normal human. For a brief second he contemplated fighting for the chance to run. The angle of the gun made him pause. If it accidently went off, he would survive, but the miracle wouldn’t. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” The hired muscle redirected the route. They were heading for the back exit. 

Full panic set in. If they made it outside, his options would be limited. Where was Gabriel? He’d been gone for a full ten minutes. How long before the couple noticed that he hadn’t joined them? Where was he being taken? Sam tried to reassure himself that if he was wanted dead, the man would have walked up and tried to put a bullet in his head instead of escorting him out of the mall. The door opened easily for them. Once outside the thug spoke into the wind. Sam couldn’t see what was placed on the other side of his head, possibly a hands-free set. Within a minute a black SUV pulled up in front of them and the side door open. 

“Join us, Sam.” Gadreel smiled at the breeder that was being kind enough to tag along for the ride. His new boss couldn’t wait to meet the beauty. The gun in his lap left no room for argument. He didn’t want to hurt Sam but a bullet to the gut wouldn’t kill him or leave permanent damage. “Get inside and hand over that bag while you are at it.”

Dammit. Sam climbed into the seat to plant himself right next to Gadreel. Baldy closed the door and jumped into the passenger seat. The vehicle took off without wasting a moment. His backpack was taken from him. “There isn’t anything in there.”

“I need to be sure.” Gadreel unzipped the pack. He would be needing any weapons, plus Sam’s cell phone. Allowing anyone else to call just wouldn’t do. There was a pharmaceutical bag with medication for stomach issues. Hold the phone, was this an empty test box? It was empty, but the used stick was at the bottom of the bag. Why keep it? He grabbed the test, the cell wasn’t in the pack. He flipped it over to see. “Well, well, what have we here? Are you carrying a little bun, Sam? Who is the lucky father? Can’t be Lucifer’s. Or is it? We both know he isn’t your true mate. So how did you end up pregnant?”

“It isn’t.” Because the rage Sam saw there petrified the shit out of him. Sam didn’t know what else to say to make the man believe him. Having the gun still pointing at his mid-section was unnerving. “My true mate is dead. He was killed years ago.”

“Did they kill him before he got the chance to claim you?” Gadreel felt pity for him. The rumors had been there. One being the reason Sam was left unclaimed was because Lucifer had gotten rid of the competition. Whether or not who this one belonged to, it was joyous news. All it took was for Sam’s true mate to ejaculate inside of him once to make him fertile. If the deed had been done then the kid now carried twice the value. A breeder wasn’t much if he couldn’t reproduce. “It doesn’t shock me. Michael has always covered up for that monster. He tried to kill me just for kissing you. I can’t imagine the torture the one that had to gall to fuck you went through. The tip of this test is still damp, so you just took it. Does that mean no one else knows that you are carrying?”

“No, they don’t.” Sam didn’t have to lie this time. No one else suspected the truth. If he were to be slain, no one would ever know of it. Cas may have figured it out eventually. What did the former guard want with him? Where was he taking him? “Where are we going and what do you want?”

“First, you are going to take out your phone.” Gadreel had orders. “Then you are going to call your brother. You are going to tell him that while out shopping you finally ran into your true mate. After all this time you found him. You are a bit nervous, but you are going to talk to him. You are going to make your brother believe that you are running off to be with the mate that has just found you. Make sure you are convincing.”

Sam was to convince his brother that he was running off to be with someone else? Then the message would be relayed to Lucifer. No, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want Lucifer to believe he had run off. No, he wouldn’t do that. Lucifer had to know that he wouldn’t leave to be with anyone else. What they had together, they would know it was a lie. The gun waved at him impatiently. He brought up Dean’s number, his heart heavy with what he was about to do. He needed to convince Gadreel but not Dean. His brother picked up on the third ring. “Hey, Dean.”

“What’s up, Sammy? You done shopping yet?” Dean’s was winded and the good doctor was giggling behind him. 

“Kind of. Listen, I need to tell you something.” Sam wasn’t sure how convincing he could be. Dean knew how much he loved Lucifer. “Um, while out shopping I finally ran into him. He finally found me, Dean. My mate found me.”

“Lucifer? But I thought he was downstairs helping Michael.”

“Not Lucifer. My mate. My one.” Sam couldn’t give into the tears that were threatening to spill. Let his brother pick up on the fact that something was terribly wrong. “He found me at the mall. He asked me to spend time with him and I agreed.”

“Shit. Are you sure?” A pause. “Of course, you are. Are you sure that is smart? You should come home first. I mean, I’m thrilled for you buddy, but this is a big step. Come home first so we can talk about this.”

“No, Dean.” Sam didn’t want to give Gadreel a reason for hurting him. He just couldn’t risk it right now. “I’m not coming home. Don’t tell me what to do. You don’t have the right. I finally find my mate after all these years. I don’t care what you or anyone else says I’m going with him. I have to.”

“Alright, calm down, I get it.” Dean wasn’t happy about the announcement. “Look, I’ll tell the others. Just do me a favor and call me tomorrow so I know that you are okay.”

“I will.” Sam ended the call. The phone was taken from him. Would his brother realize that something was going on? Would Castiel? Would the doctor realize that he hadn’t started scenting yet so there was no way for a mate to find him? Or would it be assumed that he had indeed started scenting and that is why his mate finally found him after all this time? How would Lucifer take it? Sam prayed the man of all people wouldn’t just accept the excuse and would come for him. Lucifer had to know that it was a lie. 

.  
.  
.

Don't hate me! If you are wondering why???? I will simply say please take a minute to reread the summary again. Yep, it is vague but once the fic gets there you'll be like OHHH, that's what it meant. Damn! Well, I'm gonna work on the next chapter. Please comment for me.


	11. Contact

A/N: Next chapter, please enjoy. Comment for me if you will.

.  
.  
.

Chapter Eleven

Answer dammit! Sam tapped his foot impatiently seeing the word ‘ringing’ show across the screen. Why wasn’t Dean picking up the call? He had but a minute at most before his host came back into the room. A few seconds to give some kind of indication. The quick call last week wouldn’t have been enough. He’d been allowed to tell Dean that he was alive and well before being forced to hang up the phone. Would it happen again? Yes! Just as Dean’s image came on the large computer screen, he was joined in the room. “Dean.”

“Sam,” his brother responded. “What the hell man, you can’t just call for two minutes then not call back. Where the hell are you? Why isn’t your phone working? Tell me where you are. Cas and I are coming to get you.”

“Dean, please.” Sam straightened in the chair. It was too late. His guard was back on him. Gadreel had stepped out for a minute, but Dean had taken longer to answer. He was being allowed to call to get the heat off, that was the rule. Ending all contact would give the appearance of being abducted. His captor wanted him to make his family that he had truly found his one and that he had no desire to return home. He had to do as told. “I turned my phone off. I’m not telling you where I am right now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean was seen running a hand down his face. His brother looked tired. “Look, just tell us where you are. Let Cas and I see for ourselves that you are okay. At least allow me to come see you.”

“I can’t. He doesn’t want anyone rushing here and I can understand why.” Sam wanted nothing more than to have them show and take him away. To save him. “It has taken him years to find me and we don’t need others interfering when we are just getting to know each other.”

“He, you keep saying He, but who is he?” Dean demanded. “Dammit, I tried to prevent this. You brought this on yourself, brother.”

“Brought what?” Sam clamped his mouth shut. That, he had brought that upon himself and he was going to suffer for it later. There was no preventing it, it was done. The one rule he was to absolutely follow, he was not allowed to have any form of contact with Lucifer. Seeing the screen turn and the vision appear, he almost slammed it down. “Give it back to Dean.”

“No,” Lucifer’s face might not be seen by Gadreel, but his voice could be heard. “You’re going to tell me where you are, right now. You’re trying my patience.”

Dammit, Sam didn’t react fast enough. Gadreel heard him. The alpha stormed over. Sam didn’t know how to react. He was allowed to talk to his brother as long as he didn’t have any contact with the alpha he had been with. His capture was a joint effort between a trio of alphas. He had yet to meet the main one behind it. So far the only one he had any contact with was the asshole that was coming up to stand behind him. 

“I am the HE in case you are wondering.” Gadreel placed a hand on the shoulder to keep the breeder from getting up. This wasn’t going to work if Sam didn’t behave and do as he was told. Technically, he could not cause dire injury to Sam, but there was nothing to prevent him from getting rid of the bastard fetus. It was his right, he had been the one to bring Sam home. Sam was going to eventually become his. The moment he killed Lucifer, this was going to end one way. “I told you that he belonged to me.”

“You,” Lucifer screamed the single word. 

Sam wanted to say something. They had to know it was a lie, they had to. Then again, maybe not. Cas knew the truth, what he had been doing. What could he do? He could clue them in but then there was no way they could get to him in time. Gadreel could end the life of the baby within minutes. Could land several blows to terminate the pregnancy while his family watched. It may grant him a future rescue but at what cost? It was a miracle that he was carrying. What if it was a fluke? It may not ever happen again, and he wasn’t going to risk losing this baby, not even for himself. 

“You fucking touch him and I swear the beating I gave you before will pale in comparison. I am going to find you and I will rip off your fucking cock and cram it down your throat.” Lucifer was looking at Gadreel who had taken the spotlight.

“No, you won’t.” Gadreel chuckled at the anger. Poor Luci couldn’t stand to lose. “Sam is my mate, not yours. I knew he was mine and you and Michael tried to take him from me. Without anyone to back me, I had to walk away from my mate. Not anymore. Sam willingly came with me when I went to collect him from that mall. He chose to come with me. Touch him, I’ve done more than touch him since we’ve been reunited. I’ve claimed him, I’ve fucked him, and as soon as I know he is fertile I am going to impregnate him. The next time you see him, he is going to be ripe with my child.”

“You’re going to die by my hands. Let me see, Sam.” Lucifer demanded.

Sam didn’t want to talk to him. If he gave it away, but he wasn’t going to have a choice. Gadreel stood right next to him and turned the screen so the camera was on him. One wrong thing, that was what the alpha was waiting on. A reason to attack him and make him suffer. He almost choked on the emotion, all that rage and some of it was directed at him. “Yes?”

There was a paused, the unshaven jaw twitched before cold blue eyes reopened to peer into Sam’s soul. Lucifer seemed to be wording it carefully. “I’m only going to ask you this once. Did you willingly let him fuck and claim you, Sam?”

No, never! Sam wouldn’t let anyone fuck him. A hand went to his leg, a warning. Sam swallowed and spoke the lie, “Yes, I did. He…he’s my mate and I belong with him. I want to be with him. You aren’t what I want. I want a family, you can’t give me that.”

“No need to be so mean about it, Pumpkin.” Gadreel smiled sweetly at the crestfallen expression. Sam had just stabbed the alpha not only in his pride but his heart. “Exactly, we are going to start a family very soon.”

There was a pause, Sam didn’t want to leave it at that. There had to be a way to let them know. He had to try, “Look, I’m sorry. I thought you understood, we spoke about this. We both agreed that the moment my mate found me it would be over. What did you expect? Even Cas knows how much I was worried about not being found, what I went through to make sure I would find my mate so I could have a family. I’m sorry if you don’t like it. I never lied to you about what I wanted or about how I felt. Please understand. Accept it.”

Lucifer’s face darkened, “I see. I told you what would happen if you left me for your real mate. I warned you. If you willingly let him touch you then he is welcome to you. Did I or did I not warn you about you being with another alpha? Understand, oh I do, I hope you do as well. I’m a man of my word, Sam. Have it your way. Do you accept what your actions will bring?”

“I understand,” Sam couldn’t say anything else as Lucifer’s face disappeared and Dean’s reappeared. His stomach coiled thinking of Lucifer’s words, he hade to make sure they knew. This may be the last time he’d get the chance to get the message to them. His brother looked pissed and disappointed. “Dean, I’m really sorry. Cas knows how much I’ve been wanting to find my mate. I want a family Dean. Gadreel found me, I’m his. Maybe once things settle you can visit.”

“Yeah, gotta go.” Dean snapped before disconnecting the call.

“Do you need to be punished?” Gadreel wasn’t sure he liked what he just heard. The breeder hissed in pain as he fisted a handful of thick hair. He would hurt him if he had to. If he discovered Sam was trying to send messages, he would be punished. “You want to give me a reason why I shouldn’t beat you senseless. Or how about I just find a steep flight of stairs? Would that work?”

“Don’t!” Sam grabbed the palm reaching for his abdomen. If he lost his baby, he didn’t care if the others came for him. This was his miracle. “I did what you asked of me. Lucifer once asked if I would want a family, I told him yes. I was always honest with him about that. He told me that if I ever willingly let another man touch me, he would kill that alpha while I watched then kill me because he’d never be able to forgive me. You know what he is like, how he is. We just told him that I let you touch me willingly. He is going to kill you and me. Thanks to you kidnapping me, I won’t even be able to lie and pretend the one I’m carrying is his. You just got what you wanted.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

None of their mates were here. What they were about to discuss was too tender a subject for them to hear. Michael didn’t want them to worry over what was about to be done. There could be heavy repercussions if they acted. Before he could give the word, he had to know without a doubt. He wanted to be able to grant the request just on Lucifer’s words alone but couldn’t. There was a lot at stake, “We need to be absolutely sure before we do anything. Is there any chance that it could be true?”

“No, I agree with Lucifer.” Castiel clasped his hands together. He had been confused at first when Dean had gone on about Sam mentioned him during the conversation. Dean and he both knew that Sam hadn’t wanted to be found so why lie? Sam never had any desire to leave home. Then it had dawned on him. Why Sam had brought it up, so he could make sure the others knew the truth. “Sam mentioned me because he wanted me to realize what was going on. I’ve been treating him because he was on blood thinners for years until recently. When I realized something was going on and confronted him, he admitted to what he’d been doing. His last appointment was two weeks ago. I examined him. His scent glands were still incredibly swollen, the swelling had gone down about twenty-five percent from his last checkup. What I’m saying is that there is no way the swelling has gone completely down since then. It will probably take another six months before the swelling is gone. Possibly another year before his gland starts secreting again properly. There is no way Gadreel or any other alpha can claim to be able to catch his scent. Sam knows it. Sam knows I know it. Luckily for us, no one else is aware of it.”

“That is enough for me,” Gabriel was behind Lucifer’s decision. There was no way Sam would willingly leave to be with someone else. The kid wouldn’t just run off and leave their family. It was all a lie. That meant Sam was being forced to lie out of fear. He was in trouble. “We know Sam wouldn’t leave willingly. Gadreel has to have someone backing his movements because he is too much of a coward to do anything on his own. Which means that wherever Sam is, he is going to be well guarded.”

“I’m going in alone.” Lucifer wouldn’t put them at risk. It was best if he goes in alone. He would be the one to retrieve Sam. All he needed from them was to back him once he returned with Sam. Sam had confirmed what he needed to know. He had told Sam that he wouldn’t let him go and that he would kill any alpha that tried to take him. Even his real mate. He wanted to make sure Sam understood that he would come for him and his mate had said he understood. What Cas had to say had little bearing on it. It just meant that he wouldn’t have to worry about another alpha for a while. They would all end up the same way. Now he had to go get his lover back. If he was lucky, he’d be able to get his hands on Gadreel while he was there. “How is Garth doing on the location?” 

“He said he should have it soon.” His lovebug was a genius. Gabriel wouldn’t let his brother go alone. When Garth got them the address he would be tagging along just in case. “You aren’t going in alone. I get that you want to be the one to fetch your Samwich. I’m going with you. What if you get into trouble? If they are holding Sam against his will then he could get hurt or worse if the attempt goes south. I’d think you’d at least want one of us standing by in case he gets hurt. Which is why I’ll be going along with Cas.”

“I agree,” Castiel wasn’t going to let him go by himself. This could get ugly. “I’m sure you are more than capable of getting him, but we have no idea what kind of condition he will be in. It has been three hours since the call was disconnected and depending where they are it could take another day before we get to him. He may be hurt. I don’t want to be the one to point this out, but there is always a chance that Gadreel hasn’t kept his hands to himself. He wants Sam, he may have..”

“Don’t say it.” Lucifer didn’t want to hear it. The idea of that man putting his hands on Sam. If it happened, he didn’t want to think of it. He wouldn’t blame his love for anything that was done. “You two are welcome to come along. Don’t get in my way though. It may get bloody if they try to stop me.”

Michael felt better knowing that the two would be with Lucifer. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt. Except those that had taken Sam. “If you can, find out who is behind it. Gadreel didn’t act alone. I’m going to make a few calls. Cas if you are certain about the non-scenting then I am bringing another doctor in to examine Sam once he is home. It will confirm that Gadreel or no other could find him. If we go to war it will be with those that took him and not anyone else. We will be on lockdown the moment it is done.”

“Knock knock,” Garth announced himself before entering. He could feel the tension in the air. They were waiting on him. To think that some of his illegal talents would come in handy. Michael had asked him if he could find a way to track Sam’s location the next time the two spoke. He had been ready to go with the tracking software the moment Dean had opened his laptop to receive the call. It had come half an hour late. They had been told to keep Sam on long enough for him to get a good signal which they had. They were waiting on him, but his news wasn’t all that good. 

“Where is he?” Lucifer wanted to know so he could leave. Every minute was a minute too long. He needed to get to Sam. Someone was going to get their head ripped off. “Could you locate him?”

“Yes and no,” Garth wished he could give them more. “I was able to narrow it down to a location, but it is kind of confusing. I looked up the location but there is nothing there, or there isn’t supposed to be. The good news is that it isn’t that far away. Three hours and you can be there. Here, but it is an abandoned construction site.”

“Let me see.” Michael snatched it from him. “Azazel. This is his. I got the permits yanked three years ago. He was building a cheap apartment complex on top of one of our old cemeteries. I went to the council, they agreed with me. A few of those buildings were complete and functioning. Go, and be careful. Hopefully they won’t move him so soon. You three get going. Bring Sam home.”

.  
.

Next chapter : Sam gets rescued??


	12. Spared

A/N: Hope no one throws veggies at me after reading this one. I am going to promise now, for those that may be worried. I have no intention of making Sam lose the baby. That is the only thing I will promise as far as Sam's future is concerned. 

Warnings: Slight non-consent in this chapter. No actual rape but some unwanted touching so be warned before reading. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Twelve

The fucking heating sucked in the place. Sam had asked his captor to turn it up hours ago. Why kidnap him if they were going to let him freeze to death? What he was relaxing on was nothing but a shitty mattress. They couldn’t fork up enough for a real bed. Because they would be leaving before too long? Six hours had gone by since he talked to Dean. What if he was wrong? What if Lucifer decided to leave him here? What if he believed that he had really let Gadreel fuck him? Would they abandon him? Would Dean get the clue and speak to Cas? How long before things took a turn for the worse?

“Cheer up, beautiful.” Gadreel gently closed the bedroom door. Soon enough they would be somewhere much better than this shitty place. Azazel was sending people to come pick them up in the morning. Everything would fall into place once they made it to the estate. Once there they would have all the protection they needed. Nothing would come between Sam and him. He had no idea why Azazel would assist him, but the alpha agreed that the breeder was better off with them. 

“It is cold.” Not that cold though. Sam wrapped the blanket around himself. He didn’t like the way the alpha was looking at him. The soup that had been brought was becoming sludge from being left out. Someone had spooned it straight from the can, nuked it in the microwave and they expected him to eat it with gusto. No thank you. He wasn’t hungry enough to eat the sodium-filled slop. His body would need nutrition soon. It was too cold to strip nude and not cold enough for him to be tempted to share body heat. “What are you doing?”

“After getting yourself knocked up I would assume you would recognize what I am doing.” Gadreel shrugged off the sweater. He’d waited long enough. Sam may as well accept how things were going to be. They were going to be together. Tonight was going to be the first of many. He was going to spend the night fucking the delicate ass raw. It didn’t matter if Sam wanted it. A breeder was born to be fucked. “You are going to have to make a decision, Samuel. What you need to know is that I’m going to fuck you. Don’t open your mouth to ask me to wait. I’ve been patient enough.”

Patient? They weren’t together. Sam had no desire to have sex. What kind of decision was he being given? What position he was willing to lie in? Sam didn’t hold back the revulsion he felt at the idea of being fucked. He wasn’t blind. Gadreel had a sweet body. Tall, lean, well-muscled and stacked. The erect penis wasn’t that bad either. Wasn’t as large as Lucifer’s and the idea of it made him want to puke. “Patient? You aren’t my mate and I don’t see how you’ve been patient. That indicates that I asked you to wait for it. I get a decision, are you serious? You stand there naked and tell me that I got a choice after declaring that you are going to fuck me. You know I don’t want you. If any sex happens it is going to be rape plain and simple.”

“Call it what you want.” Gadreel shrugged. He knew it would take time before Sam welcomed his touch. After a few times the breeder would start to find pleasure in being penetrated by him. “I’m not under any delusions. I know you won’t welcome my touch at first. I have no problem using lubrication. The last thing I am going to do is tear you apart in the process. Now, what you need to decide is whether or not this is going to be done by force.”

What were the odds of getting by him? How many guards were downstairs and outside? Could he make it out without getting injured in the process? Sam didn’t want that thing near him. If lube was used it probably wouldn’t hurt that much. Having someone that wasn’t Lucifer being intimate with him. Should he try to fight? How rough would Gadreel get if he tried to prevent it? “If I don’t just lie down for you?”

“I won’t kill you. However, there is no guarantee that thing you are carrying will survive if I have to get too rough with you. I don’t want to force you, but I will. That isn’t my child so it will not bother me if you lose it. You are strong and healthy. Actually, the sooner you get rid of that one, the sooner you will be able to carry mine. I like that idea. You already being fertile and me constantly filling you with my seed. Go ahead, give me a reason to get rid of it.”

“No, please don’t.” Sam’s instinct was to move back on the mattress with a hand protectively covering his stomach. He had a feeling that the alpha would gladly do it. All Gadreel needed to do was suspect that the fetus belonged to Lucifer then he wouldn’t be able to stop it. Could he call for help? Someone was walking by the door. A guard? He had spotted five different ones so far. “I swear I won’t fight you. If you want to fuck then I’ll do it. Whatever you want, just don’t.”

“You won’t fight me?” Gadreel would accept that. If a threat was all it would take to keep him under control. Maybe allowing him to continue the pregnancy and giving birth to the bastard was the way to go. As long as there was something to hold over Sam’s head. “Take off your bottoms and lay on your stomach for me. Do it quickly and I’ll use more than my spit to prepare you.”

Sam reached beneath the blanket to unsnap the denim. The alpha was walking towards him, cock proud and erect. The cover was snatched away from him, hands going for his feet. His weight was pulled along the mattress to put him flat on his back. “I can do it.”

“You aren’t moving fast enough. I’ll be gentle.” Gadreel wouldn’t hurt the bastard yet. To do it so soon, he’d lose all his leverage. The jeans were yanked down over the supple hips to expose Sam’s flaccid cock. It looked delicious. “I want to taste you.”

“Dammit, don’t.” Sam cringed and almost reacted negatively. His palm was in the process of slapping the head. The mouth latched onto his cock. Bile rose in his throat, “Please stop. I don’t like it.”

“Do you really want me to stop? Are you telling me to stop?” Gadreel placed a hand over the non-existing bump, “Are you fighting me, Sam?”

“No,” Sam closed his eyes feeling the sting of tears. The threat was there. If he made a fuss, he couldn’t do it. The mouth went back down, sucking and trying to get a rise out of him. A sob tore from his mouth at having the hands yanking the pants further down his hips. Was this really going to happen? The alpha didn’t seem to care that he was crying or that his member was unresponsive. 

The flesh was sweet and warm. Gadreel rolled the cock around his tongue. He could hear the quiet sobs at his ministrations. Sam didn’t want his touch. The breeder was still too attached to Lucifer. He gave another suckle as the jeans reached the knees. What would the inside of Sam feel like? Had to be amazing seeing as how other alphas acted with him. The breeder had to be a good fuck. 

The next sob was more of a gagging sound. The hot tears rolled down the side of his face. Sam wanted to lock his knees feeling the palms running across thighs. For some reason the mouth let go of him. The unwanted caressing stopped as well. He unfisted his hands realizing that the presence of Gadreel’s weight was no longer hovering over his legs. The crash came a second later and he opened his eyes to see what the man was doing. 

“Shit!” Gadreel blinked past the darkness trying to take him. That had fucking hurt. One second he’d been about to finally get Sam naked beneath him then he was eating the damn wall. Who the hell had gone against his orders? Who was attacking him? No one should have bothered him. Sam’s crying shouldn’t have drawn anyone inside. They knew not to disturb him. He turned to confront the one responsible for interrupting their time together. What he saw enraged him. It shouldn’t be possible. 

Was he seeing things? Sam blinked rapidly. It was too much to hope that they had come in time to spare him the horror of being raped. The pudgy alpha was the last one he would expect to see. One he had prayed never to see again. Relief filled him at having the unwanted assault prevented no matter who had been the one to put a stop to it. Without hesitation he reached for his pants to cover up himself. He didn’t want to give his rescuer any ideas either. 

“How dare you!” Gadreel seethed at the intruder. He recognized the shit, “You weren’t supposed to be here until the morning. You have no right to intrude or put your hands on me. Get out!”

“Grab him,” Crowley gave the order. These men worked for him and Azazel, not the pompous ass. They did as ordered going right for the alpha he had just pulled off Sam. He had his own orders. The outraged cry didn’t deter them. “We knew not to trust you, so we lied. I would kill you myself, but I think the old man will be disappointed if I don’t bring you back alive. He is going to be very upset to hear about what you were trying to do.”

“He is mine.” That was the deal. He said he would go fetch Sam, but he got to keep him. Gadreel pulled at the hold keeping his arms still. He wasn’t strong enough to fight and win against all of them. The thugs holding onto him weren’t on his payroll. He was alone if he lost the backing of the clan alpha.

“If he was yours, you wouldn’t have to rape him. I also heard your threat, big mistake.” Crowley inhaled the intoxicating aroma that the breeder still carried. The palm was protecting what they could not see. Was it true? If it was, then it meant they were stepping onto dangerous grounds. It meant Sam had found his real mate at some point and it sure the hell wasn’t Gadreel. “Are you pregnant, Sam?”

What was it to him? Sam didn’t want to tell the alpha anything. If he didn’t, the man could easily find out. Maybe despite being a huge dick, Crowley would take it into consideration when handling him. Forcing a miscarriage could possibly affect any future pregnancies, which would impact his worth. A breeder that couldn’t carry was worthless. “Yes.”

“Come,” Crowley waved the young man towards the door. They were leaving, now. They had somewhere to be. “Don’t worry, I am not going to hurt you. Me nor my men are going to force anything on you. I have someone that wants to meet you. Someone I am not stupid enough to risk angering. I have promised that I would transport you to him completely unharmed. That means you and the child you carry will arrive without a hair missing. The one that was just trying to force you will pay for his actions as well.”

“You aren’t going to hurt my baby?” Sam wasn’t sure if he could trust him. This was the alpha that had been responsible for his beating. How could he trust that Crowley wouldn’t turn around and try to rape him as well? There wasn’t anything he could do but do as told. All the muscle in the room, he could be beaten into submission which would result in the loss of his son. “Okay.”

“Good boy,” Crowley was glad he was going to behave. He wouldn’t use the unborn child as leverage. Sam could easily be sedated and carried along if it came to that. Like the piece of shit over there. The would-be rapist was stabbed non too gently in the neck with the syringe. It had been brought for Sam, but if he was pregnant, it was best if such a strong dose weren’t introduced to his system. “We aren’t going far.”

Sam went along with the group. Once downstairs, he spotted how wise his decision was. There was a dozen hired goons in the place. The muscle escorted them into the three awaiting vehicles. He was put in the backseat to sit next to Crowley. The alpha was considerate and didn’t touch him as the envoy left the complex behind. He got a good look around as the car pulled onto the highway. He had no idea where he was or how far he was from home. He wanted to ask who the alpha was working for. One that didn’t care if Crowley took matters into his own hands. One the man was afraid of. The fact that the alpha didn’t do a single thing to disturb or stress him was proof. “Who wants me?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. You need not worry your pretty head over it.” Crowley did want to reach out to play with the hair. So beautiful. He would do anything that was asked if it meant he would be given Sam in the end. It wasn’t going to happen, that he knew. The breeder wasn’t worth dying over though. A quick romp wasn’t worth losing everything he had worked for. It was safer to admire the beauty from afar. “You aren’t in any immediate danger.”

That depends. Sam didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to go home. His gut twisted seeing the sign from the window. The car was taking the exit that would lead them to the airport. Where were they taking him? He adjusted his weight. His bladder was killing him now that the threat of being raped was no longer an issue. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“Soon,” Crowley wouldn’t let him out of his sight. The car pulled into the compound and was heading towards the private hangers. Their ride was waiting. Sam got it. The boy tensed beside him realizing where they were going. He wouldn’t disclose anything right now. Let the boy think he was merely transporting him a few states away. Let him have that shred of hope for the time being. “Faster than by car.”

A plane. No, a personal fucking jet. Sam didn’t want to get out of the car. He had no choice the driver opened his door and hands were pulling on his arm. If he didn’t walk, they would drug him like they had Gadreel. His captor was slung over another’s shoulder and being carried to the jet. He’d rather be awake for it. Crowley did grab his elbow to escort him to the steps. His first time on a plane. 

“Go on,” Crowley wanted to get off of the ground. The earpiece came to life and the pair that had been left at the complex were checking in. A vehicle had pulled up on the outskirts of the abandoned project. None other than Lucifer Novak had stepped out. They had just arrived to rescue Sam. Another half hour and they would have lost the breeder. They would realize they were too late and start searching anew. This was the reason he had been told to go fetch Sam ahead of time. Gadreel was a huge fuckup. 

It looked bigger from the outside. Sam let himself be taken through the open doorway into the jet. There was a total of eight seats inside the compartment. There was also a huge television on the wall. Complete with a mini-kitchen, but where was the toilet. Only three of the goons were coming aboard behind them. The moment they were all inside the door to freedom slammed shut. “May I go to the restroom before we take off?”

“Yes, that door right there. Go on,” Crowley let him go. There was no way out from there. There was a tiny window to look outside but no way for Sam to escape. There was also no phone to call for help. He let him go in alone and heard the lock click into place. He’d give him a few minutes before knocking. He also wouldn’t give the order to take off until Sam was safe in a seat. His cell went off moments after his guest was gone. Feeling it was safe to speak, he answered. “What do you have?”

“They just found the location. From the sound of things, someone is not happy finding it already empty. What are our orders?”

“Return.” Crowley didn’t need them there. If the two were caught they wouldn’t be able to tell them anything. The two left behind had no idea where he had been heading. At most, the Novaks would learn that he was in on the kidnapping. “Leave them to search all they want.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

What time was it? Sam pulled himself awake, his bladder pinching with the need to go. Where were they? He couldn’t remember falling asleep. He wasn’t shocked to find that he had dozed off at some point. Since being taken from the mall he hadn’t been able to rest peacefully. Knowing that he was safe from being raped and that his pregnancy wasn’t being threatened, he’d let himself relax enough to fall asleep. The leather seat had also pulled out to recline. That combined with the meal he had been given, his eyes had closed. “Where are we?”

“Take a look out of the window.” Crowley sipped on the brandy. The boss always had the best liquor on board the jet. The craft had made one pitstop before continuing their journey. Thankfully Sam had eaten the entire meal and had slept through the process. They would be landing very soon. 

The flap was lifted so Sam could take a peek outside. The world fell apart as he stared at nothing but endless blue. Sky met ocean as far as he could see. They weren’t flying over land, they were over the ocean. “The ocean, why are we over the ocean?”

“Only way to get to the island, boy.” Crowley shrugged at the confusion. The pretty face fell into a look of despair. “Oops, did I forget to mention that we wouldn’t be staying in the states? Sorry, slipped my mind.”

They weren’t in the states any longer. Sam couldn’t help it, his stomach rebelled at the idea of being over nothing but ocean. What if they crashed? He couldn’t swim in a tiny pool, and they had him over the fucking ocean. They were going to an island where he’d be surrounded by nothing except water. The sting to the back of his throat was the only warning he had before his stomach let loose. What was left undigested from dinner spewed forth and he didn’t aim for the floor. It struck the expensive suit sitting next to him. 

“Motherfucker!” Crowley leapt from the seat and checked the reaction to bring a hand across the breeder’s face. This was a five-thousand-dollar suit! The smell made it worse. It was sour. “If you are sick there is the toilet. Dammit, someone fetch me a towel.”

“I feel better, thanks.” Sam took the wet cloth being offered by the hired thug. He noticed they offered him something before Crowley. Now that he had gotten rid of the urge to vomit, he leaned back in the seat. He needed to think. Why bring him somewhere that wasn’t accessible by car? There were so many questions that needed to be answered and he had the feeling that his escort wasn’t going to give him any. 

“We are about to land, buckle up.” Disgusting. The vomit was knocked off onto the floor. Someone could clean it up later. Crowley didn’t bother with his own belt, he wasn’t the precious cargo. The jet bumped as it hit the landing strip and began to slow. 

Sam couldn’t see anything but forest at first. Until the jet began to come to a crawl and turned before hitting the edge of the landing strip. It was then he caught a sight of what he was in for. The house was huge and up on the hill not far from the strip. It took five seconds to spot the first of many guards roaming the property. The home was just as large as the one he had left behind. There was another building next to it, just not as grand. He had the feeling that whoever was behind his being taken owned the place. “What now?”

“Now we get off the plane.” Because he needed to change his clothes. Crowley stood as it came to a halt. He would deliver Sam, get his reward, then go home. Until he was needed again. “Let’s go.”

Stepping off of the plane made his legs feel a bit wobbly. Sam took a deep breath as soon as he was out in the open. It smelt fresh, clean, and exotic. Behind the landing strip was nothing but jungle. There was no way to tell how large the island was from where he was standing. It had to be an island because this was not another country. In the distance, he could detect the sounds of waves crashing on the beach. Perhaps on the other side of the house he would find the beach. 

“We are riding up to the house,” Crowley directed him towards the awaiting golf cart. He didn’t feel like walking. 

Well, the alpha needed the exercise in his opinion. Sam kept him mouth shut. He climbed onto the backseat of the cart, while Crowley climbed next to the guard behind the wheel. As soon as they were in, it took off towards the house. His apprehension grew the closer he got to the structure. What would happen now that he was here? If his family hadn’t been able to find him at the complex, what were the odds of them finding him way out here? Would he ever see them again? Would Lucifer continue to search for him? That was if the alpha was looking as he hoped. 

The ride was over. Sam got off of the cart and looked around. They had been dropped off at the back door. There was a large patio, no pool. That was a plus. There was a hot tub underneath wood awning. It was no more than three feet deep despite seeming large enough to fit ten people safely. There was a bar set up not far from it. Drinking and soaking seemed a deadly mix to him. Crowley led him past the patio and through sliding glass doors. Directly into an enormous sitting room. The television was blaring on the wall, a metal pushcart was next to a recliner, and someone was sitting on the couch facing away. 

Just great, Azazel hadn’t returned yet. Crowley didn’t want to deal with the man’s guest. The prissy bitch got on his nerves. Thought too much of himself and didn’t bother to show him the proper respect. “I’ve brought the package. Where should I stick him?”

Package? That was rather rude. Sam hoped that person he was being left with was more pleasant. Sam knew what the man was before seeing him. Another breeder. The scent was musky, yet sweet. The disdain in Crowley’s voice was another giveaway. If this was the feared alpha, the man wouldn’t have that kind of tone. Sam waited for the person to decide where he was to go to stand up and acknowledge that they were there. The figure was just under six-feet in height, average build, and was older. There were a few specs of gray in the hair as well. The breeder turned in confusion at the announcement to confront Crowley and the package. Sam heard the scoff as the world came to a destructive halt. “Dad?” 

.  
.  
.

Please don't hate me! For my treatment of Sam and for leaving it on a cliffy.   
Next chapter: Sam gets answers and comes to understand Crowley's fear.


	13. A Tale and A Lie

A/N: Sorry my muse wasn't cooperating with me but here is the next chapter. Probably not what you are expecting but I hope you enjoy it all the same. After you read please comment. I will only say that any questions of where it is going will be answered later. I won't give anything away. All I can promise is Sam will not lose his baby and it will have a happy ending for Samifer. 

.  
.

Chapter Thirteen

“Sammy!” John barely recognized his own son. The little toady was ignored as he closed the space to get to his boy. He pulled his youngest into a tight hug. It had been so long since he’d seen either of them. His baby had grown up. Azazel had warned him, had bragged about how beautiful his son had become over the years. He hadn’t thought it possible, but the proof was standing before his eyes. They had done it, “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” Sam pulled away to get a good look at his birth father. John had aged since he had left them alone in that motel room. His dad was healthy and didn’t appear to be under any duress. Why was he here? What did his dad have to do with this Azazel? 

“Come with me,” John knew where to take him. He’d been told that Crowley would be bringing someone to the estate. His order was to take the guest to the prepared room. They needed to have a serious talk before Azazel returned home, which could be at any time. The alpha wasn’t far. The group had gone further out onto the island for a bit of sport. The house was located near the beach, but the rest was a large expanse of jungle where they would often hunt for game. It was that or take the boat out for some fishing or hunting for shark. His son didn’t argue. They left Crowley in the sitting room to seethe over soiled clothing. “Did you make that mess on him?”

“Yeah, I got sick when I found out that I was in a metal tube over the ocean.” Sam still wasn’t sure how he had managed to sleep for the entire ride over the ocean. Unless the island wasn’t that far from the mainland. He had slept so he had no idea how far he was from anything. Maybe his dad had answers. Right now, he was being led down a hall, up two flights of stairs, and down another hall. They came to a stop in front of a closed door. “Where are we going?”

“To your room.” John opened the door. This was the room that had been prepared. His own was on the other side of the house. Azazel didn’t have a reason to bother him these days. He was thankful for it, but seeing his son here, he was growing concerned. He had been content to play doormat for the alpha as long as he left his children alone. “We will talk inside.” 

“Is there a phone? Please tell me that you have a way to talk to others.” Sam wanted to get a call out. He had to let them know where he was. He had to let them know that he was on a damn island. That was if they cared to know where he was. For all he knew the only one that wanted him back was Dean. He wasn’t going to risk it. Sam didn’t want to be here long enough to find out what was in store for him. This Azazel obviously was someone well acquainted with their dad. How? Did it have anything to do with the picture he had received? 

“No, there is a satellite phone in Azazel’s office, but I don’t have the passcode to use it. The only way off the island is by plane or boat, which I don’t have access to. There are always guards posted on both transports at all times. I also don’t know how to fly a jet, do you?” John closed and locked the bedroom door. This was the second largest bedroom in the place. Only the best for their company. He should have known it when Azazel had returned happy and singing to himself yesterday. Years of convincing the alpha of leaving his children alone and it had come down to this. “We are stuck for now. Sit with me.”

Sitting was something Sam could do. Hearing that getting away was close to impossible made him feel weak. If he couldn’t leave the island or get a message out, how was he to go home? Did he even want to hear the reason he had been brought here? The mattress was extremely soft and comfortable. The room he had been brought into was decorated in blue and black. The bed was a full king with matching furniture. There was also a balcony beyond the double glass doors. An attached door had to lead to a private bathroom. “Why am I here? Why are you here? How long have you been here? Dean and I searched for you. Do you have any idea what has been going on since you abandoned us in that motel room?”

“Yes, I do, son. I know exactly where you have been. It was the only reason I was able to sleep at night. I was greatly concerned when I had to leave you two behind, but I had no choice. I did what I thought was best at the time. By the time I thought I could go back for you two I discovered that you had been taken in by the Novak Clan. I knew you two would be safe there, so I walked away.” John knew he wouldn’t understand, not yet. It was time to tell Sam the truth. About the horrible thing that he had done. “Listen, I need to tell you this before the hunting party returns. Azazel will be heading back in because he would have saw the jet arriving. We don’t have much time and I need you to know the truth.”

The truth? Sam swallowed the panic and the fear that came with the words. This truth was difficult for his dad to say. Moisture was already collecting in John’s eyes. What could be so horrible? He wondered if closing his ears was an option. He had to listen. Sam wanted to know why he had been taken from his family. Why he had been taken from Lucifer. Going into a situation blind would be stupid. “Okay, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“So grown up and I missed it. Your father would have been proud of you.” John shuddered thinking of his beloved. Looking at his boy, he could see his mate in the way Sam held himself. Yes, Bobby would have been proud of how both of their sons had turned out. “My mate, your father, Bobby was a very proud man. We lived the first twenty years of our life together very happy. He convinced me to leave the clan I had grown up in. Azazel was my alpha back then but at the time Azazel hadn’t cared that I chose to leave to live with my mate. Not long after I had Dean, tragedy struck my former clan. Their alpha’s mate was assassinated by another clan. The still don’t know who did it, but that isn’t the point of this tale. Azazel lost his mate, Samuel. A few years after that death, I ran into trouble of my own. One night, Bobby and I were out, and we were attacked. Decades ago, two men together wasn’t exactly something normal people liked to see. The fact that we also had a young boy with us, angered the drunken group further. Bobby defended me, our Dean, and my mate was arrested and locked up for the murder of several human men. Weeks in I realized that I was pregnant with you. I had nowhere to turn. I ran back home to my old clan alpha and begged for his help.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sam reached out to grab the shaking hand to offer comfort. It must have been horrible to discover being pregnant and your mate was locked up for a crime. This was the reason the clans tried to stay clear of human populations. Things could get messy. What John had just said sunk in. Wait, his dad had been pregnant with him and by Bobby? Did that mean he wasn’t the byproduct of rape? Then why had they been hunted? 

“So am I. I was desperate.” John knew this was the part where he might lose his son. “I begged his help to get Bobby back. Azazel agreed to help. He would place a few bribes to get Bobby released and his file lost. If he helped me get my mate back, then I was to help him get his back. I agreed. I had no idea what he was asking for and I didn’t care, as long as I got my love back. I had to wait until you were born before realizing the truth of what I had agreed to. You were almost due when he told me it was time. I said okay. He swore that neither of my children or mate would be hurt. I had no idea. He took me into a room with an altar. A witch was called in. I don’t know what exactly was done except she claimed to have summoned Sam’s soul back from the dead. As soon as it was complete, I went into labor. You were born and I watched him feed you his blood to complete the ritual. Seeing it, I honestly thought them both insane.”

“He fed me his blood?” That was disgusting. Sam couldn’t believe anyone would think it possible to bring someone back from the dead. He had already been born, so he couldn’t be someone else. “You let him perform some ritual on me? What if I would have died? I thought I was the byproduct of a rape. That is what Dean and I both believed. We heard you two fighting about it. Bobby said I was the product of something horrible. That you had been used.”

“Yes, he did say that. He was telling the truth. Weeks later Azazel kept his word. Bobby was released and brought home to me. I was so happy. I had both of my sons and my lover back with me. Days in Bobby wanted to leave. He was ready to get back to our old life together. Azazel stopped us. He said that three of us were free to leave but we weren’t allowed to take you. Bobby was furious when he discovered what I had done. The fact that I had endangered his son to get him free. The two fought. We managed to escape, and Azazel was left bleeding on the floor. For years we thought he had been killed in the fight. However, we didn’t just walk away to begin playing family again. We settled on a farm for a while. For three years we were a family again. Then you began talking. Bobby had named you Daryl after his grandfather. From the moment you could talk, you began arguing with us whenever we called you something different. For years you insisted that you were Sam. It broke my heart to listen to my baby keep saying ‘I am Sammy.’ Eventually we gave in and renamed you because you started getting upset. Even Dean started calling you Sammy without being told otherwise.”

Hearing it, Sam fought against a faint memory. Him sitting on a floor with dingy brown carpet playing with blocks. Someone was calling to him, but he had begun crying. He had always chalked that up to a memory of not being able to play. His crying that he was Sam. Dean had hugged him and told him that it was okay, and his brother had called him Sammy. It was his first memory of Dean being a big brother and being there for him. “You’re implying that it worked. That whatever ritual they did worked on me.”

“I honestly don’t know. It didn’t take long after and we were on the run again. Azazel wanted you back.” John had hated the idea of handing his child over. He still did. “We were hunted because he wanted you with him. Then one night we were attacked, and I lost my Bobby. He died to keep you safe. I promised him that I would never let anything happen to either of you. Things got desperate. Dean and you were hungry most of the time because I couldn’t stay put long enough to get a job and find a way to support you. I gave up, I went to Azazel to bargain with him. I begged that he allow me to raise you since Bobby had been killed. I convinced him that there was no reason not to let me keep you. If you were indeed his Sam, then one day you would go to him anyways. He agreed. After so much, he conceded. I went back to search for you two. Seeing you with the Novaks, I let you stay. With me, you two would have always wanted for more. There you could grow up in a nice home and have a real family. I think Bobby would have agreed. As long as you were safe.”

“You could have come to us. You could have told us.” Sam wasn’t sure if Dean would be so willing to forgive either. Their dad could have stopped by to visit, to explain everything. Was it true? Could he have believed it if he had been told that he was Azazel’s mate? No, Sam didn’t believe it. No matter what ritual had been done, he didn’t belong to Azazel. “Dad, you say that it worked. That I am Sam. I know that I am Sam, but it can’t have worked. Not totally. Dad, I have a mate.”

“I heard. I was told that I fucked up because Lucifer wanted you. Azazel was pissed when he learned that Lucifer of all people had become obsessed with you. That the other alpha had claimed you and was sleeping with you.” John had been punished for it. Azazel had gotten pissed knowing that another was touching what he considered to be his. “I know you care for him, but Azazel is your true mate, Sam.”

“NO, he isn’t! You aren’t hearing me. Lucifer is my true mate, Dad. I have never been with anyone else in my life. Do you get it? Lucifer is the only one and I’m pregnant. I am carrying for Lucifer. The only way for that to happen is because he is my true mate. I belong to Lucifer. That is why he is that way with me. Every alpha is that way with their mate, he is no exception.” Sam didn’t care what hokey-pokey ritual had been done. He didn’t belong to anyone else. He knew it in his soul. Lucifer was his alpha and always would be.

What! John took the news for what it is, something terrible. Sam was pregnant for another alpha? Was that possible? Could be. “Then you were meant to be his. Lucifer’s, I mean. That baby I was carrying all that time, it was Lucifer’s mate. Bobby used to bitch at me for it. Saying that you were still our child, but you weren’t. Biologically you were the child we created together. We had no idea what had become of the soul that had been cast out during the ritual. Was our child’s soul lost somewhere? Was it still in there?”

That was a tough question. Sam didn’t have an answer. He was himself. Had he been snatched out of the afterlife at the cost of another? That couldn’t be right. Could it? It was genetics that made him what he was. He had been created to fulfill the role as mate to another. For Lucifer. His body was the perfect match for Lucifer. What about his soul? Did his soul once dwell in the body of another? Was it his soul or his body that made him who he was? Sam wanted to believe it was his soul, but if that was true then his soul belonged with Azazel. His brain began to hurt thinking about it. “Fuck, I think I am going to be sick.”

“Here,” John reached for the bedside can. If Sam was going to vomit, he didn’t blame him. It was a lot to take in. To feel like you belonged physically to another then learn that your soul may desire another. It had to be a lot to swallow. He patted Sam’s back as his son brought up stomach acid and bile. 

“What was that?” Sam brought his head up at the sound. It had come out of nowhere. The scream was faint. What was going on? Now that it had begun, it was non-stop. His stomach was settling, somewhat. “Who is that?”

“My guess, it is the unconscious man I saw them take into the side door.” John had seen them carrying the form after greeting Sam downstairs. “They would have taken him down to the basement. Azazel has a playroom down there where he likes to play with his toys. Whoever that was, you can’t help him. Whatever his crime was, he’ll have repented long before he is given death.”

“It is Gadreel. When Crowley found me, Gadreel was in the process of touching me. Well, he was about to force me to have sex.” Sam cringed hearing the next scream. The noise was coming from the basement? He was glad he wasn’t on the first floor to hear the screams. He didn’t want to think about what was causing the proud alpha to holler in such a way. 

“Then he won’t see death for a while. Azazel will let Crowley torture him. If he touched you, then don’t be shocked if someone doesn’t bring you a platter with the man’s genitals as compensation. I’ve seen worse while waiting here.” John didn’t feel sorry for the alpha. Not if he’d been in the process of harming his son. “If the torture has begun it means Azazel has arrived home to give the order. He will be here to see you soon.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

How could one find joy when someone you loved was suffering? Michael held back the pain, wanting to express only positive emotions as his brother placed the tiny bundle into his waiting arms. The sting of tears was refreshing as much as it was welcome. Twice he feared this day wouldn’t come. A true blessing to be able to hold his son for the first time. 

“Hold him while I tend to Adam,” Castiel gave Dean the nod to take the newborn from his brother. The baby would need to be cleaned and wrapped before the new parents could bond with him. He placed a palm on top of the distorted abdomen to assist in passing the afterbirth. The birth had gone smoothly considering all the trauma the mother had been through during the pregnancy. As soon as the placenta was passed, he’d clean Adam up. 

“Yeah, think I’m going to pass on having any kids.” Dean didn’t want to go through that sort of pain. He couldn’t imagine dealing with the contractions. Children weren’t his things. Sam had been the one to always want a family. The ache resurfaced; he couldn’t lose it right now. Michael didn’t need the extra stress. Not with a new baby on top of everything else. The poor man was dealing with enough. He didn’t want to think about Sam. Their clan alpha was doing the best he could considering the circumstances. It wasn’t Michael’s fault that they couldn’t find his brother. They knew who had him, they just couldn’t do anything about it. The man had too many places to stash someone, too many people backing him, and had somehow convinced the fucking council that Sam was his true mate. The council claimed that Sam had stood before them to confirm the man’s story. Which was complete bullshit. There was no way in hell it was true. 

“You’ll change your mind one day.” Castiel wrapped the afterbirth in the trash bag. The moist rags were used to clean up the best he could. Padding was pushed beneath the bottom to catch the remainder of the discharge. “Don’t wear anything for at least a week. I suggest remaining in bed unless it is to use the restroom. It will be a day or two before the swelling is down enough for you to have a bowel movement. If you haven’t had one in three days, then let me know. The padding should be changed every four hours or sooner. If the discharge is saturating the padding in that time, then I need to know. Also, no caffeine while you are nursing.”

“I know,” Adam held his arms out for his baby. They had gone over all the do’s and don’ts for the last two weeks of his pregnancy. He wanted his little one. It almost felt wrong welcoming their son into the world while their family wasn’t complete. Two of his uncles weren’t here to meet him. “What shall we name him?”

“I’m thinking Joshua.” Michael had thought long and hard upon the name. The closer Adam got to giving birth he had to spend more time at home and putting other issues on the back burner. Namely the search for Sam. Lucifer said he understood and that was what worried him. While he was tending to his son’s birth, his brother wasn’t one to sit idly by. There was nothing they could do until they knew where Sam was. Azazel had dozens of homes across the states, that they could find evidence of. Sam could be at any of them. The man also had way too many allies and manpower to make a rescue when there was no concrete proof that Sam was there. Wherever the breeder had been stashed, the location was a well-kept secret. 

“I’m thinking I’ll take this stuff to the trash.” Dean took the soiled linen and trash. Too much of the sweet stuff going on in this room. He was happy for them, but he was far from happy. His brother was still missing after three months. Michael said their hands were tied right now. There wasn’t a damn thing they could do until they got an exact location on Sam. Then if they took him, Azazel would have the backing of other clans and the council as far as Sam was concerned. They would have to fight a war to keep him here. The only ones that seemed to want to go that far were Lucifer and himself. The others didn’t have to say it, Dean could see it in their eyes. They thought it best to let it go. “Not like Sam is here to meet the kid he saved.”

“DEAN!” Castiel sighed as his mate gave him the finger before stepping out of the room. Dean really didn’t mean anything by it. They couldn’t do anything for Sam right now. Soon. They weren’t giving up, even if it felt like it. They would never leave Sam somewhere else. The situation was delicate. “Excuse me.”

Castiel caught up to him downstairs in the kitchen as Dean came back inside. He didn’t hold back, “That was uncalled for and you know it. It is not Adam’s fault, no more than it is Michael’s. He is doing everything he can to bring Sam home. Taking it out on them is not necessary. You owe them an apology.”

“An apology? You know what, you can go fuck yourself too.” Dean loved his mate with all his heart, but he was pissed off. If Lucifer were home the man would agree with him, but the alpha wasn’t. Lucifer was out there searching for Sam. “Excuse me if I can’t be happy for them. Sure, a baby is great news. But that baby wouldn’t be here if not for my brother. My brother that is missing. You tell me Michael is doing everything he can. Tell that to Sam! You really think this Azazel is playing nice? You have no idea what my brother is suffering through. If this guy took him, I don’t think he is going to let Sam tell him no. My brother is out there most likely being raped every night that everyone here stands around pretending it’ll just be one more day. You want me to apologize, you bring my brother home. Until you do, fuck you, and fuck Michael. What kind of fucking family are we to allow some asshole to lie so he can force my brother to live in hell. For all you fucking know my brother is already dead.”

“He isn’t dead.” Gabriel lightly tapped on the doorframe to get their attention. The shock on Cassie’s face was almost enough to make him smile. Dean-O probably never cursed the poor sap out. Yeah, things were about to become even more complicated. Michael was going to be the one to deal with the fallout. “And we got a serious problem. Should I give Mikey a few hours with his newborn before I go in?”

“What did you find out?” Castiel hadn’t informed Dean of Gabriel going with Lucifer to follow a lead. He didn’t want to give his mate hope too soon. How more serious could it get? “I say give them a few hours and where is Lucifer?”

“Lucifer is in jail. He isn’t the issue here, I say leave him there for a few days before posting his bail. He flipped shit when we got the news and attacked the messenger. The guy is okay, but the owner of the bar didn’t take kindly to having a hole created in his wall. There was also the damage done to the tables, the bar itself, and I think most of the booze was destroyed as well. A payoff and Lucifer will be allowed out.” Gabriel had convinced his brother to go quietly. Promising him that it all had to be a damn lie and that he couldn’t help Sam if he were on the run from human authorities. Michael would have to deal with that mess. “Lucifer lost it when we were informed of Sam’s pregnancy. They are saying that Sam is pregnant for Azazel.”

“And I’m supposed to pretend everything is peachy.” Dean wanted to punch someone. If it was true, then it meant Sam was being forced to lay down for that bastard. “What more do you need? He is raping my brother. If Sam is pregnant for him, that makes it worse. He’ll have a damn kid for someone he hates.”

“Dean, love.” Castiel reached out to grab his mate’s face to make him stop. “Stop! Did you just hear Gabriel? If Sam is pregnant then that means that Azazel is his true mate. It is the only way for Sam to become pregnant. Instead of getting upset, have you thought about it? Maybe Sam isn’t being held captive. Perhaps he really did go in front of the council. Maybe he did confirm it. If he is pregnant it means Azazel is his mate. There is a chance that Sam wants to be there.”

“Bullshit. I don’t care what you or the council thinks. I know my brother.” Dean wouldn’t believe that. Sam wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. His damn brother was so in love with Lucifer, no way he would willingly let another man touch him. “Lucifer has every right to get pissed off. The rest of you are just looking for an excuse to give up.”

.  
.  
.

I know, some were expecting Sam to be Azazel's son or John being in his mate or something like that. Nope, sorry. John made a deal. So the question everyone is probably asking; who does Sam really belong to. Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Answers sooner rather than later but you know, I like to torture Sam. 

Next Chapter: Sam's dealing with his predicament and Lucifer recieves proof of Sam's pregnancy.


	14. Giving Up Hope

A/N: I know I just posted last night but I am going to go ahead and get this little update up. BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER PLEASE READ THIS: The first few months of Sam being with Azazel I won't really go into. Simply because I did promise this: Sam will not lose his baby, he will not be raped either, and it will end up as a Samifer. For those worried of there being a 'relationship' between Azazel and Sam, it is not going to happen. This isn't going to be one of those fics where there is a slight time frame where one of the main characters has another relationship with someone else. Any relationship will be all in Azazel's mind. As for sex, no rape, because one Sam is pregnant for Lucifer which he will know about and he detests Lucifer so he isn't going to want to go up in there when Luci's baby is so close. Also, he will want Sam's consent in a fucked up way. I am going for Azazel being so messed up and still obsessed from his previous 'mate/Sam' that believing that he has him back, he isn't going to beat the shit out of him and viciously rape him which would push someone away. No, he is going to want Sam to come to him willingly of his own accord. He wants what he had with the previous Sam back not a relationship built on pain and torture. 

That being said, even though there is some angst in the next few chapters. Most of it is emotional angst. As for questions about the previous Sam, who is Sam's true mate, etc. Everything will be answered before the end, just please stick with it and please do comment at the end of every chapter. 

Warnings: This one is short but I will warn again of some angst. Some harsh words, and language. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Fourteen

There was absolutely no warning to prepare him for the pain. Sam sucked in his breath at the unexpected kick. If his calculations were correct, he was approximately five months along. Five months along and all he had to show for it was a slight raise on his abdomen. When would he start showing more? His dad promised that it would happen sooner than he wants. When? Waddling like a penguin or not, Sam didn’t need to be swollen to be absolutely sure that there was life growing beneath his heart. The movement had begun two weeks ago. A bubbly sensation at first, now little twinges from the tenant having a field day in his womb. Possibly using it as a trampoline to relieve boredom. The question being was he carrying an alpha or a breeder? The length of the pregnancy was an indication of which he was carrying. Alphas always baked longer. If his son was already moving so much, he was growing at a good rate. 

“You’re carrying in back, be thankful. I was.” John placed the tray down. Lunch had been left outside of the room. “You were larger than Dean, but I carried you in back, so I didn’t show as much. I carried your brother up front and I looked like I swallowed a beachball before the end. Why don’t you come enjoy some lunch?”

Enjoy lunch. Enjoying any meal was damn near impossible in this place. Being locked inside his room had some perks. No one bothered him and he didn’t have to deal with any of the guests that came to the island. The first few days he had considered doing just that until he learned that they were exactly like the alpha that was keeping him prisoner. Sam hadn’t waited long before meeting the one behind his kidnapping. Years of hearing snide remarks about the man hadn’t prepared him for it. The alpha that had stepped into his room had been an older gentleman with greying hair. Centuries ago, the man would have been considered handsome. Sam had known instantly that something was off. One whiff of the scent, it was the complete opposite of Lucifer’s. The way it made him feel. His body tightened in fear whenever the alpha came near him. He’d only heard a few stories, Michael’s rule of keeping the unpleasant things from being relayed to their kind. Nothing explained the way he felt whenever the alpha was near. 

John’s story had been rehashed but in a different way that evening. Sam had been forced to sit on the bed and listen to Azazel speak of their life together and how he had been violently taken away. The ritual brought him back and now that they were together again, things would be different this time. Sam had been afraid to open his mouth and tell the man that he was already pregnant for Lucifer. The way Lucifer’s name was spoken, it spoke volumes. Azazel truly hated the man that Sam loved. It hadn’t needed to be said, Crowley had relayed that bit of information. Sam had been prepared to beg, then fight for the life of his son. The man was clearly cruel to the bone but hadn’t made any attempt to get rid of it. Azazel said he didn’t blame Sam for it. 

Sam had questioned the story. If he weren’t Lucifer’s mate, then how come he was able to get pregnant for the man. Azazel said it was due to the ritual. It brought back Sam as he was upon death. That original Sam had been fertile as well. Some lame excuse that as soon as his body was mature, he’d already been with his true mate at some point so he could get pregnant again. His body was ready to conceive for his mate. Sam wasn’t sure what to think of it. There was indeed a sense of recognition whenever he looked upon the alpha. It just wasn’t the love and adoration that was supposed to be there if he had been reincarnated. Azazel blamed his distance on all the lies that had been spread about him. To prove that he wasn’t the monster that people claimed him to be; Azazel had ‘forgiven’ him for his affair with Lucifer. Sam was allowed to keep his baby and raise him. However, there was a catch. He had to be faithful, never try to leave without permission, and allow the alpha to come once a day to sit with him. Then there was the rule that hurt. Under no circumstance was he allowed to have any contact with Lucifer. Which meant no one in the Novak Clan. 

“Take a seat, son.” John pulled out the chair for both of them. He couldn’t do much for his son right now. They were both stuck on the island. He’d been here for over a year himself. Before he had been stashed in one of Azazel’s safe houses. Besides being questioned Azazel never had much use for him. There were the times he’d been forced to entertain some of the man’s guests. Being asked sternly to get on his knees was a small price to pay. As long as the man responsible for the death of his mate didn’t try to touch him. Which confused the hell out of him. Sam had been here for three months, but Azazel had yet to try sleeping with his boy. After waiting for decades, one would want to be intimate with their mate. Azazel hadn’t tried to coerce Sam into sex or even pushing for the claiming mark. What was the alpha waiting for? 

“Fine,” Sam plopped down onto the seat. His dad ate with him twice a day. Dinner was reserved for Azazel. If he was lucky the man would be held up today so he could enjoy his food. Knowing he had to keep up his health was the only way he managed to swallow anything during the evenings. Earlier today the three council members had arrived to speak to them again. They had arrived last month to question his reasons for being here. Sam had been warned beforehand to not give them reason to believe anything other than ‘the truth’. Azazel had even bragged about his pregnancy. Sam had wanted to shout that the baby wasn’t his but the coldness in those eyes had floored him. There were ways to make him lose his baby without actually putting a hand on him. Sam didn’t want to give the man any reason to harm the child he carried. “Do you know why the council is back?”

“I do,” John’s presence was akin to wallpaper. They were used to his being here as a guest and they paid him no heed. If he stopped outside doors for a few seconds if anyone chanced by, they thought nothing of it. Why should they? Everyone on the compound had no reason to believe that his and Sam’s stay were anything except desired. “Michael has made a petition. I believe the council is going to insist that you be brought off of the island and be allowed to speak without fear of punishment. Novak is smart enough to realize that you could be persuaded to say anything under duress, including the fact that you have a mate when you don’t.”

“Will that help?” Sam didn’t dare get his hopes up. Half of the council had come here last time to speak to him. Sure, they had given him a chance to disprove it in a way but they hadn’t. They wouldn’t have left with him that day. The assholes would have taken his words back with them to the remaining three, put it to a vote, then informed everyone of their decision. His dad had explained the reason for the council being needed. For two clans to go to war was one thing. However, Azazel had allies, Crowley being a main one. The council would step up if more than two clans were involved. The oldest and strongest of their kind. They were definitely older. If the council voted, the other clans had to stay out of it. Which meant if he said he didn’t want to stay and that Azazel was lying, they would tell the others to stay out of it and let just the two clans fight over him. Then he might have a shot of going home. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” John knew better. Azazel was as crafty as he was cruel. “Michael is doing his best and may believe it will help, but it won’t. I know Azazel, he isn’t going to let you go. He will tell them that he wishes to wait until the baby is born because a plane ride may harm the pregnancy. It is well within his right to do so and they will allow it. When this happens, Azazel will take you and only you to the designated meeting place. You won’t be able to tell the truth or speak out for fear of the baby being here. One call and you could lose him. The asshole knows how to manipulate things to get what he wants. I fear your being pregnant has made things easier for him.”

What? They couldn’t do that, could they? Make him leave his baby here. Not just his baby, but their dad was here too. So far Azazel hadn’t really harmed John. What would happen now? It warmed him to know that they were still trying to get him back. Did Lucifer still want him back? Would the alpha want him back now? Did they know of his pregnancy? “He’s coming.”

“Yeah, I smell him too.” Couldn’t be good news then. What did they want? John didn’t envy his son the confrontation. There was no way of getting a message to Novak. Perhaps if he could somehow leave, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Azazel was being too cautious these days. 

Sam tried to prepare himself for the visit. The door opened to reveal the alpha adorned in a suit, looking every bit the clan alpha that he was. He didn’t bother getting up to greet him. It wasn’t needed, the figure stepped inside and came to him. After one-hundred and four days of seeing the man, his body still gave the initial blood chilling ache. Being rude would accomplish nothing. Sam knew he wouldn’t be punished, his dad would be the one to suffer for it. “Hey.”

“Love,” Azazel ignored the broken breeder nearby, his gaze all for the beauty. It warmed him that Sam was so receptive of his arrival. He’d been prepared to deal with tantrums, escape attempts, and having to force his hand. Sam seemed to accept everything and wasn’t fighting him on things. Still as sweet and loving as the first time they had been together. He didn’t really want the brat that was growing in Sam’s womb, but he would allow it despite who had sired it. It would be his son, his heir. “I am sorry for intruding on your lunch.”

“It’s alright,” Sam hid the cringe having his hand lifted. The kiss upon his cheek made his skin crawl. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man. Or bring the pitcher across the grey head. “We were just talking about how lovely it is outside. You did promise to take me for a walk along the beach.”

“That I did, but it will have to wait until after dinner.” Azazel needed Sam to come with him to take care of a small problem. He was getting fed up with his claim being questioned. The council members had shown up once more. He wouldn’t let them use the laws to draw Sam away. The sooner they realized that Sam was his, the less he would have to torture that family. Did Michael need to lose his mate before backing off? The boy should have died because of what Michael had allowed to happen. To give Lucifer permission to touch what belonged to him. That beast had wanted something and the puss of a leader had handed it over without caring who Sam really belonged to. “The council is back and they wish to speak with you. Others are still questioning our relationship. They would have you put their mind at ease. They still won’t accept that you’d rather remain here.”

“Um, what do you need me to do?” Sam played along. The last time he hadn’t given Azazel an answer he liked, John had gotten slapped across the face. He wouldn’t be struck in anger, but his dad wasn’t immune to the temper. His baby wasn’t immune to it. 

“They wish to confirm your pregnancy. Novak is demanding that I bring you to a neutral meeting zone, but I just refused. I told them that I would not put you on a trip in your condition. In this case, they are claiming that your condition is a farce. So I have arranged it for the three to connect a video conference with Novak so we can put this to rest, once and for all.” Azazel wanted them to see for themselves that Sam was indeed expecting his child and that they were fated. The two eldest were already waiting for their arrival. He wouldn’t let their location be known. That had been part of the agreement. He wouldn’t put it past them to kidnap his Sam. “Do you think you are up for it?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam was anything but up for it. They were in there waiting for him to perform on a conference call? He had to tell Michael personally that he was pregnant and wanted to remain with Azazel? But if he did that, there was always a chance that they would believe him. If he did that, they may stop trying to find him. He may end up being left here with Azazel. Not just him, but Lucifer’s son. 

“Come,” Azazel held his hand to walk him down. He couldn’t have his Sam tripping and injuring himself. The moment the call was complete, they would put all of this behind them. It was time to resume their lives together. 

Did he have to? Sam hated having his hand held. Seeing as the alpha wasn’t insisting that they have sex, he would allow the little touches. He feared that more than anything. He dreaded the night that Azazel would come to his room and demand that he strip down. Pretending that he needed time to get to know him again was working. The longer he kept the man out of his bed, “Will this be the last time? I thought we already told them the truth.”

“We did, but Novak is annoying.” Azazel knew Lucifer was behind the pressure. The other alpha wasn’t going to give up. Not that he blamed him. Sam was unique, beautiful, and had been pure. The beast wanted his plaything back. “It doesn’t matter that there is a rumor that Lucifer has found his own mate. They want to be the clan to say they possess you. You are nothing but a commodity to them. We won’t let their underhanded tactics get in the way of our life together. You merely need to repeat what we already told the council.”

In other words, he had to lie and say he was Azazel’s true mate and that the baby belonged to the wrong alpha. Sam didn’t want to lie. He didn’t have a choice. As the door opened to escort him into the office that was always locked, his stomach sank and his heart broke. This conference call was not on the phone. The laptop was connected to the large screen television and the video chat was already initiated. The first thing he saw was not Michael who took up most of the camera, but the man behind him. Lucifer was standing behind the left shoulder with his arms crossed. It destroyed him to see the scruffy beard, the dark eyes, and the scowl. He had to turn away, he couldn’t bring himself to continue looking at the pair. 

“Samuel, good to see you again.” Isaiah didn’t reach out to shake the hand. He’d made that mistake last time. Azazel was very territorial of his mate. He looked the breeder over quickly. Samuel was well taken care of. The sweater clung to the slender form, “You are looking well. Might I add you seem to have put on some weight.”

That was rude. Sam wouldn’t take it personally. He had NOT put on any extra weight! The only difference was he now had a slight stomach, which was not fat. It was meant as a way to draw attention to the fact that he was starting to show. “I eat well, but I think we both know that I haven’t put on any excess pounds. I’m starting to show.”

“Bullshit!” Lucifer didn’t wait for permission to speak out. His voice interrupted whatever the other two were about to say. 

“Silence,” Isaiah held up his hand. They would make this quick. “Alpha Novak is insisting that you be allowed to speak to them when giving confirmation to Azazel’s claims. They wish to disclaim the pregnancy and your ties to your alpha. All you need to do is answer when asked a question. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Sam didn’t think he could outright lie to them. He also couldn’t look at the man that was swearing at the proceedings, calling it bullshit. That this was NOT a neutral location. Sam had to agree. He was still in danger once the three left. 

“Will you also agree to being examined, just a quick look to make sure that your showing isn’t a trick.” Isaiah could see it, but was it just clothing or was there a child there? They had to be sure. Only Sam’s true mate could make him fertile. 

“I agree,” Sam almost tensed feeling the hand land on his shoulder. He was being tested. He wasn’t sure how he knew it, but he did. Azazel was waiting for him to screw up and say something he shouldn’t. It may piss Michael or Lucifer off, but Sam knew what he had to do. He wouldn’t put his son in danger, even if it cost him the man he loved. If Lucifer couldn’t see past the lies and gave up on him, then the man didn’t care enough about him in return. This wasn’t about him, or Lucifer, it was about keeping his son safe at any cost. 

“Let’s start, the plane ride back is too long in my opinion and I easily get ill on those things.” Albert waved off the glare from the clan alpha. He knew the man didn’t want his location known. Saying a flight was needed didn’t give anything away. “Samuel, tell the council who is your true mate. Speak loud enough for those listening in to hear as well.”

The fingers tightened, almost hurtful on his flesh. Sam looked at the one questioning him, “Azazel is my true mate.”

“Then why did you lead Alpha Novak to believe that you had been kidnapped?” Albert had promised the two that they would get a chance to ask their own questions once they were done. 

“I was at first. Or I thought I was. Another alpha took me.” Sam hated having to say it. “This alpha did try to rape me but was stopped in time. I didn’t realize where I was going until after. I was brought here and that is where I met Azazel for the first time. I knew immediately that he was my true mate. I knew it the moment I smelt him. He confirmed it.”

“Do you swear to this council that you are not here under duress or by unjust means? Do you willingly remain of your own free will?” 

“No, I’m not. I’m here because I want to be here. I am happy here.” Sam ignored his name being growled. He could feel the anger rolling over his skin and the threat was being said over a fucking phone call. “We consummated our relationship the second night I was here and now I’m carrying his child. I don’t want to leave. Please, don’t make me.”

“May we see the proof?” Isaiah wasn’t buying it. He noted how the fingers tightened on the young man’s shoulder if only for a split second. The sweater was lifted to show off the stomach that should have been flat and well defined. It was no longer so. There was indeed a slight curve beneath the belly button. “May I? I spent centuries as a healer, I will not harm you or the child.”

“Okay,” Sam let the man place a hand over his stomach. He would move away the moment he felt any danger. The touch was gentle, lightly pressing upon the area. Just as the palm moved, a hard thump made him tense. 

A kick. Isaiah saw that Sam wasn’t the least bit shocked at the sensation. The fetus was not only large enough to be felt moving, it was very active inside. The others had never studied or put much effort into learning about a breeder’s cycles. An alpha normally incubated for ten months in total due to size and the difference in muscle definition. Forty weeks, the same as a normal human fetus. A breeder didn’t take as long. Anywhere between six and seven months. At most if it was going to be a larger fetus. Azazel was claiming that he and Sam had consummated their relationship three months ago, give or take a few days. He could feel the movement beneath his palm, this baby was not three months or less, no matter the presentation. Sam had to know that the baby was further but was saying differently. “Well, I have to confirm his condition. Samuel is indeed expecting. There is no faking the extending of Samuel’s womb.”

“There, satisfied?” Azazel turned his attention to the two watching the crusty doctor. It was confirmed. Sam was carrying their son. He was not going to have them sending more council members to his home to cause problems. “You have confirmation of his condition and you’ve heard him. Sam belongs to me and you two need to stop your insensitive antics. My mate is delicate, and all this drama isn’t good for his health.”

“Lucifer,” Michael’s eyes sought out the breeder still ignoring their presence. His voice was commanding, “What is your final say on this? Do you accept Sam’s decision?”

“I do,” Lucifer’s answer got Sam to finally look up at the screen. His hopes were squashed as Lucifer continued, “To think I spent the last three months looking for you. Every fucking minute trying to find a way to bring you home. Worrying that I was failing you. Hating myself for what you were going through. Hating that you may be in pain or being hurt. I have been distraught thinking that I would never see you again. Now that I have, I wish I hadn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam almost lost it. It was on the tip of his tongue to plead his case. The disgust and hate in the blue eyes were solely for him. Stopping the tear that fell was impossible. It hurt too much to have those words thrown at him. To know that Lucifer had been looking for him, still wanted him. Or had. His mouth clamped shut feeling the slight flutter of movement beneath his heart. 

Lucifer wasn’t done. He was near screaming, “I should have known you belonged to someone like Azazel. Does he know how easy you laid down for me? Have you told him that you are used goods? You fucked him on your second day there? Were you still loose from having my cock three days prior?”

“Lucifer, that is enough.” Michael made an attempt to end the tirade. 

“It isn’t near enough. Look at me, Sam.” Lucifer made the demand to Sam, but the breeder was the only one that didn’t turn both eyes to the screen. “You’re a worthless whore. You were perfectly content to bend over for me until something better came along. He may be your true mate but we both know that you will never love him. You are incapable of it. You’re a damn freak. I offered you everything and it wasn’t enough. I hope that little bastard is enough to make you happy because you’ll never have it with him. You deserve each other. You don’t want to leave, you got it. He’s welcome to you. You don’t want me to fucking care, wish granted. You’re dead to me. You forfeited it when you let him touch you. One day he is going to become bored with your sorry ass and when it happens, don’t you dare come here. If I ever see you again, I’ll kill you myself.” 

“You dare threaten my mate!” Azazel seethed at the open threat. That was going too far. Lucifer had never been a good sport. “I’ll never let you touch him. He isn’t scared of your petty threats and your acidic comments mean nothing. You say he willingly laid down for you, if that were true then you would know that one wouldn’t get tired of him. You are simply bitter that you lost.” 

“You’ll be the next to die.” Lucifer ignored the outcry from his brother and two of the council members. “I’ll find him, make you watch as I fuck him, and then I’ll kill him. The last thing you’ll see in his eyes before he dies is regret.”

“I want to leave,” Sam couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight and the room was spinning. No one seemed to hear him. Every voice broke out in screams. He tried to get Azazel’s attention. The man had no time for him. The alpha was too busy tossing threats back to the two on screen. He needed to go. He couldn’t listen to anymore. The man had gotten what he wanted. His old family had just given up on him. They wouldn’t be looking for him any longer. Everyone believed the lie he’d been forced to tell. “I don’t feel well.”

“Samuel,” Isaiah ran to his side in time to prevent the only innocent one in the room from getting injured. The weight collapsed in his hold. He swore seeing that he wasn’t getting any assistance in lifting the breeder up. That confirmed it for him, there was no way Azazel was Sam’s true. The man didn’t seem the least bit concerned that the poor thing had just fainted. “AZAZEL!”

.  
.  
.

Yeah, I know, you wanna smack me. Sorry, really am. I redid this chapter a few times already. I know I'm cruel to Sam but I was trying to be true to the story as I have written it. Lucifer is being pissy and cruel, because he is hurt and upset so he lashes out at the one causing the pain, Sam. Azazel a bit too. 

The next chapter will have a little time skip, here and there to progress the story some. Just keep in mind that Azazel wants Sam to rekindle their previous relationship or his idea of it. No Jacks will be harmed in the making of this fiction. Please comment for me.


	15. Despair And Death

A/N: Yes, I'm going to get punched, I just know it. Someone is going to cuss me out soon. But I have tough skin. I am being mean to Sam for a bit longer but no worries, just a bit more. 

Warnings: Maybe language. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Fifteen

“Are you sure you got the coordinates right, Bunny? I’m not seeing a damn thing yet.” Gabriel played with the strap. Any tighter and he wouldn’t be able to breathe properly. He would rather stay on the plane with his love. Killing wasn’t really this thing. 

“Yes, I did. We will know in a few minutes.” Garth aided Dean in bringing the craft closer to the ocean surface. Going in high they may be seen. The entire point was to be stealthy, go in low and slow. The jammer he had installed would keep any equipment from detecting their approach. There it was. He hadn’t been sure at first. The coordinates put them out to sea which would explain why they hadn’t been able to locate Sam anywhere else. The woods could be seen, it was an island. Up on the hill was a huge estate not far from the beach. “Told you, I’m never wrong.”

“That you aren’t,” Gabriel petted the soft hair. He’d reward him later for everything. He’d leave the two up front to handle getting them as close as possible and to guard the plane until they returned with Sam. “I’m going to let them know that we are up. Be careful while I am away.”

Stepping into the body of the craft, Gabriel got into the correct mode. They were going in hot and there was no time to worry about who would get caught up in the mess. They were here to kill if necessary. He had convinced the two that he should be allowed to incapacitate any that didn’t need to die. A well-placed shot with his gun and they’d go down in two seconds. Too much blood would be frowned upon. “We are there. My boo was right, it is an uncharted island. He is taking us as close to the place as possible. There is a home, it has to be his.”

“Excellent,” Michael chambered the first round. It was better to be safe. If they were correct, then Azazel would have guards stationed around the compound. They weren’t just going to stroll right in. The night would give them some cover. “Remember, we get Sam and we get out. Azazel can wait for another day.”

“I agree,” Castiel was more concerned about Sam’s health than putting an end to the alpha’s life. If he was truly pregnant, he needed someone that was well acquainted with his medical history. He could only imagine what kind of doctor Azazel would have working with him. They had to consider Sam’s well-being above all else. “We are here for Sam.”

For Sam. Was it wrong to hope that they would run across the alpha on the way? Lucifer nodded, he didn’t need them questioning his focus. He completely agreed. Sam was his top priority. He would gladly hunt Azazel down later. After he had Sam back home safe and where the bastard couldn’t reach him again. He wasn’t going to waste time hunting anyone else down. He was going to kill Azazel the next time he saw him. He’d make it quick and painful. 

“Guys, we have a problem.” Dean interrupted their preparation. His stomach was rebelling due to the flight and now this. “We can see the house, but some shit is going down. There is already gunfire up there. Seeing as this is all of us, someone else is attacking the place.”

“Don’t bother with hiding then, go right in. Get us there now,” Michael rushed behind Dean to the cockpit. Lights were ablaze in the large mansion. That was indeed gunfire from the front of the house. There was also a chopper hanging around overhead. Something was up, Azazel was being targeted by another. 

“Faster,” Lucifer wanted on that shore now. Someone was attacking and they weren’t being subtle about it. They were attacking blindly, and he doubted they were knocking people out. His Sam was up there in that mess. “Open that damn door, I’m going out. Follow close or you’ll be left behind.”

“Move out,” Michael was the second to jump into the knee-deep water. The plane wouldn’t be able to get any closer. It was close enough. The fight was giving them some cover. They had to find Sam quickly and leave. There was a lot more fire power here than expected. 

The vibration was enough to send Gabriel backwards and into the water. He went back first into the cold ocean. A hand caught ahold of his jacket giving a good yank to pull him back up. What the hell was that? “What the fuck?”

Lucifer stared in horror at the scene before them. The entire night sky was now lit up from the blaze. It was everywhere. Not a single floor was left untouched from the inferno. His limbs felt numb, “They blew the house. They just blew the fucking house.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Sammy!” John shook his son awake. He clapped a hand over the mouth to keep him from startling awake and yelling. He was positive of it now, the estate was under attack. Of all the times for it to happen. Azazel had left this morning to deal with a problem concerning Crowley. The two had argued over something. This was most likely the end result of that argument. They were under attack. Only a few knew of the island’s location. “Shh.. we are under attack. We need to get out of here. Come.”

Now? Sam slid from the bed. He did take the few seconds to slip on a pair of bedroom shoes. If they were fleeing, they were going to leave the house. He’d seen enough horror movies where some bimbo ended up dying because she didn’t have on shoes and somehow cut the bottom of her foot on something which slowed down her race to safety. As they stepped out of his bedroom, he heard the shots. 

“Dammit, they are already in the house.” John felt for the servants that were screaming for help downstairs. The gunfire was leaving no room for mercy. Anyone seen moving was being gunned down. Whoever was behind the attack most likely gave the order to arrive and wipe out everyone to make a point. Which meant they would be slain the moment they were seen. “Come, we need to get us a weapon. That or a way out without being seen.”

“Azazel’s bedroom. I have the key, give me a second.” Sam raced to the dresser. The man had given it to him in the hopes he would join him one night when he was ready. He’d also told Sam that there was a passage out to the beach if there was ever trouble. To use it and to make it to the beach and wait. He snatched up the key, “We can use it to get out of the house.” 

John took the key and went to the bedroom door across the hall. It opened for him, he waved Sam to come over. He entered after and relocked the door. Maybe they could find some kind of weapon in here as well. “Search for the way out. I’m going to see if I can find a weapon we can use.”

It was supposed to be in the behind a portrait. Sam quickly glanced around the room and faltered, he had found the portrait. It was a life-sized painting. Even John had stopped to stare at it. “Did you see that thing before?”

“No, this is my first time in this room.” John didn’t want to look at it. It was a portrait of his son and Azazel. The young man smiling at whoever had done the painting was an exact replica of his own boy. The only subtle difference was the one in the painting was a bit more feminine than his Sammy. Wasn’t as tall because he fell short of Azazel’s frame. “Don’t look at it. We need to get out of here.”

“Okay, he said it would be behind it.” Sam didn’t want to look at it. It gave credence to the man’s ravings. If that had been himself in a past life, that life was over. The doorknob jiggled getting their attention. Someone was trying to get inside the room. It rattled for only a moment before stopping. Where was the latch? It was supposed to be on the left side, “I got something here.”

“Open it.” John heard the movement outside of the bedroom door. They weren’t trying to break it down. It was a bad sign. Something was dropped onto the floor to make a loud clanging sound of metal striking a hard surface. The smell of gas was unmistakable. The portrait sprang open to reveal a passageway that was fairly lit. “Go, we need to move fast. They aren’t breaking it down because they are going to light it up. We don’t want to get caught in the explosion.”

Burning to death would definitely suck. Sam went first, rushing down the stairs as fast as he dared without tripping. John didn’t bother closing the hidden door before chasing after him. There would be no point. Not if the one responsible was going to simply torch the place with them inside. They would kill all those hiding by fire. The screams and gunfire were softened by the walls. Finally, the stairs ended and it turned into a long hallway. The boom came out of nowhere, “Shit.”

“Move faster,” John felt the impact from above, the house was coming down. They had to move, or it might bring it down on them. The passageway had a musty smell to it, they were underneath the earth. Not far enough to be spared from the explosion. Sand was starting to pour through the new cracks in the wall. It could give at any moment. 

“The exit,” Sam skidded to a halt at the double doors at the top of the short set of stairs. There was a fucking bar blocking the way. They both reached for it at the same time. The metal was heavy, rusted and didn’t want to move. “Dad?!”

“Keep trying,” Another explosion. The cans they had set around the home were going. The metal creaked and began to slide. Another inch was all it took for the left door was clear. John pushed it open. Twigs and bushes snapped from being disturbed. It fucking jammed halfway open, “Hold it for a moment. I’m going to slip out and hold it so you can slide out.”

Sam used both hands to hold up the door. John wiggled out. Something Sam knew he wouldn’t have been able to do right now. The small crack, it would have put too much pressure on his stomach. He still wouldn’t be able to if his dad couldn’t get it open a bit further for him. The weight was taken from his palms and the door managed to open a few more inches. He still had to push himself up and use his elbows to pull his weight out of the tunnel. The metal was let go of as soon as his feet cleared. Hands were on him helping him get up. 

“Stay down,” John didn’t want to get caught now that they were out. He also didn’t want to put too much more strain on Sam. He led the way towards the beach to see what the situation was. They wouldn’t expect someone coming from this side of the beach. Anyone escaping would be running towards the landing pad and the boat house. He wanted to see what was going on. 

“Holy fuck,” Sam silently wept for the innocent people that had gotten caught up in the massacre. The entire house was in ruin. There was no way anyone left inside was still alive. It was now a fucking beacon in the night. It lit up the entire surrounding area. He could make out the many boats on the far side of the island. Three in total and they weren’t Azazel’s. The enemy had come in those. Then who did that plane belong to? Sam could barely make out the shape floating in the water not far from the shore. The diagram on the side, it tore him apart. It was one of Michael's. That was part of the Novak fleet, he wouldn't mistake it anywhere. There was only one reason for the planes to be here, "It is the Novaks. They are attacking the compound."

"Well, shitsticks. That is just fucking dandy." John lightly petted the scruff of Sam's hair. There was no stopping the tears or explaining it away. There was no making light of the situation. Someone had given the order for the place to be destroyed. To kill everyone in the house. Those that had entered the house hadn't searched for anyone, including Sam, they had come in to kill all. Which meant the Novak clan meant to kill Sam. 

It couldn't be true. Sam didn't want to believe it. The proof was right there. The clan had charged in and had begun to kill everyone. There was no way for them to realize that Azazel had a secret tunnel built underneath the house. There was no way for them to know that he could escape the blaze. They had meant for him to die in the fire. None had tried to find him or make sure he was freed. They wouldn't do so without a direct order from Michael. And Michael wouldn't give said order unless it was okay with Lucifer. "What am I going to do?"

Good question. John knew what they were going to do. There was no escape for now. What they needed to do was hide until it was over, then they would find a way off. "Come, we need to get out of the open. The moment the attack is over, we will find a way off of the island."

.  
.

I know, I did it. Please comment for me. 

Next chapter: Sam and John leave the island. Sam seeks out help and makes a decision about his future.


	16. Time To Decide

A/N: I am going to be nice and put up this next part. Hope this makes up for the last chapter. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Sixteen

The situation was akin to placing starving, wild dogs inside a small cage while waving a thick, juicy steak in the middle and declaring the winner finally gets to eat. Not just one, but all in the cramped space were ready to start showing teeth at the slightest movement. Two in particular were ready to go at each other. It was only the many guards with weapons keeping the fuckfest from starting. This was really a horrible idea, but he had made a promise. This was how they were going to deal with the situation. After all the evidence had been brought to him, this was the only way. He had consulted the best to discover how much was true and the best way to handle the situation. Isaiah gave a smile to the fidgeting kid, “Don’t worry. After today it will all work out. If a compromise can’t be made, then we can always find a safe place for you.”

“Okay,” Sam wanted to trust him. This was his only option right now. He was tired of being pulled back and forth between the two. The apprehension had grown in spades seeing the two arrive on the other side of that glass. They had no idea that he was here. The attack on the island had happened three days ago. Since then Azazel has been searching for any evidence that he was alive, while trying to find who was responsible for the attack. Michael and Lucifer had been blamed since they had been at the compound during it. The council had brought the eldest in to question him. An attack that killed so many innocent people without provocation wasn’t going to be overlooked. Michael claimed that they had been there to find him. Isaiah said he believed Michael on that point. The Novak clan had gone there to rescue him, against the direct wishes of the council. It was tiring. Sam didn’t know how much more he could handle. All this going back and forth over who he belonged to. He didn’t feel very wanted. He was feeling more like an object to be obsessed over than someone that was loved. He had no doubt that neither alpha loved him. Sam wasn’t exactly fine with being a possession, but it was no longer about him. He was done with those two trying to decide where he went and what should be done with his life. It was his life and he had to look after his son. They weren’t going to like what he had done, but so be it. “So I just wait here until you call for me?”

“Yes, I do believe it is time I started. You are free to listen the entire time and may come when I tell you it is safe. No matter what happens, know that we will not allow them to force a decision upon you. After the evidence we have collected, we stand with the decision that was made.” Isaiah knew the two alphas wouldn’t be happy with it. They were going to let Sam choose which alpha he wanted to return to. The other would have to accept the loss and deal. However, they would inform Lucifer Novak of the truth before a decision was made. Both would be allowed to plead their case. No more lies. A timid nod told him it was time. There were four in total waiting in that room. He had summoned both Lucifer and Michael here. Azazel had been asked to come alone but he had brought a guard with him. It was his right. They were leaving it up to him to inform the two of the council’s decision. The council had been formed for this very reason. He had opted to be the one to do this because he would be needed to speak anyways. He was the one to examine Samuel to confirm that the pregnancy was further than what Azazel was claiming, which backed the theory that it was not his baby. 

Isaiah opened the door that separated Samuel from the two. They couldn’t see him from where they stood. He had kept the breeder inside that room for half a day. Letting him leave only long enough to use the bathroom. He stood in the doorway long enough to give it time. Just another test that was being watched by not only Sam, but his colleges that were too pussy to put themselves near a pissed off Lucifer Novak. The smile grew on his face as one inhaled deeply and went on to prove the truth. 

“Sam?” Lucifer knew that smell. It was the only explanation for it. It was sweet, thick, and it ignited his blood. The scent overrode the pain of uncertainty. None inside that place could have survived the blaze the other night. His only hope was that whoever had attacked had taken Sam out before destroying it. The only thing keeping him from giving in to the pain was the hope that Sam wasn’t in that house. Seeing as Azazel had come to them demanding that they give Sam back to him, it gave him hope. The moment the council member had opened the door it had begun to leak out. Leaving it open like that, it was now pouring out towards them. It was definitely Sam, yet it was stronger than it had ever been and muskier. “You have Sam.”

“No, you do. Don’t try to pretend otherwise. They have brought us here to demand that you give me back my mate.” Azazel scoffed at the pathetic attempt to pretend innocence. The Novaks had attacked his home, killed many of his people, and they had his Sam. “You will be punished for destroying my home and stealing my mate.”

He was here, Sam was here. Lucifer was sure of it. There was no way for his scent to be so strong otherwise. He ignored the ranting of the idiot to focus on the open doorway. He couldn’t see what was inside the other room. His guess was that the mirror was a two-way. Sam was in that room possibly watching them. His mate was in there and alive. “You have him. He is in that room, isn’t he? I can smell him so don’t you dare lie to me.”

“Calm yourself,” Isaiah didn’t want to risk either rushing in and trying to press Samuel into coming out before it was time. He closed the door which caused it to lock. That proved a few things. Lucifer had smelt him, but Azazel hadn’t. It gave credence to what he had been told. Physically, Samuel belonged to Lucifer. The ritual may have been a success but in the ways it mattered, Sam’s true mate was Lucifer. However, he would not force him to be with someone he wasn’t comfortable being with. This needed to be addressed. “Samuel is safe for now. Luckily he had help and found his way to us after the attack.”

“Sam is here? Then I demand that you bring him to me.” Azazel made a move to step forward and towards the door that had just closed. Was Sam in that room? Why had he gone to the council for help? His mate should know that the Novaks had tried to kill him. Lucifer was insane. “Sam belongs to me and you have no right to keep him.”

“We both know that isn’t true, so why don’t you sit down before I break your kneecaps.” Isaiah wouldn’t be pushed around by an alpha that was half his age. He may have crow’s feet and the occasional case of constipation, but he could still put the prick in his place. “All of you will take a damn seat and listen. Samuel is here and safe. However, the decision of who he will be leaving with is still open for debate. If you care about him at all, you will take a seat and listen.”

Fine. Lucifer would do it, for now. He knew not to push any of the council members. They were old, but they had lived long enough to be worthy opponents. He also knew that when it came down to it, they would put Sam’s wellbeing in front of theirs. They would do what was best for Sam in the end. Just knowing that Sam was alive and safe was enough. The tension began to ease up as the words sank in. The fear began to ease, “Will you swear that he is safe and under no duress?”

“I do,” at least one of them was listening. Isaiah took his own seat at the table. It took a few minutes but the last got the hint and plopped his ass down. Good, it was time to get started. “Before a decision can be made concerning Samuel there are a few facts that need to be addressed. Azazel, it has been brought to our attention that you coerced one John Winchester in participating in a ritual while he was pregnant with his second child. Is this true?”

That little backstabbing bitch. Azazel was going to kill the motherfucker when he found him again. If John had opened his mouth that much, then it meant they knew the rest as well. Lying would not accomplish anything. Telling the truth just might convince the council to give Sam back. “I didn’t coerce. We made a deal.”

“Yes, and that deal was to allow you to perform a ritual that would bring back the soul of your deceased mate and place it inside the unborn fetus. Is this true?” Isaiah asked, not really needing an answer. They had found the witch responsible for it. She had spoken of her part in it. She had also confirmed that the soul would have only ‘merged’ with the one already inside of the fetus. It should not have affected who the baby belonged to. She had done as she was paid to do, bring the soul back and place it inside. 

“Yes.” Azazel snapped the response. “If you know that much then you also know that Sam belongs to me. I made sure of it. That witch brought back my mate. Sam doesn’t belong to anyone else.”

“You did what?” Michael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That was, it was disturbing to say the least. He wasn’t sure if he could live without Adam, but to go that far. To rip their soul out of heaven just to bring them back. It was horrible. If that was true, then the soul inside of Sam belonged to Azazel. It would make Azazel Sam’s true mate.

“Silence until I have finished asking my questions.” Isaiah wanted to give the frowning alpha some encouragement. All wasn’t lost. Lucifer’s face had fallen at the announcement. “Is it also true that Samuel was already pregnant when you took him?”

Azazel wasn’t going to answer that. He wasn’t going to admit that Sam was pregnant for anyone else but himself. Just how much had been told? When he got Sam back, he would make sure to punish him for airing their business to others. “No, he wasn’t.”

“No?” Oh, that was rich. Isaiah couldn’t believe the gall of the alpha. “Let me remind you that you are in the presence of a council member. To lie is a violation of our laws. You say no, but can you explain why Samuel is almost twenty-five weeks along? Don’t you dare open your mouth to insult my intelligence again. I may not practice any longer, but I am a damn good physician. You gave us the date Samuel came to stay with you. Which he confirmed. If the breeder first came to you only fifteen weeks ago, how is his pregnancy further? I am going to ask you one more time. Was he pregnant when you took him?”

“YES!” Damn the nosey asshole. Azazel wouldn’t back down. “Yes, he was. That still doesn’t change the fact that Sam belongs to me. He has accepted it. It isn’t my fault Lucifer can’t let go. Lucifer can have his bastard, but I won’t be leaving without my mate.”

“Shut up, all of you.” They could speak in a while. Isaiah wasn’t done with him. “So you admit to the council that you were aware of Samuel’s pregnancy. You just admitted that you were aware of the fact that Lucifer is the father of the child.”

“Yes, so what?” Azazel didn’t see where it mattered. 

“It means that despite your ritual all evidence points to Lucifer being Samuel’s true mate.” Isaiah would put all the facts out there. “You didn’t smell him when I stepped out, he did. Samuel alerted us to a few things. That he once took blood thinners which would have kept him from scenting. However, when he came to me, I examined him fully. He is scenting again, and Lucifer was the one to smell him. Not you. He is also the one that claimed Samuel, made him fertile, and is the father of the child.”

“Then you will allow my brother to take Sam home.” Michael reached out to offer some comfort and reassurance to his brother. That was enough proof for him. Lucifer could smell Sam now. It was also his baby. 

“Not yet. Because Samuel accepts that he is still the reincarnation of Azazel’s mate. After speaking to John Winchester and the witch, I have to agree as well. The soul of his mate resides in Samuel. While the very idea sickens me, I cannot discredit the claim. Especially when the one in question doesn’t. So you see our dilemma. Both of you have a claim on him. The council has already made a decision and it will be respected. We are allowing Samuel to choose who he wants to live with. Whatever his decision may be, it will be accepted. There will be no more removing him from home. If the one that isn’t chosen takes him, the council will immediately issue an execution order. Samuel has been through enough already.”

“Do we get the opportunity to speak with him before he decides?” Lucifer wanted to talk to him. Would Sam choose him after all he had said to him? If he wasn’t, then the council would have to issue that order because he wasn’t going to let Sam leave with Azazel. He’d kill the alpha first. He wouldn’t force Sam to be with him, but he wouldn’t let the other man have him. 

“Yes, you may speak with him. I will take you both back to see him, but I will be present. I will ensure that no threats are made to force him. Neither of you will use the wellbeing of the unborn child to coerce him into making a decision. That baby has the council’s protection, is that clear?”

“Very,” Lucifer wouldn’t use the child. It was his baby, Sam didn’t need to fear that he would harm it. Nor would he think of taking a child from its birth father. He would love to have his son, but he wanted Sam back freely. 

“Azazel, you come first. No touching, you are to remain at least five feet from him at all times.” Isaiah stood to take the alpha into the room where Sam waited. 

“Don’t worry,” Michael turned to Lucifer as soon as the two stepped inside the room and the door closed putting the other alpha alone with Sam. There had to be a way to bring Sam home. “No matter what he chooses, we will bring Sam home.”

“No,” Lucifer wouldn’t force him. Sam did deserve to make the choice. It had to be a lot to deal with. Finding out what had been done. Knowing that you actually belonged to two. “I can still smell him. He belongs to me Michael, but I won’t force him. I can’t. Why bring him home if he is going to hate me? I want Sam. Forcing it will not get me Sam the way I want. It was one thing when we thought him being held against his will and threatened to say he wants to remain. I don’t want to lose him. I thought I had. When that house blew, for a moment I felt like I had truly lost him. No, he will be given the choice. If he comes home, it will be on his terms, not ours.” 

“Very well,” Michael would accept that. It was Lucifer’s mate. Hopefully Sam would realize that coming home with them was best. He didn’t want to be the one to deal with the outcome if Sam truly chose another. 

It took only a few moments before the door opened once more. Lucifer swallowed the bile as Azazel came out looking more than smug. The talk must have gone the way he wanted if the man was happy. He stood and walked towards the room where Sam waited. It was the moment of truth, he had to convince Sam to come home with him. The scent had merely seeped into the meeting room. Stepping inside the cramped room, it hit him in the face. Lucifer had to close his eyes to adjust to the overwhelming aroma of cherry musk. The one thing that had always been missing in Sam’s normal scent was present. The heady underlying hint of sex. Ripe and sweet. The heat went right to his groin, he could taste it on his tongue.

Was he okay? Sam took a step back at the deep growl coming from the alpha. Was Lucifer that pissed off at him? Was he angry because Sam was being given a choice in the matter? He was torn between running and presenting himself to being fucked as the blue eyes opened to reveal the strange orange glow. That was new and frightening. Dare he say exciting? Sam wasn’t the only one aware of the sudden threat. “Lucifer?”

“Open the other door,” Isaiah didn’t want to die for this. He may have to intervene if Lucifer couldn’t get ahold of himself. They had promised Samuel a chance to speak to them before deciding. This wasn’t the ideal time for an alpha to be confronted with the real scent of his mate for the first time. “He can smell you. I warned you that it might be the case.”

Right, there had been that. Sam remembered. Isaiah had said that he should be scenting again. That if Lucifer was his alpha, then he would be smelt for the first time. Amazing, the difference in the arrival each alpha was so opposite, he was floored. Azazael had given a soft smile, a weepy expression the entire time he had answered the single question he had decided to ask both of them. The council had asked that he be fair so neither could accuse the other of forcing his answer. He had told them the question he would ask and what kind of answer he was looking for. “Um, I just have one question.”

One question. Lucifer registered the sound of Sam’s voice. He focused on the face, his Sam. His gaze did drop down to the slight rise of Sam’s stomach. His son. One question, so one chance to convince his mate to come home with him. “Ask.”

Right, like just being in the room with him wasn’t already urging Sam to make the decision. Honestly, it had been made the moment he had come to the council for help. He knew what he wanted, he just needed to know that he wasn’t making the wrong decision based off of his emotions. “If I come back home what are you offering?”

Offering? Was this a game of who could give Sam more? Anger flickered to life for a brief moment then it was calmed. No, he knew Sam. When it came to wealth, Azazel could always offer more and they both knew it. It wasn’t a question of what he could monetarily give him. Sam’s question was vague, but it wasn’t. What was he offering? Himself was the obvious answer. A home, a family, that too was obvious. Sam had already been through so much, so the answer was simple. “Safety, freedom and all the time you need.” 

“Okay,” Sam gave the nod, he was ready to give his answer. Lucifer’s answer had been direct and to the point. Azazel’s had been long and sappy. There was still a tinge of orange to Lucifer’s eyes as the man was escorted back into the other room and Isaiah closed the door behind him. Putting them in a room together. He was to let them know of his decision and as to the why. “I’ve made up my mind.”

“I must say, for a moment I wasn’t sure if Lucifer was even trying to get you back.” Isaiah had been more moved by Azazel’s heartfelt boast of blessing Sam with anything he could possibly want out of life. A home, comfort, adoration. Promising to always worship the breeder. Even to take care of a child he knew wasn’t his because he would love the child as much as he loved Sam. Someone that would worship the ground he walked on. To put him on a pedestal. Treat him special and make sure he never wanted for anything. “Why was his answer more appealing?”

So he didn’t have to state his answer. Sam wasn’t sure how to explain it. His own emotions aside, he knew what he wanted. “Azazel swore to treat me special. He wants to worship me, boasted of how much he adored me. How he would lavish me with all I could possibly want. You heard him. Lucifer’s answer, it was short and to the point. Almost like he doesn’t give a shit about me. But it was exactly what I needed to hear. Safety aside, Lucifer knows me. Azazel doesn’t because if he did, he would know that I don’t care about anything he was offering. I don’t want to be worshipped. Admiration is the furthest emotion from understanding. He can’t love me because he doesn’t know me. I just needed to hear Lucifer say it. I’m ready to give them my answer.”

“Let’s do it then.” Isaiah led the way. He gave the nod to the guards that were already stationed with the others. It could get nasty once the answer was given. He didn’t see things going smoothly. All of them were standing. Dare he say Lucifer looked concerned while Azazel looked smug. One was definitely worried about the answer. Only one of them was genuinely upset that he may lose Samuel. “A decision has been made. The other will behave and not try to prevent the departure once it is announced. Is that clear?”

“Absolutely.” Azazel wasn’t worried. He was offering something someone like Lucifer could never give. He would give Sam anything he wanted. He had lost him once, he wouldn’t lose him again. Lucifer’s claim didn’t mean a thing. “Are you ready to go home, Sam?”

“I am,” Sam did want to go home. Their reactions to his answer concreted it for him. Azazel was smirking, about to rub it in Lucifer’s face. The alpha that was known for being a monster was waiting, there was true fear in the blue eyes. He was given a reassuring pat on the back to let him know that it was okay to go ahead. Sam silently thanked Isaiah for his support and everything they had done for him. For listening, for giving him the chance to make the decision himself. Steeling himself for the backlash, he made himself move forward. He was going home.

.  
.

I know, I left a cliffy. 

Next chapter: John explains a few things, Sam has a serious discussion, and a reunion.


	17. Who He Chose

A/N: I know some of my readers are waiting for an update on the second part of my one shot on Seducing Sammy. I am working on it, I promise, I already have over 20k words done on it. But my mom had surgery again. Also had some family issues to handle the last two weeks. I am writing when I can. I did finish some of the next chapter for this. I want to give something so I am going to update this. It isn't much but I hope you like it. 

Chapter Seventeen

Lucifer wanted to slam the alpha’s face into the table and keep going until the brains were nothing more than soup upon the wood. He wouldn’t, he had made a promise. There would be no retaliation, not in front of Sam. The answer twisted his heart and he could only imagine what Azazel had promised. Sam took the first step to leave with his chosen alpha. If Sam was going to leave him, he wouldn’t look away while he did it. Lucifer clenched his fist as Sam walked around the table, heading towards Azazel. The pig held a hand out for   
Sam to take. 

No, thank you. Sam ignored the hand reaching out for him to take. Nope, the only reason he was coming this way was because there were two guards and Michael in the way if he went the other way around the table. This was the quickest and shortest route to Lucifer, albeit it made him walk right by Azazel. He felt the hand try to snag ahold of his shirt and yanked so it couldn’t get a firm hold on him. They had agreed, he was free to choose. Lucifer and he needed to have a sit down and have a very in-depth conversation, but he knew what he wanted. The next hand to extend in offering he took. The palm was warm and calloused, just like Lucifer. “I’m ready to go home.”

Lucifer grasped the hand in both of his palms. The joy consumed him as Sam had strolled past Azazel and had come to him. Sam had just taken his hand and wanted to go home. The decision was made. What he wanted to do was pull his mate into an embrace and never let go. He wanted to kiss him. To remind Sam of what they had. Now wasn’t the time for it. He saw the threat a second before the others. Sam almost stumbled with the force he used to pull him out of the way and behind him. 

Dammit, he was pregnant. Sam seethed at the treatment. He was flung behind Lucifer and directly into Michael’s arms. The older brother caught him before he could eat the floor. What the hell? Arms were holding him up. Which was odd considering he was taller than Michael. A crash sounded behind him and he twisted in the hold to take a look. Guards were rushing into the room. He didn’t understand. Lucifer was still standing in the same spot, but Azazel was down. 

“Come with me,” Michael would get him out. The guards were already coming in to handle it. The other alpha was trying to get up. That kick to the chest would have severely injured most others. There had been no holding back. Azazel would be lucky if he didn’t have some broken ribs. The poor bastard was trying but was stumbling about, “Lucifer, we are leaving.”

“Keep him down or I’ll kill him.” Lucifer would leave it at that. They were too slow. None tried to stop him. He turned to follow his brother and Sam out of the room. They should have been prepared to stop it. Azazel was just like him. Neither were willing to back off when it came to Sam. 

The screaming followed them down the hallway. Sam almost felt guilty as his name was cried out in despair. The man’s voice was filled with tears and he had caused it. He was going to assume that Azazel had tried to attack Lucifer or had tried to prevent him from leaving. That was the only reason the guards weren’t rushing to prevent Lucifer from leaving now. He would have been in his right to do something. He had chosen Lucifer, so in the council’s eyes, he was Lucifer’s mate. Stepping out into the open, Sam’s anxiety decreased. Sitting outside on top of someone’s hood, was another reason he couldn’t return to Azazel. “Let me go for a moment.”

Where was he going? Michael let him go. Sam was frantic to become free. His stomach dropped seeing the breeder rush forward and throw himself into another man’s arms. The affection between the two was clear. So was the love. The older man made a show of cupping Sam’s face and looking directly into his eyes. “Don’t kill him.”

“I’ll just maim him,” Lucifer didn’t like it. Who the fuck was that? He just got Sam back. Was this the reason Sam had agreed to his terms? Did Sam want freedom to be with someone completely new? No, Sam should know that he would never agree to this. They got close enough to hear the two talking. It hurt, the two loved each other.

“I was damn worried about you. I didn’t think Azazel would take it that well. I’m shocked he didn’t try to sneak a weapon inside. He isn’t going to let you go, you know this.” 

“I know, but I’ll be okay. I’m going home with Lucifer.” Sam happily grasped the hand that was stroking his cheek. They hadn’t fought to get off that island to give up now. They had made it and they would be okay. He would see to it. He felt the arrival of the two alphas. He turned knowing he had some explaining to do. “Um, I want him to come home with me.”

“No,” Lucifer wouldn’t let another man come home with Sam. From here he couldn’t detect what the man was. He was large enough to be an alpha. The scent was off, almost neutral. Possibly due to age. There was some grey in the hair. He may be willing to give Sam time to come to him, but he put his foot down on bringing a lover home with him. 

“If he doesn’t come, I don’t go.” Sam would put his foot down. If Dean were here, he’d agree. “I am not going anywhere without him. I want him with me. I’m not leaving him. He’s been through enough. Azazel will kill him if he doesn’t come with us.”

So. What did he care? Lucifer eyed the asshole up and down. The loving way Sam clung to the hand pissed him off. How many more would he have to compete with? He understood that Sam may have bonded with someone on that island, but Sam didn’t need him now. “You just agreed to come home with me.”

“I know and I want to.” Sam wouldn’t change his mind about that. He did want to go home with Lucifer. If he left without his dad, Azazel would seek John out for snitching. For not making Sam stay. “Azazel was using him to get me to stay. I can’t leave him behind. I’m begging you. He’s made mistakes but he’s still my dad.”

John saw the confusion. Leave it to Sammy to jump headfirst without explaining things. His boy was merely worried for him. “You must be Lucifer, heard a lot about you. My Sammy talked about nothing else. Pleasure to finally meet you, I’m John Winchester.”

John Winchester, as in their birth father. Well, then that was okay. Lucifer gave in seeing the desperation in Sam’s eyes. “Hello. So you’re the one that gave Azazel permission to use my mate to bring back his.”

“Lucifer!” Sam was aghast at the audacity. That didn’t matter. This was his dad. “Don’t you speak to him like that. He did it to save my father. You don’t get to judge.”

“Sammy, it is alright. Lucifer has every right to be angry. Because of what I did, it gave Azazel a means to try to take you. That is my fault, and no one regrets what I did more than I. It cost me missing out on my boys growing up, not to mention my mate was killed because of one bad decision.” John would take the blame, it was his fault. “I take full blame for my deeds. However, I would ask that you allow me to accompany Sam. I’d really like to see my eldest. Not to mention I would like to be there for the birth of my first grand.”

“He comes,” Michael was ready to go. They had a lot to discuss and he didn’t want to be here when Azazel was released. “We need to leave before the guards get tired of containing Azazel. I’d also like to get Sam home so Castiel can take a look at him. We talk on the way.”

“Agreed,” Sam was ready to go. Ever since they had managed to get away. Going home was the one thing that had kept him from breaking down. The thought of walking back into the house and seeing his brother again. They needed to go. His dad and Michael were already going, but Lucifer wasn’t moving. This was the moment he wasn’t sure how to handle. He’d been gone three months, but nothing had changed. Sam wanted him to know that. It took no effort to move closer, “I know you’re angry at me.”

“I’m not,” Lucifer stopped him right there. He was not pissed off at Sam. He couldn’t begin to express how much he wasn’t pissed off at Sam. A large part of him was elated. After all this time, to know that Sam was his. “I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at the situation. I’m pissed off that I had to go through all of this to discover that you belong to me. That I almost lost you in that damn blaze. Not just you, but I could have lost you and I never would have known that you were carrying my son.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t say anything.” Sam would have begged if it were necessary. The hand shot out to snag his nape and pull him forward. He didn’t need to ask permission. He draped his arms around the broad back and held on tight. “I was forced to say that it was his. I didn’t want to be there.”

“I know, I know.” Lucifer figured as much. Azazel had lied to the council. The alpha wouldn’t have thought twice about forcing Sam to lie as well. None of that mattered. They needed to get home so Castiel could take a look at them. The truck pulled up beside them. John was sitting in the front seat. “Come on, we need to get out of here. We will talk once we are home.”

.  
.

Next chapter: A long overdue reunion and Sam takes a bath. Please comment for me.


	18. Back Home

A/N: Hope everyone is still okay. I finally got placed on leave. Asthma acted up, went to doctor, she insisted I self-isolate until all this is over. Hopefully it won't be too much longer. Sux! But I got some free time on my hand as long as my muse behaves. Here is the next chapter for this. I know some are waiting for a part two to the one-shot. I got half of it done, not finished with it, I apologize. Please comment for me. Stay safe! 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Eighteen

The echo was annoying to say the least. As much as the food chain made, they should be able to afford to fix their equipment. The order had to be shouted into the dirty mic. It was on the tip of Lucifer’s tongue to snap at the pair. Michael worded an apology silently once the vehicle began inching forward. Several cars were ahead of them in line, so there would be a wait. He didn’t mind. It would take another two hours of driving before they made it back home. Four hours on the road, his legs were killing him. His knee was starting to pinch from the position he was relaxing in. Sitting behind Michael, who was driving, wasn’t the best place for his height. John had pulled his own forward to accommodate for Sam’s legs a few minutes into the journey. Unneeded since Sam had lasted half an hour before laying down on his side in a fetal position to sleep. One leg was bent on the seat, the other half-dangling to the floorboard. His lap was being used as a pillow. Being asked if it was okay was adorable and unnecessary. Lucifer’s finger continued to softly caress the shaggy hair. The silence in the cab was tangible. Now was a good time to ask a few needed questions. Just so he would know how much to make it hurt when he finally got around to killing Azazel. “Did he touch him?”

“Come again?” John twisted in the seat. He had already explained how they had managed to get off of the island. Sam and he had waited until dawn before coming out of hiding. They had lucked out. Azazel had a special dock and a boat he used mainly for fishing and shrimping. Far enough from the main house that it hadn’t been disturbed in the chaos. It had run out of gas before they made it to the mainland. Hours of paddling but they had made it. He had stolen a cellphone to make a call. Isaiah had purchased them plane tickets, then sent a car to pick them up from the airport. 

Had he stuttered? Lucifer would bring it up later once they were home. He would be more delicate when he discussed it with Sam. Before he did, he wanted to know what he was dealing with. Three months together, he didn’t think Azazel would be kind enough to keep his nasty hands to himself. “I know he casually touched him. I’m asking you if he fucked him. Did his filthy cock come anywhere near my Sam?”

“If you are asking if Sam was raped, then the answer is no.” John could only confirm what he knew to be true. “I can only answer to the best of my knowledge. As far as I know, they were not intimate. At least not sexually. Sam asked for time since they had just met, and I believe that it was being granted. My son did not indicate or give any reason to believe that he was being forced to share the alpha’s bed.”

“Good,” because the idea of Sam being forced sickened him. Lucifer was thankful for that much. If Sam had allowed it, he would be upset, but he wouldn’t be angry about it. Sam was in a delicate condition and would have done what was needed to protect the child he carried. 

“But if Azazel would have pushed it, he will have done it. You’ll have to ask Sam to know for sure. If he did, then he did it for the child he carries. Every action since he was taken has been to protect his baby. Just remember that,” John prayed that Lucifer wouldn’t hold anything against Sam. 

“I’m aware,” Lucifer moved his foot to work some feeling back into his knee. He didn’t want to wake Sam. The truck pulled forward to come to a sudden stop, “Damn you. You’re trying to send him to the floor!”

“Shit,” Sam jerked awake feeling his body try to roll forward. The sensation of motion was there but his body remained immobile. The grip on his shoulder kept him from going forward onto the floor and eating the back of Michael’s seat. Ouch, his legs were cramping. He needed to stretch them out. “Where are we?”

“Asshole is going through a drive-thru.” Lucifer reached up to grab the safety belt and gave a good tug to get his point across. The food wasn’t that damn good. The car in front of them wasn’t going to move faster with Michael sitting on top of his ass. “You can go back to sleep unless you feel up to eating.”

“I’m not really hungry.” Sam didn’t feel up to eating. It was dark outside. The sun had gone down. He wanted to get comfortable and sleep more. His lower back was starting to hurt. Lucifer had allowed him to rest his head, “Getting a kink in my back though. Think I could convince you to turn sideways so I can lean against you and stretch out a bit?”

“Yes,” Lucifer pushed his shoes off. Sam had to sit up so he could turn in the backseat and place his right leg up. Having his back against the door wasn’t that comfortable. It was worth having the handle digging into his back having Sam turn and start to lean back. That he was up for. He adjusted to give as much room as possible between his thighs. “Go ahead, lean back and get comfortable.”

Easier said than done. Sam patted the knee to get it to rise up for him. He needed to prop his arm on something to be comfortable. Having to adjust for the extra mass up front. His legs thanked him for being able to stretch out more. Not to mention he could feel the heat from Lucifer at his back. He got settled. It wasn’t leaning too much, but he was comfortable. Maybe too comfortable because he heard the quick intake of breath. “Am I too heavy? I can move.”

“Don’t, you are fine,” he was perfect. Lucifer wouldn’t complain about the weight. Sam wasn’t a burden. As long as he was comfortable. It had been easier to ignore the scent when Sam had been lying on his side. This way Sam had his thighs parted and the cotton pants did nothing to hinder the aroma seeping out. The truck was pulling up to window, “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m good. If I drink something I’ll have to piss before we get home.” Sam leaned his head back to rest on a shoulder. He probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. He wasn’t the only one that had woken up. “Michael’s crappy driving woke more than me up. Has anyone spoken to Dean? Does he know we are coming?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Lucifer let his arm fall to drape Sam’s chest. Just below his fingertips was the start of the baby bump. He wanted to touch it. “We tried to call Cas a while ago, but he didn’t answer his phone. Michael left him a message to call. Doubt he will. He’s been up with Dean, who wasn’t taking things well. He had to eventually sedate your brother earlier when we thought we were being summoned by the council to have your death confirmed. They are probably resting together.”

Damn, hadn’t thought about that. Sam swallowed the guilt. How must Dean be feeling right now. Cas was with him but if Dean thought he’d been killed in that explosion. “Okay, if Cas calls back don’t tell him. Don’t tell him over the phone. I’d rather Dean finds out in person about me and dad. If that is okay.”

“Whatever you want,” Michael paid the lady for the slop. “Oh hell yes, Sam is home. No more eating out and having to stomach my mate’s attempt at cooking. He’s sucks cock like a champ, but he can’t boil eggs to save his life. It’ll be nice to have a decent meal that isn’t nuked.”

“He isn’t coming home to be your fucking chef.” Lucifer didn’t care if Adam served up eggs with a side of shell. Sam wasn’t coming home to serve others. “He isn’t doing anything until Cas has checked up on his health and gives the okay. Then he still isn’t going to be on his feet constantly. Tell Adam to read a damn book and learn to cook already.”

Sam chuckled at the grumbling. Being pregnant would give him the perfect excuse to remain in bed more. One he didn’t need. Tending to the home would give him something to do. At least until he had the baby. Cooking would be the only way to ensure that he had healthy meals until he gave birth. Hearing the deep intake of breath, he fidgeted. He was more than aware of the fact that he needed a shower. A place to clean up had been offered, which had been declined. He had been too anxious about the near future to worry about his stink. “Sorry, I didn’t take advantage of their hospitality. I know I stink of smoke and sweat.”

“You smell like mine,” The sweetness couldn’t be overridden by the bag of grease being handed to his brother. Lucifer didn’t mind the faint evidence of what the two had gone through to escape. He had always loved the way Sam smelt. That itself was not enough to confirm that he was Sam’s alpha. What did was being able to detect the pheromones seeping from the gland. He should have been able to detect it years ago but his love had been foolish enough to hide. If the hips were to scoot back another inch or two, Sam would become aware of his predicament. The hardness that refused to disappear. The urge to tear off the baggy pants was constantly present. “Delicious. I can’t wait to taste you later.”

Well, fuck. That was a horrible idea. Sam cringed at his body’s reaction to the comment. Lucifer could be implying anything from a chaste kiss to licking his skin. Hormones kicked in at the idea of being tasted. The area below his navel tightened in response. Not good to hear the promise after being months without any form of stimulation. Being around Azazel had not stirred his blood. Sam had completely dismissed the warning that pregnancy could cause his sexual drive to spike. His so-called drive had not sped up, if anything the damn thing had been slammed into reverse where the very idea of sex had made him ill. His captor had offered to relieve any itch. Just one simple sentence from Lucifer and the gears were slammed into fifth and his engine revving to go. He’d love for Lucifer to taste him. 

Lucifer softly kissed the shell of the ear. The musk was getting thicker in the cab. What he wanted to do was to fuck Sam right now to reinstate his claim. It was too soon. There would be no touching until after Cas had examined Sam and the baby. His desire would have to be put on hold until it was safe. No matter how hard it was becoming to contain the lust and the ache grew. His cock was stiff in the jeans. “Calm your scent if you don’t want your father to witness you having your ass eaten out in the back of this truck.”

How the hell was he to calm his scent hearing that shit? Sam couldn’t help it. Trying to control his scent so the two in front wouldn’t witness that, put the image of THAT in his head. Of Lucifer making him bend over in the backseat, ass in the air, and the man’s face buried between his cheeks. This was not the time for lewd thoughts. They had a lot to discuss and there was getting back home to the others. Dean had no idea he or John were still alive. Focus on anything but how strong and hard Lucifer was behind him. Don’t think about having the hot breath ghosting over his hole before having the scorching tongue stab and tease his pucker. Lucifer had just found him after three months, sex was not on the table. 

“Check the hormones back there.” Michael didn’t want to listen to the two fucking while driving. It was called control and Lucifer needed to get some. He didn’t need to see it to know the moment the two began kissing. The musk doubled in the cab drowning out the pleasing scent of nuked red meat. “Break it up until we get home.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tap, tap. What time was it? It felt like bare minutes since he’d managed to get his mate calm enough to get some rest. If it was Gabriel again, the confrontation wasn’t going to be pretty. Castiel eased his arm out from underneath the pillow. Dean barely mumbled from the movement. He didn’t want to wake him. Not yet. No amount of reinsurance was appeasing the despair his love was suffering through. His cell was showing several missed calls, most likely from Michael or Lucifer. Telling him how the meeting had gone. He didn’t need to hear the details. Azazel would be blaming them, and they blamed the alpha for being the one to put Sam in that position. If Sam had been home, things wouldn’t be this way. His mate was inconsolable at the loss of his sibling. “Yes?”

“Bout time,” Lucifer was contemplating banging for a minute there. Waking them up was rude but needed. Sam wanted to see his brother and he wanted Cas to immediately examine his mate. Sam was complaining of back pain during the last hour. “Sorry to wake you.”

“This better be important. It took me forever to get Dean asleep.” Castiel turned back hearing the groan. Perfect, his mate was stirring from their voices. The beautiful face was still swollen from hours of weeping. “It’s okay, you don’t need to get up, Dean.”

“Actually, he may wish to.” Lucifer wanted to be alone with Sam as soon as possible. Best to get the family reunion done at the same time. “I need you to come to my quarters. We just got back a few minutes ago. I need you to examine Sam. The council’s doctors said he was good, but I want to be sure. Think you can do it really quick or should I take him to the clinic?”

“Sam?! He’s here?” Dean rolled out of the bed. This best not be some kind of sick joke. His brother was alive? They’d told him there was no way, that Azazel said he was dead. Could it be true? 

“Yes, he is in my room. Go ahead, while Cas retrieves anything he will need to examine him and the baby.” Lucifer would give them a few moments. “Please retrieve everything you’ll need to fully check him over. Please.”

Dean raced past them. He headed to Lucifer’s section of the house. As he skidded to a halt inside of the open door, he feared he was dreaming. He had cried himself to sleep in Cas’s arms earlier and was dreaming. His mind was conjuring up what he wanted to see most. He’d sobbed at the loss of his entire family for hours. That he had lost everyone in his life, except his mate. Both parents and now his little brother. This had to be a vivid dream, “Sammy! Dad?”

“Dean,” Sam put the clean nightshirt on the mattress seeing his brother rushing in. He moved first, going over to wrap his arms around him. The sob tore at him, Dean must have believed the worst. “Sorry about that. Didn’t meant to make you worry. We are okay. Well, I’m okay but someone else is getting testy.”

“Wow, I think I felt that.” Dean didn’t want to let go but did. The light thump was from pressing up against Sam’s midsection. Was that the baby? They were both alive and home. Michael had brought them home. Not just Sam. He turned hearing the chuckle. “Dad? How?”

“Son,” John made the attempt to step forward and embrace his eldest. It took a a minute before the arms came to latch around his middle. He was back with both of his boys. “Long story, but I’ve been with Sammy for a few months.”

“Ouch,” Sam let them reunite at their own leisure. He’d had their dad for months now. He wasn’t going to intrude. They were happy to see each other. What Dean felt was more than just a slight kick. His little one was pissed off for some reason. His lower back had begun hurting something fierce on the way home. He took a seat on the edge of the mattress. This was not the homecoming he’d envisioned. The hugging had been part of it, sure. Not the pain. Where was Cas? Lucifer had gone to fetch him. Should he complain? He’d told his mate that his back was merely aching from the uncomfortable position they had been sitting. In truth, the first pain had startled him while on that boat while paddling. He had assumed it was due to sitting on a hard bench while using the hell out of his arms. “Can one of you please go check on Cas?”

“Um, Lucifer went with him to get a few things. I think, he should be here in a few.” Dean had plenty of questions for them. Was Sam alright? Most of what Cas needed was down in the house exam room. Unless Sam needed an ultrasound. “Unless you need an ultrasound.” 

“Not really,” they had offered to give him one the other day, but he had declined. Sam hadn’t wished to see his son on the monitor without Lucifer present. An ultrasound was the only way to get an exact due date. Pregnancies ranged from twenty-five weeks to the normal forty. Incubation cycles were normally a good indication of a child’s presentation. Breeders didn’t take as long to bake. They were normally smaller as well. He leaned back against the headboard. The scent of Lucifer was abundant in the space. If not for the vicious throbbing in his lower back, he could have been in heaven. Surrounded by his mate’s scent and once again in the bed they had shared. He was finally back home where he wanted to be. “Fuck me, this isn’t happening to me.”

“Dude, you okay?” Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was exhausted from lack of sleep. Now that the emotional relief had sunk in, he wanted to sleep. Tomorrow would be soon enough to get the answers he sought. It was strange enough to have his dad in the room. Much less the slight stomach Sam was sporting. 

“Yeah, just need to lay down I think.” Or a good soak. Sam didn’t want to get too comfortable on the bed. He didn’t smell the best. Minutes ticked as the two spoke to each other, leaving him to deal with being uncomfortable. The pants were pulled off, leaving him in just boxers. The raised eyebrow Dean gave earned a finger. He knew he looked odd. Finally, they were joined by the two alphas. Sam released the pent-up breath seeing Cas. 

“Out, catch up elsewhere. You can spend time with Sam later.” Lucifer thumbed them the door. They could spend time together on the other side. He wanted Cas to do his job. “I said get out.”

“No need to be rude. May we have some privacy? I’m sure Sam can receive company after he gets some rest.” Castiel set his bag on the edge of the mattress. Tomorrow he would have Sam come down to the clinic for an ultrasound. “Lucifer said you were having some pain on the way home.”

“Yeah, lower back.” This again. Sam allowed it. It felt strange having Lucifer in the same room as Cas went into full doc mode. The boxers were removed in order for the exam to continue. He didn’t particularly care for the fingers probing him or the hand applying pressure to his stomach. The other doctor had done the same. Having Lucifer watching made him anxious. “Is everything okay?”

“I won’t know for certain until I give you an ultrasound.” Castiel didn’t want them to worry. Sam was a few weeks behind Adam or so Lucifer had said. His other patient was carrying the pregnancy up front. The heartbeat was strong, “Everything looks okay. The pain in your lower back is common the closer you get to full term. I want to do the scan as soon as possible. You may only have a couple weeks left. Some Tylenol will help with pain.”

“Should he be under any restrictions?” Lucifer didn’t like watching another man touching Sam. Next time he would sit that part out. It mattered little that his brother hadn’t reacted sexually to having his finger in Sam. It had been very professional yet unnerving.

Restrictions? Castiel chuckled at the question. “Baths and showers shouldn’t be too hot, or he’ll risk passing out. Any meat he eats should be cooked all the way. Nothing vigorous this far along. I can’t be certain, but the fetus feels fully developed and we don’t want him going into labor too soon. This includes anything intimate. For now you can but be careful. However, tonight I suggest you let him get cleaned up and get some rest. I’ll be able to give you more tomorrow.” 

“I’ll go run him a bath.” Lucifer was sure Sam wanted to get cleaned. He ignored the talk of using certain lotions to prevent stretch marks as the baby began to grow. Castiel was going to work out a dietary plan for Sam to start following first thing in the morning. He left before his mate’s blood could be drawn. That task was finished before he returned after running the warm bath. “Can you walk?”

“Sure, I’ll be okay. Thanks, Cas. Can you tell Dean that I’ll talk to him tomorrow?” Sam didn’t want to feel like an invalid. He could make it to the bathroom on his own steam. The doctor made sure to take the two tubes of blood before departing and closing the door in his wake. Sam stood to head for his bath to buy just a few more minutes. Nothing was said in the time he entered the room, finished stripping and climbed into the tub. The water wasn’t as hot as he would have wanted, but Lucifer had been listening to the strict instructions. A shower would have been quicker. Then again, he can’t run for the door bare ass and covered in suds. 

“Did I upset you during the video call?” Lucifer took a seat on the lip of the tub. He wouldn’t invade Sam’s bath. Once his mate was fast asleep, he’d take a quick shower. He wanted to get majority of their issues out of the way before they retired for the evening. If possible, he wanted to do it without upsetting Sam. A fight wouldn’t physically harm anything, but he didn’t want to risk complicating the pregnancy.

Had it? Sam could have picked a better question to open up their discussion. “Gee, I don’t know. You threatened to kill me, and in doing so the baby. Even if you didn’t know it was yours. Was I upset, what do you think? My dad was being held hostage to keep me complacent. Add in I was worried about Azazel harming the baby if I pissed him off since he knew it wasn’t his. Yes, I was distraught when you threatened me, leading me to believe that you actually were buying the bullshit he was making me say. I was worried that you were seriously thinking about leaving me to my fate.” 

“I see,” Lucifer reached for the washcloth. He shifted to sit on the corner to be able to wash Sam’s shoulders and back, “Lean forward a bit. We knew Azazel would never bring you in person to give us the chance to speak to you. Our only chance was to trace the call. Garth was tracing it the entire time and I couldn’t risk Azazel ending it too soon. I knew he wouldn’t disconnect as long as I was being cruel to you. If he wanted you, my openly speaking against you would have pleased him if only to turn you against me. So it would be allowed. I needed those extra seconds to get an accurate location on the signal. I did not realize it would cause you to faint. That alone gave us plenty of time to locate you. It killed me to be unable to do nothing and seeing you on the floor unmoving. Then they disconnected it without informing us if you were alright. We made plans to leave immediately and as soon as possible to save you. I would come for you even if you didn’t want it. No matter what someone else says or you think you want. From the moment you were taken, I was looking.”

“I didn’t know. I had hoped but when Azazel picked me up,” Sam moaned from the attention. The rag was doing nothing sexual or sensual. Just having another see to his needs. “I knew the baby was yours. I was scared that you’d believe it was his. That’d you’d take my word on it. I didn’t have time to tell you the truth.”

“I was coming for you. Baby or no baby. Whatever happens, know that I will come for you whether you want me to or not.” Lucifer would go to hell and back for him. He reached over to grab the handheld sprayer. “Tilt your head back so I can wash your hair for you. You need to eat before you get some sleep. I’m sure I can find something light in the kitchen.”

.  
.  
.

Next Chapter: Sam wakes up unexpectedly in the middle of the night...


End file.
